Our bond's Quirk
by Rashigami
Summary: La fuerza de cada heroe se origina en su propia energia, su habilidad y compatibilidad con su Don/Quirk. ¿Pero que pasaría si surgiera un heroe cuya fuerza y valía no fueran alimentadas solo por su propia energia, pero por la energia de los lazos que le unen con la gente que ama?
1. Chapter 1

4867

 **Ligeras advertencias antes de leer este fic.** Este Naruto no será un Naruto que viaja a otro universo, o una reencarnación. **Es un Naruto nacido en el universo de Boku no Hero Academia.** Se alterara un poco la historia para incluir su pasado, pero mayormente la trama principal será igual al canon.

 **Bakugo en este capítulo es mujer**. ¿Por que? Me apeteció. Este sería su aspecto: i. pinimg. (juntad los espacios) Cosas sobre esto: no lo he hecho para que tenga un interes romantico con el protagonista, simplemente me interesaba la idea. **Dependiendo de si disgusta la idea mucho o no, pensare en editar este capitulo y que sea un hombre.** Os aseguro que ni en este ni en ningun capitulo cercano mostrara 'amor' hacia nadie, asi que no me costaria mucho volver a cambiar su sexo sin que parezca yaoi. Los que vean la foto, y se pregunten 'Todoroki tambien, enfermo?', **no tengo planeado cambiar el sexo de nadie mas.** Eso si, si viera que mucha gente lo pide, tampoco me costaria nada alterar ese detalle.

Dependiendo de si el fic es mas o menos gustado, intentare subir capitulos asi de largos o mas.

Algunos eventos me los saltaré (TimeSkip) por la simple razon de que este fic no irá sobre Midoriya, intentare que sea mayormente centrado en Naruto. Por lo que si hay una pelea que solo lucha Midoriya, y no planeo incluir a Naruto en ella, podeis asumir que ocurrira como en el anime/manga.

 **Será una historia relativamente lenta.** Que quiero decir? No habra peleas a cada momento, y basicamente intentare mantener la vida de Naruto (pasado y secretos presentes) oculta. Se iran revelando poco a poco con flashbacks y/u otros eventos, pero lo que quiero decir es que **no se revelara todo en un solo capitulo.**

Sobre el **romance, no tengo ni idea**. No se si será harem grande, harem pequeño, pareja monogama, o ninguna pareja. Puede que se me ocurra por el camino, o puede que decida escuchar las ideas de algun lector (suponiendo que esto lo lee alguien, claro esta)

No hace falta decir esto, pero no estoy muy acostumbrado a escribir, por lo que no me extrañaria que algunos dialogos o descripciones no sean de la mejor calidad posible.

Espero disfruten, y si tienen criticas, son mas que recibidas.

* * *

Sangre.

Todo lo que podía captar su vista era dicho liquido rojizo cubriendo la habitación, dejando un intenso olor metálico a su alrededor. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado, sin poder realizar ninguna acción más que la de observar los diversos cuerpos a su alrededor, asesinados recientemente por el misterioso hombre que le miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

Desviando lentamente la mirada, sus ojos se fijaron en la pequeña rubia detrás suya, que como él, no podía responder a la situación frente a sus ojos. El olor se hacía cada vez más intenso, recordándoles a los dos jóvenes de 5 años que lo que estaban presenciando no era ninguna broma pesada.

''¿Vendrás conmigo de una vez…o tengo que torturar a tu amiguita hasta que decidas dejar de perder mi tiempo?'' Preguntaba el hombre, que aparentemente disfrutaba al ver el terror en sus ojos.

''N-Narut-''

* * *

Despertándose con brusquedad, el joven rubio agarraba su pecho, en un inútil intento por calmar los latidos de su corazón. Tomando aire, sus pulsaciones comenzando a bajar, Naruto volvió a tumbarse en su cama, simplemente observando el techo de su habitación. 'Otra vez el mismo sueño…'

Era enfermizo como, sin importar cuantas buenas experiencias haya tenido cuando era un simple crio de 5 años, ninguna de ellas era la que visitaba sus sueños. Solo una experiencia, una traumática memoria le acosaba todas las noches, nunca reduciendo el impacto que tenía en el adolescente.

Sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado, Naruto comenzó a prepararse para su primer día de instituto. Técnicamente, el primer día había sido hace algunos meses, pero debido a sus circunstancias especiales, el profesorado decidió darle la oportunidad. No le emocionaba particularmente el hecho de iniciar su vida académica, pero era un paso necesario para poder ser un héroe. Un héroe mejor que All Might…un héroe capaz de poder salvar a todo el mundo.

 **(Minutos después)**

Se encontraba en frente de lo que sería su clase por los próximos meses, intentando calmar sus nervios. Naruto no era una persona reservada o extremadamente tímida, pero por muy despreocupado que fuera, las nuevas experiencias eran algo con lo que no se sentía muy cómodo. Ligeramente acariciando su estómago, el joven oji-azul sonrió. 'Cállate…' fue su último pensamiento, antes de adentrarse en su nueva clase. Todos los murmullos que antes se podían oír a través de la puerta fueron silenciados en el momento en el que Naruto entro en la sala, provocando que todos concentraran su atención en el desconocido que entraba en la clase.

''¿Eres el chico nuevo? Llegas justo a tiempo, preséntate y siéntate en cualquier asiento libre'' Ordenaba el que sería su profesor, sorprendiendo ligeramente a sus alumnos ante la información de un nuevo alumno cuando ya había comenzado el curso. Por cierto motivo, algunos de los presentes veían algo en Naruto que se les hacía conocido, como si ya lo hubieran visto en otra ocasión. De manera energética, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, dicho rubio se situó frente a toda la clase

''Soy Uzumaki Naruto, encantado!'' Exclamaba alegremente, mientras su inmensa sonrisa les hacía a todos ver cómo, a pesar de tener el mismo color de pelo, Naruto era completamente el opuesto de Bakugo. Después de la breve introducción, el oji-azul se dirigió al primer asiento libre que encontró, justo al lado de Midoriya. Este le dirigía miradas cada cierto tiempo durante la clase, como si cada vez intentara descubrir una nueva pieza de información sobre el rubio. Tenía un aura bastante calmada, como si nada en este mundo pudiera alterar esa sonrisa. 'Cuál será su Quirk (Don/Individualidad)' pensaba el joven fanboy, sin poder imaginarse que clase de poderes tendría su nuevo compañero.

Ajeno al conocimiento de Midoriya, la única que compartía el mismo color de pelo que Naruto lo miraba intensamente, como si tratara de asesinarlo simplemente con pensarlo. Esa aura que desprendía…esa mirada…esa sonrisa…Se creía mejor que ella. Naruto, aburrido de simples lecciones de historia, descubrió a la adolescente mirándolo con fervor. Sorprendido durante un segundo ante la agresividad detrás de esos ojos escarlatas, decidió darle una de sus cálidas sonrisas como respuesta. Cosa que aparentemente fue un error, ya que la ira de la joven Bakugo incremento instantáneamente.

'No la mejor manera de empezar el día…' pensaba nuestro protagonista, una fina gota de sudor bajando por su nuca ante las miradas de dos de sus compañeros, uno mirándole como si quisiera ver cada detalle de su ser, mientras la otra parecía querer destruir su mera existencia.

Las clases duraron unas horas más, variando las asignaturas enseñadas, haciendo al rubio considerar cambiar su objetivo y convertirse en un simple justiciero sin licencia. Para la mayoría sería considerado como un criminal, pero la tentación de dejar de estudiar cosas tan aburridas era demasiado grande. Alternando entre mirar a la ventana y dormirse cuando el profesor no miraba, las lecciones terminaron milagrosamente.

''U-Uzumaki –san'' escuchó a alguien decir a su lado. Un joven peli verde, bastante nervioso, le miraba mientras ligeros temblores aparecían en su cuerpo. Viendo lo tímido que era su compañero de clase, le dio una palmada amigable en la espalda, mientras usaba el mismo brazo para rodear sus hombros.

''Vamos vamos, llámame Naruto! Uzumaki-san suena a que tengo 1000 años.'' Exclamaba el rubio, atrayendo la mirada de algunos que aún no habían salido de la clase. ''En que puedo ayudarte, ehm…'' alargó Naruto, esperando que el peli verde le revelara su nombre.

Algo sorprendido ante la familiaridad con la que el rubio se había acercado a él, Midoriya tragó saliva en un afán de acumular valor. ''M-Me llamo Mid-''

''El nombre de ese perdedor es Deku''

Con sorpresa de parte de Izuku, y curiosidad de Naruto, estos dos se giraron para ver el origen de cierta voz furiosa. Frente a él estaba la chica que le había mirado de manera tan perturbadora, una mano apoyada en su cadera, mientras la otra la usaba para golpear la mesa en la que Naruto se estaba sentando, intentado (de manera efectiva para Midoriya) mostrar su autoridad.

''¿Deku?'' Repitió en forma de pregunta, esta vez mirando al aludido, cuyos nervios volvían a resurgir al ver la intromisión de la persona que nunca paraba de burlarse de él. ''Es un apodo que Kacchan usa conmigo…mi nombre real es Midoriya Izuku…'' respondió este, con un tono ligeramente bajo, como si esperara no alterar a la furiosa rubia enfrente de su nuevo compañero.

''Mmm…me gusta.'' Dijo para sí mismo Naruto, sacando una ligera sonrisa de parte de Bakugo, al ver que más gente compartía su opinión sobre el joven sin Quirk. ''Significa 'puedes hacerlo', ¿no? Es un apodo alucinante!'' Exclamaba de nuevo el oji-azul, sorprendiendo gratamente a Katsuki e Izuku. (Dekimasu 'できます' es un verbo japonés que significa 'Puedo hacerlo', Dekiru es su infinitivo, que suena parecido a 'Deku') Obviamente, mientras la sorpresa de Midoriya estaba llena de alegría, al ver como alguien de quien no sabía su existencia el día anterior, había modificado completamente el significado del nombre que siempre habían usado para burlarse de él (El kanji de Izuku 出久 puede leerse como Deku, mientras que Deku no Bou 木偶の坊 puede significar 'alguien que es inútil' o algo así). Katsuki por otro lado, estaba sorprendida al ver que el nuevo rubio básicamente se interponía en su camino, al igual que Deku, siendo una piedra en la carretera esperando a ser apartada.

Ligeras explosiones se producían a lo largo del brazo de la adolescente, alertando a Naruto y asustando a Izuku. Con una mirada que amenazaba con destruir su alma en una décima de segundo, Bakugo se acercó a Naruto.

''Deku no puede hacer nada, Bigotitos'' Los que quedaban en la clase centraron toda su atención en el recién llegado, esperando algún tipo de pelea al ver como Bakugo se mofaba de sus marcas felinas. ''Es un inútil sin Quirk, no malgastes tu tiempo con-''

Midoriya casi se desmaya al ver como Naruto reducía todavía más la distancia con Bakugo, en lo que parecía una batalla de autoridad 'N-Naruto es increíble…' pensaba el peli verde, viendo a la primera persona que parecía no temer a la irascible rubia. Por un segundo, la usuaria del Quirk explosivo se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, avergonzándose momentáneamente. Un segundo, para después sustituirlo todo con ira, pensando que era una estrategia del rubio para humillarla.

''La valía de una persona no la decide un simple Quirk…'' dijo Naruto con un tono de voz parecido a un susurro, incomodando a Bakugo sin saber porque. ''Además, si es verdad que Deku no tiene ningún Quirk, entonces nos llevaremos muy bien!''

'' ¿Y eso por qué?'' Todos se sorprendieron al ver la rubia interesada en algo que no fuera destruir cosas.

''Eh? Pues porque yo tampoco tengo uno…haha''

El silencio inundó completamente el lugar. Nadie sabía cómo debían reaccionar a ello. Si se hubiera tratado de Deku, toda la clase se habría reído de él. Pero principalmente todos se burlaban de el por su personalidad, increíblemente frágil y maleable, no por su estado 'Quirkless' (Sin Don). Pero Naruto era completamente diferente. Lo único que habían visto en su rostro era una sonrisa llena de seguridad y amabilidad. Incluso en su ligero enfrentamiento con Bakugo, nunca vieron malicia en su mirada. Aunque lo acabaran de conocer, no podían evitar sentir ese aura de tranquilidad a su alrededor. ¿Así que como se suponía que debían reaccionar, al ver al que posiblemente tenía la imagen más cercana a la de un héroe en su clase, admitir mientras soltaba una risa, que no tenía ningún poder?

Por otro lado, la ira de Bakugo aumentaba cada vez más y más. Parecía imposible, pero su odio por Deku estaba comenzando a ser opacado por el oji-azul frente a ella. Deku, aunque lo subestimaba de manera inconsciente, siempre tenía una actitud de sumisión, siempre aceptaba su rol como ser inferior. Pero Naruto… 'Nunca nadie se había puesto directamente entre Deku y yo…nunca nadie me había desafiado a propósito…y el primero que lo hace…' sus puños se cerraban con fuerza, explosiones ocurriendo con más frecuencia a su alrededor 'El primero que me desafía… ¿¡no tiene ningún poder!?'

En un instante, Bakugo generó una explosión que impulso a Naruto hacia el otro lado de la clase, solo parando cuando su espalda chocó con la pared. Nadie quiso intervenir, temiendo que eso les convirtiera en el objetivo de más explosiones. Caminando lentamente hacia el rubio, se fijó en sus abdominales. Su camisa había quedado destrozada, permitiendo al público presente ver los bien formados músculos de su nuevo compañero. Aunque las mujeres presentes lo miraran con una curiosidad algo perversa, Katsuki frunció el ceño ante lo que estaba viendo. 'No tiene ningún rasguño…' destacaba en su mente, más confusa que furiosa ante tal suceso.

''Aaaaaah…'' Un quejido leve salió de la boca de Naruto ''Era la única camisa que tenía… ahora tendré que pedirle más dinero…'' Murmuraba con frustración, lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás le escucharan. Levantándose, no le dedico ninguna mirada a su recién agresora, toda su atención centrada en el estado de su camisa. Cosa que no le gustó nada a Bakugo. Corriendo hacia Naruto, preparaba su brazo para volver a impactar contra el rubio, esta vez con más fuerza que antes. El joven Uzumaki fue más rápido que ella, usando su brazo izquierdo para agarrar el antebrazo de la rubia, desviando la trayectoria de este. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, usó su brazo restante para agarrar el rostro de Bakugo, y con un ligero movimiento de pies y usando la inercia del brazo que tenía agarrado, empujó a su atacante al suelo, para inmediatamente inmovilizarla poniéndose encima de ella.

Todo ocurrió en el intervalo de unos 5 segundos, los espectadores con miedo de respirar, por si el ruido alertaba a los dos rubios. La mayor sorpresa en la habitación la tenía Katsuki, no solo en shock al haber sido humillada como si fuera la persona más débil del lugar, sino por la mirada que Naruto le estaba dedicando. No era una mirada furiosa por haber sido atacado, ni la mirada alegre que parecía llevar siempre puesta. Era una mirada de tristeza, como si lamentara todo lo que acababa de pasar. Como si las acciones de Katsuki le hubieran decepcionado.

'' ¿Quieres ser una heroína?'' Fue la pregunta que salió de Naruto, que aún seguía encima de ella, su rostro frente al suyo, y sus fuerzas ocupadas en no permitir que Bakugo usara sus brazos. Naturalmente, no necesitaba mover sus brazos para generar una explosión, podía salir de su agarre en cualquier momento, pero su mente marcó como prioridad el tener una conversación con la única persona que la había dominado. Había muchas cosas que quería decirle, la primera en su mente siendo 'quítate de encima, pervertido', secundada por cuestionar si de verdad no tenía ningún Quirk.

''Una incluso mejor que All Might!'' fue lo que se decidió por responder, algo esperado por todos sus compañeros de clase, pero que ligeramente sorprendió al rubio. '¿Como una chica tan loca puede tener mi mismo objetivo?' era lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos. ¿Significaba que él también estaba tan loco como Katsuki? No era nada raro querer ser un héroe, pero en la sociedad actual, todos veían a All Might como el Top Hero, alguien invencible que siempre sonreía porque no había ninguna amenaza que no pudiera derrotar. Querer superarlo no solía ser algo que la gente viera como 'posible'. Viendo como Bakugo se impacientaba, se concentró en su prisionera temporal.

''Nadie se convierte en un héroe según cuanta fuerza bruta tenga…'' comenzó a decir Naruto, ganándose la curiosidad de Deku, que al ver a alguien con su misma condición derrotar a Bakugo, estaba preparado para memorizar cada palabra que dijera su nuevo ídolo. ''…, un héroe es decidido por el pueblo, Katsuki-chan''

Midoriya palideció al ver la reacción de Bakugo ante el sufijo cariñoso que acababa de usar Naruto. Antes de que ella pudiera empezar a gritarle, Naruto la interrumpió ''Si All Might nunca sonriera, le diera una paliza a todo el que se le acercara, y gritara con ira a cada momento, ¿crees que seguiría siendo el Símbolo de la Paz?''. Podría haberle gritado, decirle que se muriera y que la dejara en paz, pero no pudo evitar imaginarse el ejemplo que había descrito el rubio y, sinceramente, no podía visualizar a alguien así siendo tan querido por la gente.

Apretando los dientes con fuerza, Katsuki se cabreaba más y más, mirando con odio al rubio que le decía que nunca podría cumplir su sueño. ''No te digo que cambies tu forma de ser, la manera en la que te cabreas es muy linda'' opinaba con sinceridad el rubio, pensando que posiblemente la joven debajo suyo era lo más parecido a una 'tsundere' que había visto en su vida, menos por el hecho de que no estaba enamorada de nadie. ''Simplemente céntrate en cómo hacer que la gente sonría, eso es la esencia de ser un héroe''. Finalizó Naruto, con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja, paralizando a Katsuki, y emocionando demasiado a Midoriya al escuchar palabras tan motivacionales.

Soltando a la joven, Naruto se despidió levemente para irse a su casa. Tenía que pedir dinero para otro uniforme, y explicar cómo se había gastado su paga mensual en ramen. El dinero no era ningún problema, pero seguramente recibiría una charla sobre responsabilidades y demás cosas que Naruto no poseía. Katsuki simplemente veía la espalda del nuevo integrante de su clase, repitiendo en su mente las palabras que había dicho mientras la inmovilizaba. Quería gritarle y atacarle con todo su ser, una parte de ella pensando que todo lo que había dicho era otro intento de humillarla, de mostrar como él era superior. Pero por mucho que lo pensara, no podía negar que todo lo que había dicho tenía sentido. Endeavor era casi tan poderoso como All Might, pero nunca llego a ser el objetivo de su admiración. Su mirada tan fría te hacía pensar que le molestaba tu presencia, pero cada vez que All Might hablaba, todo el mundo creía realmente que le importaba su bienestar.

Si de verdad quería ser la heroína nº1…'espera un momento… ¿me dijo que era linda?' rememoraba Bakugo, el color rojo apareciendo en su rostro. Si era de vergüenza o furia, ni ella misma lo sabía. Lo único que sabía es que quería darle una paliza a cierto rubio por ello.

 **(TimeSkip)**

La vida estudiantil de todos siguió sin complicaciones, aunque la llegada de nuestro rubio favorito generó algunos cambios en la rutina académica. Sintiendo un gran nivel de empatía por el inocente Midoriya, Naruto decidió tomarlo bajo su protección, evitando así que la mayor parte de la clase le maltratara de ninguna manera. Por desgracia, Bakugo no formaba parte de ese grupo de gente. Cierto era que, después de conocer a Naruto la joven rubia había dejado de agredir (al menos físicamente) a Midoriya, pero simplemente por el hecho de que toda su atención estaba centrada en el oji-azul favorito de la clase. Había quedado claro que Naruto era bastante fuerte y ágil físicamente, pero sus límites eran los mismos que cualquier ser humano. Después de varias peleas 'amistosas' entre los dos rubios, había quedado más que claro que Naruto no tenía ningún Quirk, aunque eso no hizo que se dejara ganar sin dar un poco de pelea.

Aunque nunca llegara a admitirlo, Katsuki había desarrollado cierto nivel de respeto por el rubio. No tenía planeado hacerse amigos, pero no podía negar que tenía valor para nunca rendirse, sin importar cuantas explosiones recibiera, o cuán grande fuera la diferencia de sus fuerzas. Naruto siempre tenía esa mirada que decía 'algún día te derrotare'. Sin embargo, ese poco respeto que sentía era normalmente opacado por su ira al sentir que Naruto la veía como alguien inferior, a pesar de todas las veces que había perdido una pelea contra ella.

Mirando hacia atrás, en el fondo de la clase, veía como un grupo de gente se había juntado para hablar con el oji-azul y Midoriya. El peliverde intentando no tartamudear en la conversación, y Naruto simplemente recurriendo a su cálida amabilidad. Se fijó en todos los que escuchaban las palabras del rubio, dándose cuenta de que cada uno de ellos parecía feliz de ser parte de la conversación. Con ella nunca había sido tan felices. La admiraban, a ella y su Quirk, pero nunca había causado el tipo de reacción que Naruto no tenía dificultad en generar.

'' _Simplemente céntrate en cómo hacer que la gente sonría, eso es la esencia de ser un héroe''_

¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que el sería un héroe mejor que ella? ¿Incluso sin Quirk? Fijándose en la mirada de su compañera, Naruto le dedico una de sus usuales sonrisas, haciendo que Katsuki cortara el contacto visual, aparentemente cabreada. Todos los alumnos volvieron a sus asientos en el momento en el que entro el profesor en la habitación. ''Hoy es el último día antes de las vacaciones, y puedo decir con seguridad que muchos de ustedes tendréis futuros prometedores'' se escuchó al profesor anunciar, alegrando a varios que se sentían aludidos.

''No les des ilusiones a la mayoría''

Todos sabían quién había dicho esas palabras, pero nadie podía negar que Katsuki era la mejor estudiante de su generación. ''Solo los mejores acabaremos siendo héroes profesionales, por eso es por lo que ingresare a UA!'' comentaba con orgullo la rubia explosiva.

'' ¿La Academia UA? Midoriya y Naruto han solicitado el ingreso también, ¿verdad?'' Comentó el profesor.

''Así es!'' Exclamó el rubio con felicidad

'' ¿No tienes miedo Naruto? Dicen que el examen de ingreso es muy duro''

''Cierto, y sin Quirk puede ser peligroso''

''Da igual el examen que pongan, entrare en esa academia si o si!'' Respondía con más gritos alegres a las dudas de todos sus compañeros. Realmente era algo bastante extraño, los únicos sin Quirk que conocían se presentaban al examen de la academia más prestigiosa y difícil de héroes, mientras que todos ellos, a pesar de tener Quirks, iban a por oportunidades más sencillas. Te hacía sentir mal por no tener su misma determinación.

'' ¿Tu y Deku? ¿Es que acaso queréis morir? No me hagas reír'' Una parte de Naruto sentía que había fallado. Cierto era que Katsuki, según le habían contado, era más calmada que antes de conocerlo. Pero eso solo le hacía pensar como de alocada era su compañera como para que todos pensaran que estaba más calmada ahora. No había parado de gritarle a Midoriya, y siempre que podía buscaba oportunidades para pelear con el Uzumaki, en un intento por hacer que se sometiera ante su poder.

'Supongo que no es tan fácil hacer cambiar a la gente…'

Katsuki se fue de la clase con una risa, pensando que nunca más volvería a ver a los dos no-poseedores de un Quirk. Sería bastante raro no centrar su odio en Naruto todos los días de su vida, pero el convertirse en heroína era mucho más importante que echar de menos a los dos inútiles. '… ¿Echar de menos?'

Todos ignoraban las explosiones y los gritos de 'Nunca!' por parte de Bakugo, centrándose en que hacer durante las vacaciones de verano. Despidiéndose de Midoriya, Naruto salía de la habitación, para después ser interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono recibiendo una llamada. Viendo quien era el que quería hablar con él, soltó un ligero suspiro, esperando algún tipo de reprimenda.

'' ¿Que tal viejo?'' Saludó el rubio

'' _¿No podrías ser algo más respetuoso?''_ Se escuchó una voz junto a un suspiró

''Si cambiara mi forma de ser no me querrías tanto''

 _''No te lo puedo negar, pero te he llamado para otra cosa''_

El rostro de Naruto adoptó una actitud ligeramente más seria

'' ¿Algún problema?''

'' _Está bastante cabreada contigo''_

Al principio estaba confuso al escuchar esas palabras, pero al pensarlo detenidamente, solo una explicación era lógica. Una explicación bastante aterradora

'' _Dice que no le has dicho a donde ingresaras, ni si vendrás con nosotros a las vacaciones de_ _verano''_

Sudor empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo del oji-azul. Sabia como respondería cuando la visitara, y sabía que no acabaría bien para el rubio.

''No le puedo decir que quiero ingresar en UA, no pararía de preocuparse por mí, además de que quiero usar las vacaciones para entrenar.'' Trataba de razonar, esperando que si tenía una excusa plausible su castigo seria menos severo

'' _No tienes que explicármelo Naruto, solo te aviso de que no está nada contenta.''_

'' ¿Crees que se le pasara?''

'' _Me ha comentado varias veces que debería dejar de darte dinero, algo de que así no podrías_ _comprar más ramen.''_

Su rostro palideció. Al parecer era verdad eso de que nunca debías cabrear a una mujer.

''Cuando quiere es realmente malvada…''

 **(TimeSkip: Midoriya aprueba igual que en el canon)**

''Deku!'' De camino a la que sería su nueva clase, Midoriya fue interrumpido por la voz de su rubio compañero, corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia él. Había sido el verano más intenso de toda su vida, entre el entrenamiento de All Might y el examen de UA, Izuku estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente. ''Como no me dijiste que tenías un Quirk tan alucinante! Ahora Katsuki-chan solo podrá burlarse de mí!''

''A-Al parecer tardé más que los demás en manifestarla…es un c-caso raro!'' Le gustaría decirle la verdad a Naruto, era seguramente su mejor amigo, y a pesar de que no lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, había hecho más por él que nadie. Pero All Might le había pedido explícitamente guardar el secreto, incluso su madre desconocia el origen de One For All.

''Que envidia! Yo tuve que estar todo el examen buscando esos asquerosos robots. Por culpa de uno mi ropa se volvió a romper y he vuelto a quedarme sin dinero para ramen! Como los odio!'' Algo que nunca cambiaria en Naruto, a parte de su actitud tan calmada frente a situaciones estresantes, era su rara obsesión por el ramen. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente, y dejando de comparar cual era mejor entre el ramen y el katsudon, Midoriya se dio cuenta de que nunca supo si su compañero suspendió el examen. A diferencia de él, que fue bendecido con el reconocimiento de All Might, Naruto seguía siendo un simple humano sin Quirk.

'' ¿Y a ti que tal te salió el examen?'' intentando sonar casual, y escondiendo lo mayormente posible cualquier rostro de empatía, al imaginarse que lo más posible es que hubiera suspendido.

''Aprobé, por supuesto''

Ya no podía ocultar sus emociones, estaba completamente en shock. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera ganado los puntos suficientes como para aprobar? Viendo su rostro confuso, Naruto no necesito escuchar una preguntar para explicar lo sucedido.

''No gane muchos puntos por destruir robots, pero al parecer los que me hacían falta los gane al rescatar a un par de personas'' Elaboró ligeramente serio el rubio

'' ¿Rescatar personas? ¿De qué?'' Sabía que él había ganado puntos de rescate por salvar a la chica agradable de pelo castaño, y que esta a su vez había ganado dichos puntos al salvar a Izuku de su caída. Pero que el recordara, no había salido ningún robot similar al de 0 puntos, y los demás parecían capaces de arreglárselas contra los otros robots.

''Si bueno, cuando destrozaste ese robot estuvo a punto de caerse encima de algunos alumnos. A algunos tuve que lanzarlos como si fueran una pelota para rescatarlos a tiempo.'' Respondió Naruto, rascándose la nuca con ligera vergüenza.

El resto del camino se hizo en silencio, pero en la mente de Izuku solo había caos. Se había centrado tanto en realizar el rescate que nunca se fijó en las repercusiones de su nuevo poder destructivo. Se sentía un idiota al no darse cuenta, ese robot era más grande que cualquier edificio de la ciudad, ¿cómo era posible que no hubiera considerado si había alguien que pudiera ser aplastado? Ochako estaba justo debajo, pero el robot era lo suficientemente alto como para dañar a cualquiera a cierta distancia con su caída. Como había podido ser tan irresp-

Pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al recibir un ligero golpe en la frente. En frente suya, Naruto mantenía elevados dos dedos, prueba de que había sido el que le había golpeado.

''Deja de murmurar Deku, ya estamos aquí. ''

En frente de los dos amigos, la puerta de su nueva clase. Para Naruto no era nada nuevo, la misma situación la había vivido meses atrás. Midoriya sin embargo, era un cumulo de nervios. No solo por como seria su nueva vida en la academia, pero también temor al imaginarse a Bakugo y cierto chico con gafas en su clase. 'Imposible…nadie tendría tan mala suerte.' Pensó mientras abrían la puerta.

''Esa manera de sentarse es una falta de respeto a los alumnos que estuvieron antes que nosotros, aparte de que nadie que lleve falda debería adoptar esa posición, estas siend-''

''Aaah? ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para actuar como si mandaras? Como te oiga escuchar algo más sobre mi falda te aplastare. ''

La escena era vista por todos los integrantes de la clase 1-A, algunos pensando que con cierta rubia el curso se haría eterno.

''Katsuki-chaaaan!'' La mencionada no tuvo más remedio que parar su pelea al ser abrazada por alguien a quien pensaba que no volvería a ver jamás, la única persona que podía cabrearla a niveles que ni ella misma sabía que existían. Después del shock inicial de ser abrazada, una explosión mandó a Naruto directamente a la pizarra de la clase. '' ¿Se puede saber qué coño haces aquí Naruto?''

Como siempre, una parte de su atención centrada en su camisa recientemente destrozada, el oji-azul se levantaba '' ¿En serio creías que suspendería? Me dañas mi pobre corazón…''

Su ira crecía y crecía al ver como el rubio se mofaba de ella, adoptando posturas de enamorado rechazado. Pero decidió ignorar sus deseos de explotar a cierto payaso para centrarse en un asunto más importante. ''Escuche al cuatro ojos decir que Deku tenía un Quirk bastante raro que me había ocultado…pero me quieres explicar cómo tú has aprobado el examen, sin poseer ningún Quirk?!'' todos los alumnos sorprendidos al escuchar ese dato, menos cierta persona que parecía haber descubierto la última pieza de información que le faltaba.

La idea de que Deku le hubiera ocultado algo le hervía la sangre, el pensar que se contenía porque creía que ella era inferior. Lo extraño, y que ella nunca había podido averiguar porque, era que todo pensamiento sobre Deku era rápidamente sustituido por su odio hacia Naruto.

''Oh, es una historia fantástica, gracias por preguntar. Yo lo llamo 'El alucinante Naruto y sus aventuras'.''

Antes de poder gritarle otra vez al Uzumaki por actuar como un payaso, notó la presencia de una chica que se había acercado a ellos. Específicamente, para observar con sorpresa al oji-azul. Cuando Naruto la vio, ignoró cualquier cosa que fuera a decir para contemplar a la adolescente frente a él.

Una sola palabra se escuchó, una sola palabra que detuvo cualquier cosa que quisiera decir Katsuki.

''¿O-Onii-chan?''


	2. Chapter 2

4781+4867=9648

Antes que nada, **agradecer** con toda sinceridad a **fraxures** , **fuyita** , **trollmemex** , **mauricio0w0** y **Zeadreus** por sus reviews, especialmente a **bladetri** por ser el primero en comentar una historia que está empezando. Una historia recién empezada no suele tener mucho argumento revelado, así que se aprecia bastante el apoyo. Como he dicho antes, no soy un experto literario, así que no puedo prometer que la historia vaya a tener el potencial que esperáis (todavía tengo dudas al escribir diálogos o peleas), lo que sí puedo prometer es que hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

Olvidando mi inseguridad, **quiero volver a recordar** que en este fic, los elementos de Naruto los he modificado para adaptarlos al universo de Boku no Hero Academia. Quiere decir que, si sabéis la historia de Naruto, os aconsejo que no la tengáis muy presente. Cosas como Jinchurikis, la vida de Rikudou Sennin y demás no existe aquí. Es cierto que Naruto tendrá un pasado, y que aparecerán algunos personajes del universo de Naruto, pero adaptado a este universo. Es decir, que si por ejemplo aparece Jiraya, no deis por hecho que será su amado y pervertido profesor, a lo mejor podría ser un villano.

La historia **seguirá avanzando lentamente** , pero creo que en cada capítulo iré soltando un poco del pasado de Naruto.

Espero les guste, y si encontráis algo que os parezca de mala calidad, no tengáis ningún miedo en decírmelo. Quiero mejorar como escritor, así que **acepto cualquier crítica** (si es posible sin mucha agresividad)

* * *

'Estoy muerto'

Katsuki no había interrumpido la interacción entre los dos supuestos hermanos. No por cortesía ni nada parecido, simplemente porque ante ella estaba ocurriendo algo que nunca había visto durante el tiempo en el que su rubio compañero había entrado en su vida. Naruto tenía miedo. Un miedo cómico, todavía manteniendo cierta aura que decía 'nada podrá acabar conmigo', pero que te hacía pensar por qué le tenía miedo a esa mujer. ¿Era ella más poderosa que Bakugo? Imposible. Katsuki era la mejor, ella lo sabía y todos sus conocidos también.

''H-hey Momo-chan…no sabía que vendrías a esta academia…haha'' Midoriya estaba empezando a asustarse también. ¿Quién era esa mujer, que era capaz de hacer que Naruto imitara el nerviosismo propio del peli verde?

'' ¿Sabes lo que es más interesante, Naruto-nii?'' Se acercaba poco a poco al rubio, con una sonrisa para nada sincera. ''Yo tampoco sabría que vendrías aquí…de hecho, no he sabido nada de ti en meses… ¿por qué será?''

Naruto sabía la respuesta. Momo era la persona que más se preocupaba por su bienestar. No solo por su pasado, sino por su estado como 'humano sin poderes'. Si le hubiera informado de su entrenamiento, o del motivo principal por el que empezó con sus estudios, estaba bastante seguro de que no pararía hasta conseguir encerrarlo en su casa para siempre. No era una mala chica, sinceramente era la persona por la que más cariño sentía en ese momento. Precisamente por ello no quería involucrarla en sus metas. Toda persona que ocupaba su corazón acababa expuesta a más peligros de los deseados…

Tragando saliva, Naruto inclino levemente la cabeza, en señal de sumisión. ''Sé que me he comportado como un idiota contigo Momo-chan…lo siento mucho'' Elevando su rostro, sus miradas se conectaron por un momento, haciendo creer a la pelinegra que solo ellos estaban en la habitación. ''Es que no quería preocuparte…'' Finalizó el oji-azul con una sonrisa inocente mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo.

Ella quería estar cabreada con él, quería gritarle y golpearle por haberle ocultado tantas cosas. Pero unos segundos observando esos ojos azules… 'Si alguna vez se entera del poder que tiene sobre mi…no quiero ni imaginarlo' pensaba Momo, aceptando su derrota. ''Eres un idiota'' a pesar de decir lo que parecía un insulto, los dos intercambiaron una suave sonrisa.

''Pero en serio… ¿cómo se te ocurre presentarte al examen sin ningún tipo de Quirk? ¿Sabes lo que te podría haber pasado?'' la tensión abandono la habitación, y aunque la reprimenda no hubiera acabado, el miedo que mostraba Naruto si había finalizado.

''Sabes que nada puede detenerme, pasare esta y cualquier otra prueba que quieran usar!''

''Lo dices como si nada pudiera funcionar contra ti'' Naruto no supo identificar la sonrisa juguetona de Momo, por lo que se limitó a responder con su confianza natural.

''Exacto! Nada puede derrotar a Naruto Uzum-''

''Y aquella vez que mamá no te dejo comer ramen durante un mes, y no paraste de llorar y suplicarle qu-'' Con una velocidad digna de All Might, la boca de Momo fue interrumpida por la mano de un sobresaltado Naruto que la miraba como si acabara de intentar asesinarlo.

''Tu ganas'' dijo en un susurro cerca de su oído, dándole un cosquilleo para nada inocente a la joven adolescente.

Ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de Yaoyorozu, una chica de piel rosa, con una energía que parecía rivalizar con la de Naruto, se acercó al grupo '' ¿En serio que sois hermanos? No os parecéis en nada'' preguntaba sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro.

''Mina… ¿no podrías preguntar las cosas de manera más sutil?'' decía algo divertido cierto pelirrojo.

''Oh vamos, sabes que todos piensan lo mismo!'' exclamaba con un ligero puchero en su rostro (inflando las mejillas)

''No compartimos la misma sangre'' Escucharon a Momo responder. ''Mi familia lo adoptó con 9 años, pero ya es como si hubiéramos estado juntos toda la vida.'' Concluyo la pelinegra, ligeramente orgullosa al decir tal información, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Katsuki, la cual observaba toda la escena con una ceja levantada.

'' ¿Adoptado con 9 años? Que sign-''

''Esto no es el patio de un colegio''

Antes de que la rubia pudiera discutir con Naruto sobre porque alguien adoptaría a un niño tan tarde en cuestión de edad, o que había pasado con su anterior familia, una voz bastante cansada les había interrumpido. Nadie sabía cómo ese hombre había conseguido entrar en la clase sin que nadie notara su presencia, sobre todo envuelto en lo que Naruto creía que era un disfraz de oruga. Levantándose con pereza, el que la mayoría dedujo era su nuevo profesor se dirigió al frente de la clase.

''Al fondo de la clase están sus uniformes deportivos, en 5 minutos detrás del edificio. Hora de vuestra primera prueba''

(Minutos después)

Aizawa les había explicado lo que tendrían que hacer, los mismos simples ejercicios físicos que todas las escuelas evaluaban en algún momento, pero esta vez con permiso completo para usar sus poderes. Evidentemente, la mayoría estaban contentos y ansiosos por ver como subirían sus resultados añadiendo el uso de Quirks. Sin embargo, había cierto grupo de personas cuyos pensamientos los ocupaba Naruto. Mientras Katsuki era la única que parecía indiferente ante la idea, unos pocos se preocuparon al pensar que el rubio sería expulsado, al ser el único que no tenía ninguna ventaja en las pruebas.

Vieron como el rubio comenzó a realizar las pruebas físicas, de manera algo sorprendente para un ser humano normal, pero nada destacable comparado con los jóvenes con Quirk. La atención de todos fue captada al ver cómo, a una velocidad increíble, el profesor usaba unas extrañas vendas para atrapar a Naruto, nadie sabiendo que había hecho para ganarse esa reacción. Naruto intentaba escapar de sus ataduras, pero las supuestas vendas eran tan resistentes como el propio metal.

''He dicho que quiero ver vuestras capacidades completas, como vuestro profesor, lo más lógico es saber todas vuestras capacidades y límites. '' Los ojos de Aizawa brillaron con un color rojizo, su pelo actuando como si la gravedad hubiera desaparecido. ''Básicamente, es una falta de respeto hacia mí, el profesorado y tus compañeros el hecho de que estés ocultando la mayor parte de tu potencial. ''

Todos los alumnos murmullaban, sin molestarse en ocultar sus pensamientos frente a su aparentemente cabreado profesor. ''Espera un momento…Aizawa-sensei es Eraser Head! Su Quirk es capaz de anular los poderes de cualquiera que mire…Nunca pensé que llegaría a verlo'' Manteniendo con orgullo su título de fanboy, Midoriya comenzó a anotar rápidamente en su cuaderno.

''Pero Naruto ha sido Quirkless (sin Quirk) desde que lo conozco…a que se referirá Aizawa-sensei…'' Momo no podía evitar admitir que, aunque ella fuera la más cercana a Naruto de toda la clase, dicho rubio siempre daba un aura de misterio a su alrededor. ¿Cuantas cosas podría desconocer del rubio?

'' ¿…cómo?'' fue la respuesta de Naruto, tratando de rivalizar la cansada pero irritada mirada de Aizawa.

''Cualquier héroe profesional podría verlo, la manera en la que tensas tus músculos, expresiones faciales…'' el pelo volvió a obedecer las leyes de la gravedad. ''…no eres tan sutil como piensas. Los Quirk son como un musculo, una parte de tu cuerpo que nunca paras de entrenar. Al igual que un maestro en técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo podría ver sin problema cada movimiento de tu musculo*, cualquier profesor de esta academia podría ver que intentas ocultar tus poderes.''

La sorpresa de Midoriya y Momo solo era rivalizada por la expresión de ira de parte de Katsuki. Una parte de su cuerpo quería darle una paliza a Naruto por haberla subestimado. Pero esa parte era ligeramente controlada por la curiosidad de la joven rubia sobre que posible poder podría estar ocultando, y por qué.

Liberando a Naruto de sus ataduras, Aizawa le ofreció la pelota que antes había lanzado Bakugo en su prueba. ''Alguien que oculta quien es, es alguien en quien no se puede confiar. Si ese será tu camino a recorrer, no tienes ningún potencial para ser un héroe, hagas lo que hagas. Terminen de una vez las pruebas, tengo los ojos secos''

Nadie quiso hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Ni siquiera Katsuki, que hacía todo lo posible para controlar sus deseos de golpear con todas sus fuerzas a Naruto. Incluido All Might, todos los presentes lo miraban con un solo objetivo. Ver la parte del rubio que este había estado intentado ocultar. Los alumnos creían que a lo mejor era una clase de Quirk vergonzoso, o a lo mejor tan terrorífico que se había negado a usarlo. Pero para los dos profesores presentes había otra línea de pensamientos. Una persona que ocultaba sus poderes, era una amenaza. Era alguien que no quería que supieras su verdadero potencial. Era alguien que esperaba un posible enfrentamiento contigo. Si Naruto se decidía a ocultar sus poderes, no podían permitirse el dejarlo cursar en la academia.

Pero todos los pensamientos de los presentes eran ignorados por el rubio. Mirando la pelota en su mano, él tenía sus propios pensamientos por los que preocuparse. No se trataba de dejar de ocultar algo, era aceptar algo que siempre había negado. Una parte de su ser que no se permitía reclamar, ya que de ser así, también debería aceptar el daño que causó.

Memorias inundaban su mente, recuerdos que aún no estaba preparado para revelar, hechos que no quería revivir. 'No estoy preparado para pasar página…' Naruto apretaba la pelota con fuerza. '…pero al menos tengo que empezar a intentarlo…tengo que esforzarme para convertirme en el héroe que quiero ser…'

Ante la mirada de los impacientes espectadores, una fina capa de energía azul salía del brazo de Naruto, brillando levemente mientras acariciaba con suavidad su piel. 'Tengo que dejar de vivir en el pasado…' Aizawa calmaba su mirada al ver a Naruto retractando su brazo, cogiendo impulso para el lanzamiento.

'Sé que soy un idiota, pero todavía no puedo aceptarte del todo' pensaba el rubio.

El aire se elevó, y pequeñas grietas salían del suelo que pisaba, lanzando la bola lo más lejos posible con la cantidad de poder que estaba usando. El aparato de Aizawa pitaba, mostrando a todos que Naruto había enviado la pelota a 200 metros de distancia. Dándose la vuelta, Naruto se dirigió a todos los presentes, con una breve mirada hacia la dirección donde All Might se estaba escondiendo.

''El nombre de mi Quirk es 'Ninshu', genero una energía que es capaz de aumentar mis capacidades.'' Decía, mientras levantaba su brazo para fijarse en su mano. ''Me jure a nunca usarlo antes de ser rescatado, así que no sé cuál es el límite de mi poder.'' Explicó hacia todos, para después centrarse en su profesor. ''Me da igual si no confías en mí. Pase lo que pase me convertiré en un héroe capaz de protegeros a todos, así que hazme todas las pruebas que quieras, porque igualmente seré reconocido por todos como el mejor héroe!''

Ciertos alumnos lo miraban con admiración, sin poder negar lo fácil que parecía imaginar al rubio convirtiéndose en un héroe profesional. Claro que toda celebración acabó cuando las explosiones de Katsuki se hicieron escuchar. Decir que estaba enfadada era decir poco. Apretaba sus puños con fuerza, esperando que de esa forma pudiera estrangular toda la furia que estaba produciendo su cuerpo. 'En todas las peleas que tuvimos…todas las veces en las que le mandaba a volar…siempre me estuvo subestimando!'

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la rubia se lanzó hacia Naruto, acabando por tirarlo al suelo con ella encima de él. No se molestó en ocultar lo cabreada que estaba, simplemente miró a Naruto a los ojos, una mano en su cuello y la otra frente a su rostro, amenazando con explotarlo.

''Por qué no usaste tu Quirk conmigo, Bigotes!'' el agarre de su cuello se apretaba cada vez más. '' ¿Acaso crees que eres tan superior a mí?!''

Para los demás, Katsuki era una loca. Una psicópata que solo quería pelear con todo el mundo. Pero Naruto no estaba viendo eso ahora mismo. Aunque todo el exterior de la joven encima suyo gritara que solo quería matarlo, su mirada decía otra cosa. Era una mirada, que aun cabreada, mandaba una emoción completamente diferente. Inseguridad.

Las facciones en el rostro de la joven se inundaron con sorpresa al notar la mano del rubio acariciando tu mejilla. ''No quería que nuestra amistad se basara en las peleas…los combates amistosos son divertidos, pero yo quería conocer a la Katsuki que hay detrás de esas peleas'' respondió el oji-azul, sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. No hacía falta decir que Aizawa no necesitó intervenir. Katsuki no podía procesar lo que acababa de pasar, pero era obvio para los dos profesores y Naruto, que había perdido todo deseo existente de pelear. Al menos temporalmente.

''Los amantes, dense prisa y seguid con las pruebas. Esto está durando más de lo necesario…'' Después de que el profesor soltara esa bomba, que despertó otra vez las emociones agresivas de Katsuki, la clase siguió con su objetivo previsto.

''Vaya vaya Aizawa-kun''

'No me merezco esto…' de manera agotada, Eraser Head vio como All Might se acercaba con su imponente sonrisa. ''Sabes perfectamente que Naruto no es el único que ocultaba sus capacidades…pero solo a él le obligaste a mostrar su verdadero potencial.

Haciendo gestos relativamente infantiles con los dedos, la sonrisa nunca abandono el rostro de All Might. '' ¿Podría ser que el frio Aizawa-kun tiene su primer alumno favorito?'' Haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar las fuertes risas que soltaba el musculoso profesor, Aizawa decidió volver con sus alumnos.

''Su potencial como héroe no es cero, es tan simple como eso. '' Parándose levemente, le dirigió una mirada seria al héroe número uno. ''Tu mejor que nadie deberías saber por qué le obligué a enseñarme sus poderes, All Might…al fin y al cabo, fuiste tú el que le falló. ''

Viendo como su compañero de profesorado abandonaba la conversación, no pudo negar que Aizawa tenía razón. Por muy buen amigo que fuera con el joven Midoriya…'Por mi culpa…su potencial como villano…tampoco es cero' pensaba, su rostro perdiendo la sonrisa por un segundo.

Observando como sus nuevos alumnos realizaban las pruebas, ahora Naruto consiguiendo resultados bastante decentes, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al pensar en el problemático rubio. 'Incluso usando sus poderes tengo la sensación de que sigue ocultando algo…lo de no saber cuáles son sus límites le valdrá de excusa si algún día sus poderes hacen algo inesperado…'

''Aaaah Katsuki-chan, tu cara es muy graciosa cuando te concentr-''

Aizawa no se preocupó lo mas mínimo al ver como Naruto era lanzado por los aires, Katsuki gritando lo que parecían ser insultos hacia el rubio y su conducta de payaso. Sacando el aparato que había usado antes en los test de lanzamiento, este indicó que Naruto había recorrido 300 metros gracias a la explosión. '¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar esta clase a mí?' suspiraba

(Minutos después, descanso entre clase y clase)

La mayoría de los alumnos masculinos sentían lastima por el rubio impredecible. Todos querían hacerle mil preguntas sobre lo que había pasado en el 'examen' de Aizawa. Pero al ver como Katsuki y Momo hacían equipo para explicarle a Naruto porque nunca debía mentirlas otra vez, decidieron dejar que el rubio tuviera su funeral en paz.

'' ¿No crees que el Quirk de Naruto es alucinante? Esa cosa azul salió de su cuerpo, y después hizo 'bam!' al lanzar la pelota!'' Mina, la joven más peculiar de la clase, se había unido al grupo de chicos junto a Kirishima, la conversación del día siendo obviamente el Uzumaki.

''Me recuerda a mi Quirk. Yo me hago más resistente y él se vuelve más fuerte…es la rivalidad perfecta!'' exclamaba el pelirrojo entusiasmado.

''A mí me parece una versión más débil del Quirk de Midoriya'' comentaba Sero, provocando que todos asintieran.

''Es más débil, pero al menos lo puede usar sin destrozar sus brazos!'' Midoriya se sintió algo avergonzado ante su falta de control.

'' ¿A qué creéis que se refería cuando dijo algo sobre un rescate?'' Preguntó Ojiro, su cola ondeando al viento, atrayendo la atención del grupo. Después de unos minutos adoptando una pose pensativa, todos se giraron al ver que Midoriya parecía murmurar sin parar. Recibiendo un pequeño golpe de parte de Kirishima, Izuku se sorprendió un poco al ver que se había concentrado demasiado.

'' ¿No os da la sensación…'' preguntaba a todos a su alrededor ''…de que hemos visto a Naruto en algún otro lugar?''

Antes de que pudieran pensar en la pregunta de Midoriya, las puertas de la clase se abrieron con brusquedad.

''Estoy…entrando por la puerta como una persona normal!'' Nadie cuestionaba lo extravagante que era su nuevo profesor, todos estaban bastante ocupados en comentar lo alucinante que era tener a All Might en su clase. Era bastante increíble el pensar que el héroe más poderoso y famoso del mundo estaba usando su tiempo para enseñarles. Incluso Bakugo no podía evitar mirarlo con admiración, pensando como de fuerte se haría con las clases de un héroe tan formidable.

Pero All Might sabía todo esto. Todos los profesores hacían un exhaustivo análisis de sus nuevos alumnos, intentando descifrar como pensaban, como reaccionaban, etc. No era algo sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que tenían que convertir a esos jóvenes en héroes capaces de afrontar cualquier problema. Ningún profesor quería que su academia generara héroes poco preparados que acabaran muriendo en su primera lucha contra un villano, por ello, todos se esforzaban al máximo en comprender las mentes de sus alumnos.

Cuando este miraba a su clase, el ver la admiración en los ojos de los jóvenes le calmaba, no porque le gustara la fama, sino porque si admiraban tanto el Símbolo de la Paz, habían más posibilidades de que todas sus motivaciones se centraran en convertirse en héroes dignos de la aprobación de All Might. Pero su mente anotó las 4 personas que mostraban poca o ninguna admiración. Todoroki, hijo de Endeavor, y Katsuki, ambos lo miraban con unos ojos que gritaban 'quiero superarte'. Era bastante inofensivo, pero igualmente era diferente a las reacciones de los demás. No le preocupaban ya que, no querían superarle en fuerza bruta, querían superarle como héroe.

Tokoyami, el joven con características parecidas a las de un pájaro, parecía tener sentimientos neutrales frente a todo. No desprendía odio, pero parecía que contenía sus emociones. No tan preocupante, pero tendría que consultarlo con Aizawa después.

Y por último, Naruto Uzumaki. Sonriendo al escuchar las palabras de admiración por parte de Midoriya, hablando con su 'hermana' y a su vez cabreando a Katsuki con su mera presencia. Para cualquier otra persona, Naruto reaccionaba igual que la mayoría de sus alumnos, pero All Might era diferente. En el momento en el que cruzaron miradas, el rubio Uzumaki relajó su rostro, aun sonriendo. Solo alguien como All Might, que forzaba siempre una sonrisa para ocultar sus miedos, podía reconocer que la sonrisa que dirigía el oji-azul a su profesor era falsa. La pregunta era, ¿qué es lo que ocultaba esa sonrisa? Era el hecho de que ningún profesor sabía realmente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Naruto lo que les hacía desconfiar de él. A lo mejor eran simples nervios al ver héroes tan famosos, o a lo mejor estaba enamorado y quería ocultar sus emociones. Pero igualmente, era más seguro estar en guardia.

''En esta clase vamos a hacer algo un poco especial'' comenzó a explicar All Might. ''Aizawa-sensei os ha permitido ver las ventajas de usar vuestros poderes, y como los resultados mejoran dependiendo de cómo los uséis en ciertas situaciones.'' Claramente, el Quirk de Mineta no podía ayudarle en ejercicios como el lanzamiento de la pelota, pero si mejoraba bastante las pruebas atléticas. Era una cuestión de imaginación, ver como podías aplicar tu Quirk en cada situación.

''Ahora haremos un ejercicio para que empecéis a usar esas ventajas en tiempo real. Es decir, entrenamiento. Poco a poco durante este curso aprenderéis a analizar los diferentes usos de vuestros poderes, dependiendo de a lo que os estéis enfrentando.'' Finalizó el héroe, dejando a alumnos como Mina y Kaminari ligeramente confusos, y otros más inteligentes como Momo asintiendo. 'Básicamente, el primer año se enfoca en estrategia…'

''Entonces, ¿qué haremos hoy?'' Preguntaba Kirishima, con la esperanza de que la respuesta le ayudara con su confusión.

All Might sonrió, su atención enfocándose levemente en los 4 alumnos 'preocupantes' y sus reacciones. ''Batallas amistosas entre ustedes! Uno contra uno, HAHAHA'' Exclamaba el profesor, emocionando la mayor parte de su clase con la noticia. No era extraño ver que ni Tokoyami ni Todoroki mostraban alguna emoción ante la noticia, pero tampoco parecía que les disgustara la idea. Naruto simplemente sonrió de manera nerviosa al ver como Katsuki le decía con la mirada 'te voy a dar una paliza'.

''Ya que hoy es el primer día, les dejare pelear solo a los que se ofrezcan voluntarios. Da igual cual sea su oponente, estas batallas os darán la experiencia que necesitáis para fortalecer vuestra mente. Pensar en todas las ventajas y desventajas no solo de vuestros poderes, sino de los poderes del contrincante, e idear un plan con esa información. Un ejercicio heroico para la juventud! HAHAHA'' Todos habían entendido más o menos la utilidad del ejercicio.

Si Tsuyu, la joven rana, se enfrentara a un enemigo como Kaminari, no podría usar su ventaja acuática. Su victoria dependería mayormente de la estrategia que haya planeado. Era solo el primer día, y aunque hubieran clases bastante normales como inglés, podían ver como los profesores aprovecharían el año al máximo para instruirles.

(Minutos después)

'¿Alguien me quiere explicar cómo todo acaba de esta manera siempre?'

En una instalación preparada para duelos de la academia, todos los jóvenes y su profesor veían por las cámaras a los que se enfrentarían el día de hoy en la prueba de All Might. Nadie estaba sorprendido al ver que los que se pelearían eran la pareja de rubios. La rubia irascible y el rubio payaso. Los conocían desde hace poco tiempo, pero la imagen de esos dos peleando era bastante familiar. Era como si alguien, un ser omnipotente y extremadamente atractivo, cambiara el destino para enfrentarlos.

'Según Aizawa, estos son los dos alumnos más problemáticos. Una con un orgullo demasiado grande, el otro una incógnita demasiado misteriosa.' No lo admitiría delante de sus alumnos, pero que Katsuki se hubiera ofrecido voluntaria y obligara a Naruto a pelear con ella era una suerte para All Might. Necesitaba esta batalla para poder tener una idea de cómo trabajar con tan problemáticos jóvenes.

''Te aviso, Bigotitos. Como se te ocurra pelear sin tu Quirk, te daré tal paliza que no quedara ni tu ropa. ''

Usando una mano para acariciar su pelo, Naruto soltó una risita. ''Nunca pensé que tuvieras un lado tan pervertido Katsuki-chan. Si esa era tu intención deberías habérmelo pedido desde el principio. '' Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a emanar un ligero brillo azul.

Katsuki ignoró la burla del rubio. Después de la pelea le haría cobrar por ello, pero ahora estaba en un combate serio. No podía permitirse avergonzarse, no sabía cómo su recién descubierto Quirk cambiaría el estilo de pelea de Naruto. Tenía que estar alerta.

'6…no, ¿7 metros? Creo que serán…casi 2 segundos' Después de ver la distancia a la que estaba Katsuki, inclino un poco las piernas y sin darle tiempo a prepararse, esprintó hacia ella. La velocidad tomo desprevenida a Bakugo, algo cabreada al ver que incluso en la prueba de Aizawa-sensei, Naruto seguía ocultando parte de su fuerza. Sin tiempo para pensar, atacó a Naruto con su brazo derecho, este preparado para generar explosiones en cualquier momento.

Golpeando su antebrazo, Naruto desvió su brazo, de la misma manera que lo había hecho anteriormente en una de sus primeras peleas, para luego intentar atrapar su rostro con la otra mano. Desesperadamente, Katsuki usó el brazo que el rubio había desviado para crear una explosión lo bastante fuerte como para ayudarla a escapar de Naruto. Siendo impulsada a cierta distancia, la joven giró de manera acrobática en el aire para poder aterrizar en el suelo.

''No esperaba que pudieras escapar de eso Katsuki-chan, sin duda eres de las mejores de la clase!'' Decía Naruto alegremente.

Una sonrisa llena de orgullo ocupó el rostro de la joven, agradecida por el alago. ''Yo tampoco esperaba que pudieras ser tan rápido Bigotitos.''

Enfrascándose nuevamente en la pelea, todos observaban como los dos rubios desviaban o bloqueaban la mayor parte de los golpes, la batalla centrándose en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo por la dominancia del otro. 'En cierta manera, su Quirk es como un One for All al 5%... ¿tendrá alguna relación o estoy pensándolo demasiado?'

Esos pensamientos de All Might eran igualados por Midoriya, que intentaba analizar por completo las capacidades de Naruto. Bakugo tenía la posibilidad de acabar con el rubio rápidamente si usaba más poder en sus explosiones, pero el problema estaba en que Naruto no le dejaba margen de tiempo para acumular más potencia de fuego. Su Quirk no parecía tan especial, pero si sumabas la velocidad que obtenía gracias a su 'Ninshu' y sus habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, dicha combinación era lo bastante intensa como para obligar a Katsuki a centrar todas sus energías en defenderse.

''A corta distancia eres un dolor en el culo!'' Exclamaba Katsuki, usando una explosión considerablemente potente para alejarse de Naruto. Viendo como este se preparaba para perseguirla, esta preparó con tiempo su brazo, apuntando al Uzumaki con una sonrisa. ''Muere!''

All Might se preocupó un poco por su estudiante. La explosión que acababa de causar Katsuki, aunque no fuera la más potente que pueda generar, seguía teniendo bastante fuerza. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco al ver que, del humo de la explosión, salía un veloz rubio, atrapando a Katsuki con su mano mientras la tiraba al suelo, inmovilizándola con su cuerpo.

Momo no sabía si estar cabreada o aliviada con su hermano adoptivo. 'No tuvo tiempo para esquivar esa explosión, da igual lo rápido que sea…' Viendo como Naruto seguía encima de Katsuki controlándola, se dio cuenta de que su camisa era prácticamente inexistente. 'Recibió la explosión completamente…¿cómo alguien puede salir ileso de algo así?'

Naruto se fijó en la mirada de sorpresa y confusión por parte de la rubia. ''Dije que mi Ninshu aumentaba mis capacidades…eso no es solo fuerza y velocidad, también resistencia.'' Aclaraba el oji-azul, lo suficientemente alto como para que sus compañeros también lo escucharan. ''No tuve mucho tiempo para reaccionar, del susto casi uso toda mi energía para defenderme…tu Quirk es demasiado alucinante Katsuki-chan''. Decía alegremente, pero dejando ver a los demás el cansancio en su voz.

Katsuki quería gritarle como siempre, dejar que su ira tomara el control y empezar otra pelea, y no acabar hasta tener a Naruto arrodillado ante sus pies. Pero no pudo. Su prioridad en ese momento era mirar intensamente al chico encima de ella. Gracias al estado de su camisa, pudo fijarse en su torso sin ningún problema. Había algo de bonito en ver como de definidos estaban los músculos del rubio, como si no hubiera ninguna parte del rubio desperdiciada, todo su cuerpo físicamente al máximo. No estaba muy hinchado, era una estructura…aerodinámica, cosa que era bastante positiva. A nadie le gustaba alguien con músculos del tamaño de su cabeza.

Pero ella no se fijaba en su torso simplemente por diversión juvenil (aunque tampoco lo descarto). 'Su piel…esta impecable. Solo tiene algo de suciedad por la explosión pero…no hay ni un solo rasguño, cicatriz…' Nunca lo admitiría, pero tenía que hacer algo de esfuerzo para lo tocar sus abdominales. Debería sentirse humillada ante ese dato, su última explosión era lo bastante fuerte como para mandar al hospital a la mayoría. Pero Naruto ahí estaba, encima de ella **otra vez,** dominándola, su cuerpo intacto como si no acabara de recibir la totalidad de la explosión en la cara.

La cara…

Sus miradas se conectaron durante segundos, que parecían minutos para los dos rubios. Sus ojos azules como el cielo, esa pupila rasgada que le daba un aire salvaje, esas marcas en sus mejill-

'Espera un momento…'

Rápidamente centrándose otra vez en sus ojos, Katsuki tenía una cara que insinuaba que acababa de ver un fantasma. Otra vez en inundada en esos ojos cálidos, miraba cada detalle de estos, solo para ver que eran simples ojos humanos, nada fuera de lo normal.

'Que coñ-… ¿estoy empezando a volverme loca? ¿O de verdad Naruto tenía las pupilas como las de un maldito gato?'

* * *

Cositas que quiero aclarar. Primero, aunque lo parezca, **nadie está enamorado de nadie**. Son adolescentes, así que hare que reaccionen a ciertas cosas. Aunque no soy una mujer, dudo mucho que una adolescente en plena juventud no mire ni por un segundo un cuerpazo en frente de ella. Son simples reacciones biológicas. No quiero decir que no vaya a haber romance, solo aclaro que si se da el caso de que haya romance en esta historia, puedo asegurar que todavía no ha empezado.

Tengo que admitir que **Zeadreus** tiene razón, hay demasiados fics en los que Naruto tiene un harem. Pero también tengo que decir que yo no busco crear un fic 'fuera de lo normal'. Solo quiero aportar mi granito de arena en esta página. No estoy diciendo que la historia vaya a ser un harem, solo digo que me da igual si la decisión final acaba siendo un cliché, mientras la historia en general me satisfaga, por mí no hay problema. Si alguno tiene sugerencias en la pareja, o en la ausencia de pareja, **opinad sin miedo** , podéis mandar un mensaje privado si sois vergonzosos. Siempre estoy abierto a nuevas ideas, aunque el argumento principal que tengo en mente no cambiara.

Lo de la familia de Momo adoptando a Naruto fue simple lógica para mí. Según lo veo, ella es la única con una familia que no tiene ni la más mínima dificultad económica. Hasta donde sé, su madre es una persona seria, pero si apoyan tanto a su hija para ser una heroína es que deben tener un minimo de sentido de la justicia. Si te sobra el dinero, y apoyas los ideales de un héroe, para mi es lógico que ellos adopten a un niño con un pasado como el de Naruto. El pasado de este se ira revelando poco a poco. Como si fuera soltando una pieza del puzzle en cada capitulo. Podeis ir juntandola poco a poco e imaginar el pasado, o esperar a que yo acabe revelandolo. Lo que quiero mantener en misterio durante algunos capitulos, no es las experiencias de Naruto en sí. Espero no aburrirlos con tanto misterio.

No se me ocurre más que decir, así que alguno se queda con dudas y no quiere preguntar con reviews, **pueden usar un mensaje privado sin ningún problema**.


	3. Chapter 3

5784+9648=15432

Primero dar las gracias a **fraxures** , **mauricio0w0** , **bladetri** , **Don Obvion** , **trollmemex** y **Takumi Yousei** por dejar reviews. Muchas veces pienso que cada vez escribo peor, asi que agrada el saber que no os ha disgustado la historia (de momento). Eso si, no tengan miedo de dejar alguna crítica si la ven necesaria. Las unicas dudas que creo que hay por el momento son respecto a **si habrá harem o no**. Sinceramente no lo tengo planeado todavia. Si es verdad que me interesa mucho la idea de un desarrollo romántico con la versión de Katsuki de mi historia, y también me gustan mucho los personajes femeninos como Mina, Momo, Mt Lady, etc. De momento me centraré en crear una 'atracción' hacia Naruto, pero todavía no se decidirá si esa atracción terminará en una relación.

Para terminar, me he dado cuenta de que **el link que puse en el primer capítulo para enseñar como se vería Fem Katsuki no sirve para nada**. Así que si aun tienen dudas sobre como sería su aspecto, usen este link bit. ly/2JLRmoF (juntad los espacios), y si este tampoco funciona mandadme un mensaje privado y yo os enviare el link enterito.

* * *

'' _ **Tengo que dejar de vivir en el pasado**_ **, ¿huh? ¿Eso significa que dejaras de actuar como si todo** **fuera culpa mía?** ''

Naruto se despertó rápidamente, algo alterado ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, llevándose una mano hacia su pecho, se concentró en ignorar su pasado en ese momento para centrarse en su situación actual. Estaba en una habitación desconocida para él, y por el diseño de esta era evidente que estaba en una especie de enfermería.

'' ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?'' Una mano en su rostro, de alguna manera intentando mejorar su memoria.

A su lado, Midoriya no le quitaba la vista de encima, escuchando ligeramente como Recovery Girl se cabreaba por su manera tan irresponsable de usar su Quirk. Deku sabía que nunca conseguiría cumplir sus sueños si no lograba un mejor control de One for All, pero en estos momentos no podía hacer nada más que entrenar e intentar conseguir la fuerza física necesaria para soportar el gran poder que le había entregado All Might.

''La joven Bakugo te hizo volar por los aires después de que te colocaras encima de ella. Tengo que admitir que me sorprende que no hayas muerto, tu cabeza se incrustó en la pared como si fueras un clavo'' Añadió All Might, presente en la sala para ver como Midoriya se recuperaba de sus heridas, y recibir las reprimendas de Recovery Girl sobre sus malas enseñanzas.

A Naruto le extrañaba bastante ver a All Might al lado de Deku. Sabía que el Símbolo de la Paz se preocuparía por sus alumnos, pero por lo que podía ver Deku solo se había roto los dedos, ya curados por Recovery Girl. ¿Se preocupaba tanto por todos sus alumnos?

''Lo que a mí me sorprende es que desde que has estado aquí no he podido encontrar ninguna herida, superficial por lo menos. Si All Might no me hubiera asegurado lo grande que fue esa explosión pensaría que solo estas aquí para dormir en mi enfermería. ''

Al escuchar el testimonio de su enfermera, Naruto no reaccionó de ninguna manera. Aunque una parte suya supiera que era estúpida su manera de pensar, otra parte odiaba con todo su ser esa peculiar habilidad que tenía. No era realmente su culpa, eso que tenía dentro no era parte de él.

'' **Incorrecto** ''

Naruto sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, intentando librarse de esos pensamientos. Mirando a los presentes en la habitación, y sin pasar desapercibido por All Might, Naruto sonrió de manera forzada. ''No le digáis eso a Katsuki-chan, no quiero que se esfuerce más en matarme.'' Respondió con una ligera risa, acompañado por la sonrisa de Midoriya, que aunque sabía que Naruto estaba bromeando, también era verdad que Bakugo sería más dura con el rubio si se enterara de que era más resistente de lo normal.

 **(En clase)**

''Eres mi ídolo Naruto!''

Nada más volver a su clase, nuestro protagonista fue rodeado por una gran parte de sus compañeros de estudios, estos bastante emocionados al ver como Naruto parecía ileso a pesar de su enfrentamiento.

''Bakugo da un montón de miedo, si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar me habría destrozado al instante!'' Exclamaba Kaminari, mientras se asustaba al pensar en cómo sería la situación si fuera él el que tuviera a una Katsuki furiosa en frente suya.

''Haha no sé porque os impresiona tanto, a mí también me dio una paliza.'' Respondía Naruto, acariciándole la cabeza a Momo al ver que esta se había unido a la conversación.

''Nii-chan…no me trates como si fuera una niña pequeña…'' Se quejaba mientras intentaba apartar la mano de su querido hermano adoptivo. ''Aunque Bakugo ganara la pelea, tu tuviste tiempo suficiente para dejarla K.O. Si no te hubieras quedado mirándola como un idiota habrías ganado tú.''

Ese comentario fue escuchado por Katsuki, que evaporó el lápiz que tenía en la mano nada más oírlo. Sus ojos clavados en Naruto, intentando acuchillarle mentalmente.

''Lo cierto que es que prácticamente llevo toda mi vida sin usar mi Quirk, así que no tengo mucho control sobre el.'' Empezó a explicar Naruto, sin darse cuenta de que todos estaban bastante interesados en averiguar cualquier pequeño detalle sobre el misterioso rubio. ''Si la pelea hubiera seguido me hubiera quedado sin energías.''

'Tiene sentido.' Deku pensaba.

''Los Quirks son como un musculo, necesitas ejercitarlos para poder usarlos con mayor eficacia. Al estar tanto tiempo sin usarlo, tu control sobre el está en su punto más débil.'' La explicación fue dada por Momo, recordándoles a todos como ella era de las más brillantes de la clase.

'¿Quiere decir que todavía no he visto su poder al 100%?' Se preguntaba Katsuki

''Eso es alucinante!'' Exclamaba Mina dando saltitos de la emoción.

'' ¿Qué tiene de alucinante que su Quirk esté en su estado más débil?'' Le preguntaba Kirishima a su amiga de piel rosa, siempre encontrándola demasiado impulsiva para su propio bien. 'Aunque pensándolo bien, Mina podría ser la única persona de aquí que se parezca a Naruto…'

''Pues que si lo fortalece Naruto sería el más fuerte de la clase seguro!''

Uniéndose a Katsuki, Todoroki empezó a fijarse en el grupo que estaba manteniendo la conversación. El Quirk de Naruto parecía un simple Quirk de aumento de capacidades físicas. Había muchos héroes de tipo cuerpo a cuerpo con Quirks similares al del rubio y Midoriya. Aun sabiendo esto, algo en su mente no podía evitar en relacionar a los dos alumnos con All Might.

''A mí me da igual ser el más fuerte Mina-chan'' El pelirrojo frunció ligeramente el ceño al escuchar la familiaridad con la que Naruto se refería a Ashido. Todos podían observar que por alguna extraña razón, Naruto utilizaba –chan con todas las mujeres que conocía. Y por su personalidad, muchos dudaban que fueran intentos de seducción, al menos no de manera consciente. Pero igualmente no pudo evitar cuestionar las intenciones del rubio.

''Si es verdad que quiero hacerme lo más fuerte posible…pero no es simplemente por ser el mejor'' Añadía Naruto, ganándose la atención de sus compañeros y (sin darse cuenta) la admiración de algunos/as. ''Quiero ser lo más fuerte posible para poder protegeros a todos ustedes, para que mi debilidad no me impida ayudar a quien lo necesite…''

All Might escuchaba la conversación desde fuera de la clase, deteniendo su trayecto hacia el aula de profesores al oír el discurso de Naruto.

''El mejor héroe de todos no es el más fuerte, sino el que mejor protege a las personas que ama y las que estén en peligro. No parare hasta conseguir llegar a ese punto!''

Unos segundos de silencio fue lo único que permitió Mina, para después emocionarse otra vez con Naruto exclamando lo gracioso que se ponía cuando hablaba de manera filosófica. Naruto solo podía rascarse la nuca con vergüenza, al ver como Kirishima se unía a Mina con emoción, pidiéndole al rubio que se convirtieran en rivales, mientras Mina no paraba de saltar en frente de Naruto, su energía sin disminuir una pizca.

Sin él saberlo, su discurso había afectado más de lo que esperaba a algunos de los oyentes.

Todoroki y Katsuki tenían una línea de pensamiento algo similar. El hijo de Endeavor simplemente lo miraba con curiosidad, y aunque no supiera si Naruto estaba relacionado con All Might o no, algo dentro de él le decía que en un futuro necesitaría demostrarle a su viejo que podía derrotar al misterioso rubio.

Katsuki a su vez estaba algo más confusa respecto a su opinión frente a Naruto. Su odio hacia Naruto se basaba en la creencia de que este pensaba que era superior. Pero todo lo que decía el rubio parecía negar la teoría de la joven. Estaba segura de que Naruto intentaría volverse el mejor, pero no era para demostrar su superioridad. Katsuki no era una ignorante (no olviden que es de las mejores de la clase), aunque Naruto siguiera siendo un misterio, su discurso estaba cargado con sinceridad. Realmente la intención de Naruto era la de proteger.

Eso dejaba a Katsuki en una encrucijada. Naruto era algo parecido a All Might, era un símbolo que ella quería alcanzar o superar, era una persona digna de ser un héroe. Por mucho que quisiera odiarlo con todo su ser, su pecho no pudo evitar reaccionar ante las palabras del rubio (el diafragma, no sean pervertidos). Le frustraba demasiado la idea de que Naruto haya podido cambiar su manera de pensar, le cabreaba muchísimo imaginar su estúpida sonrisa al enterarse de que su actitud la confundía tanto. 'Debería darle una paliza por darme este dolor de cabeza'

Deku observaba como a Naruto de repente le daba un escalofrío, mirando de lado a lado por si había algún shinobi oculto intentado matarlo. No podía dejar de pensar que Naruto era una persona alucinante. Su Quirk no era de los más poderosos, los más inteligentes de la clase sabían que Naruto aguanto la pelea contra Katsuki simplemente por sus reflejos y agilidad más que por su Quirk. Katsuki, Todoroki, incluso su propio Quirk (heredado de All Might) tenían mayor fuerza bélica que el de Naruto, y sin embargo Naruto era la persona que más admiración recibía por parte del peliverde (a excepción de All Might).

La más impactada de todos era Momo, que no podía apartar la vista de su hermano. El Uzumaki era un idiota, siempre actuando de manera despreocupada, nunca tomándose sus estudios en serio, siempre metiéndose en problemas…Era un desastre, lo había sido desde siempre, y algo le decía que nunca dejaría de serlo. Pero por unos segundos, en sus ojos no veía a Naruto Uzumaki, su querido y estúpido hermano. No, en frente suya estaba Naruto Uzumaki, su futuro héroe.

Al darse cuenta de las implicaciones de sus pensamientos, Momo sacudió su cabeza lo más fuertemente posible, intentando desconectar aquella parte de su cerebro que la estaba haciendo avergonzarse tanto.

El profesor que les enseñaría en la próxima clase estaba llegando al aula, solo para fijarse en un pensativo All Might apoyado en las paredes del pasillo

'' ¿Pasa algo, All Might?''

Sus pensamientos interrumpidos, el musculoso rubio miró al profesor que le había hablado. ''N-nada, me perdí en mis pensamientos de camino al aula del profesorado, si me disculpas.'' Se despidió amablemente, mientras seguía su camino. Todos los alumnos se habían tomado de manera positiva los pensamientos de Naruto, no necesitaba verlos para saberlo. Pero para All Might era el caso contrario. Las palabras de Naruto solo le generaron arrepentimiento, un sentimiento de culpabilidad al entender el significado detrás de la meta del rubio.

 _El mejor héroe de todos no es el más fuerte, sino el que mejor protege a las personas que ama y las que estén en peligro._

All Might ostentaba el título del héroe más fuerte, el Top Hero que siempre salvaba a quien estaba en peligro. O eso creía el resto del mundo. Porque aunque no hubiera nadie que actualmente pudiera ganarle en una pelea, él sabía (y Naruto) que él no era el mejor héroe según la descripción de Naruto. Porque All Might no pudo salvar a todos lo que estuvieron en peligro. Porque aunque tuvo tiempo para intentarlo, fracaso en salvarlo. Y sin importar que ahora haya salido de aquel infierno, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que…

All Might no pudo salvar a Naruto a tiempo.

 **(El día siguiente)**

Siguiendo las instrucciones de All Might, todos los alumnos de la clase 1-A se habían equipado con los trajes de héroes preparados según sus sugerencias, y se dirigieron al área de prácticas que había mencionado su profesor. El objetivo de los trajes era usar la tecnología como medio para poder eliminar cualquier debilidad que tuvieran sus Quirks, o al menos facilitar su uso. Claro está, muchos de ellos simplemente se centraron simplemente en la estética de sus trajes.

Al igual que su hermana, el traje de Naruto era de los que más piel enseñaba. Prácticamente todo su torso estaba expuesto, su traje consistiendo simplemente en pantalones negros con tejido resistente, y una túnica blanca que cubría desde sus hombros hasta los pies del rubio, 9 tomoes formando un cuadrado en su espalda, y 3 tomoes en la parte frontal de cada hombro (básicamente, la 'túnica' de Rikudou, pero con el pecho al descubierto estilo Natsu de Fairy Tail)

'' ¿Qué haces casi desnudo, pervertido?'' Preguntaba Katsuki. Momo necesitaba su piel expuesta para poder usar su Quirk sin romper su traje. Naruto no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo.

''Cada vez que me pongo algo de ropa me la terminas rompiendo, no quiero tener que sacrificar el dinero de mi ramen para reparar el traje'' Era parte del motivo. Momo sabía que Naruto no lo hacía solo para ahorrar en ramen, también quería evitar una bronca de su madre sobre no saber cómo gestionar el dinero. La madre de Momo podía ser terrorífica cuando quería.

''¿Me estas echando la culpa a mí? Si no fueras tan débil a lo mejor no te rompería tantas camisas, Bigotitos.''

''¿Oooooh?'' Se unió a la conversación cierta chica invisible. ''¿O sea que no hay día que no le desnudes? No sabía que vuestra relación llegaba hasta ese punto…''

''Como te atrev-''

Rodeando sus hombros con un brazo, el rubio juntó su mejilla con la de Katsuki, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. ''Así de unidos estamos! Katsuki-chan no puede pasar un solo día sin mí, som-''

Todas las posibles conversaciones fueron interrumpidas al ver como Naruto atravesaba uno de los edificios de la zona de prácticas, propulsado por la explosión de una muy furiosa Katsuki que los miraba a todos, como si estuviera diciendo 'si dicen algo respecto a lo que acaba de pasar os mato'

De los escombros se levantaba perezosamente el joven rubio, que analizando el estado de su traje, dio saltos de alegría al estilo Mina Ashido, gritando cosas como 'no más meses sin ramen'. Era curioso como Katsuki solia centrar sus explosiones 'amistosas' en el abdomen del rubio, haciendo imposible que pudiera romper un tipo de ropa que solo le cubría la espalda.

'Puede que lo haga porque sabe que su torso nunca recibe heridas' Reflexionaba Momo mientras observaba a Mina unirse al festival de los saltitos con su hermano. Desviando su mirada hacia Katsuki, algo le decía que a lo mejor no era tan alocada la idea de que estuviera intentado desnudarle.

''El otro día vimos las ventajas de crear una estrategia en la que podamos usar nuestros Quirk con eficacia frente a un Quirk totalmente diferente.'' Comenzó la explicación All Might. ''Aunque el Quirk de la joven Bakugo sea más destructivo, Naruto aprovechó su movilidad mejorada para no permitirle usar sus explosiones al máximo.''

Katsuki fruncía el ceño ante esa declaración. Le molestaba bastante admitirlo, pero su compañero rubio parecía adquirir una enorme inteligencia estratégica en algunas ocasiones. Nunca la había ganado en una pelea, pero estaba comenzando a pensar que ni siquiera Naruto sabía cuál era su máximo potencial.

'¿Se estará esforzando al menos? A veces parece que ni lo está intentando'

''Lo que debéis de tener en cuenta es que una pelea física no es la única manera de ganar. Habrán situaciones en las que el objetivo no será simplemente el de derrotar a tu oponente, sino rescatar, asegurar, investigar, etc. Las prácticas de hoy serán sobre asegurar una bomba en territorio enemigo, podréis ganar si tocáis el objetivo, pero si queréis centraros en pelear tened en cuenta que la bomba no puede ser dañada o fracasareis.''

 **(Los enfrentamientos del canon no los escribiré, serian exactamente iguales)**

''Katsuki-chan, ¿tenías que ser tan dura con Deku?'' Las peleas habían terminado, y como Naruto había sido el único en pelear el día anterior, All Might le permitió descansar en esta prueba. ''Ni yo puedo imaginarme lo que le tuvo que haber dolido el brazo, casi es una suerte que cayera inconsciente.''

Pero Katsuki no respondió, simplemente se fue de la habitación, ignorando la pregunta de Naruto. En su mente había más caos emocional del normal. No solo era Naruto, cuando vio la pelea de Todoroki supo inmediatamente que no podría ganarle. Incluso la estúpida de su hermana analizó al momento todo lo que Katsuki había hecho mal durante su prueba.

Apretando sus dientes con frustración, se dio cuenta de que por primera vez en su vida, no era la mejor.

'Naruto…esto no acaba aquí.' Una ligera lágrima a cause de la frustración recorría sus mejillas. 'Conseguiré superarte a ti y a todos los demás, todo comienza ahora!'

El joven rubio suspiró al ver como su 'amiga' se había ido sin decir palabra. Aun con su traje de héroe puesto, metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la enfermería. Naruto no quería cambiar a Katsuki, cada persona tiene algo que la hace especial, y desde su punto de vista su personalidad agresiva era bastante adorable. Simplemente desearía que no proyectara esa agresividad de manera física. Naruto podría soportar todas las explosiones que ella quisiera lanzarle, pero por lo que acababa de ver, Deku moriría ante una explosión al 50%.

Él no era un genio como su hermana, pero en los combates tenía como un sexto sentido para analizar las cosas. La explosión que había usado la rubia con Midoriya tenía la mitad de la potencia que solía usar con él. Y eso teniendo en cuenta que nunca usaba el 100% con Naruto, solo te hacía pensar como de fuerte era Katsuki realmente. 'Por lo menos eso significa que no quiere hacerme daño…al menos no Demasiado'

Sin haberse dado cuenta ya había llegado a la entrada de la enfermería, al parecer pensar te hacia perder la noción del tiempo. Antes de poder abrir la puerta empezó a escuchar unas voces en el interior de la habitación, que reconoció como la de All Might y Recovery Girl.

''No puedes dejar que este chico siga usando así ese poder. Si continua haciéndose daño así mismo de manera tan irresponsable, llegara un día en el que ni yo pueda hacer nada para ayudarle.''

''Al darle One for All al joven Midoriya, no solo le di el poder que yo controlo en este momento, sino también una parte de mi fuerza. One for All se hace más poderoso con cada generación, él tiene que dominar algo más poderoso de lo que yo tuve que controlar a su edad.''

¿One for All?

No tenía muy claro lo que estaba pasando en este momento, pero su instinto le decía que fuera a su casa y dejara lo de pensar para otro momento. Sigilosamente se alejó lo más posible de la habitación para poner rumbo a su hogar.

Cambiándose de ropa (y deseando no encontrarse con la asesina de camisas) Naruto caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, bastante agotado por todos los eventos de los últimos días. 'No solo tengo que luchar todos los días con una tsundere agresiva, sino que encima me han obligado a pensar más en estos días que en los últimos 5 años…Debería ser ilegal hacer a un hombre usar su cerebro tanto…'

Empezar a reconocer su Quirk, y por ende enfrentándose a el pasado que tanto intenta olvidar, la idea de que existan Quirks transferibles como One for All, o el hecho de que All Might le haya dado su propio poder, ese que le ha hecho el héroe más poderoso conocido, a un chico tan débil que se rompe los huesos nada más usarlo.

'Es todo tan…'

 **(Día siguiente, USJ)**

'…problemático'

Se suponía que hoy practicarían como usar sus Quirks en situaciones de rescate. Un tema que le interesaba bastante a Naruto, no sería bueno que al intentar salvar a alguien acabara haciendo más daño que el propio villano. Todos los alumnos estaban motivados con sus trajes de héroe, incluso burlándose un poco de Katsuki en el camino para subir la moral. Entonces, ¿por qué hay más de 20 villanos dentro de la USJ?

Desde lo alto de las escaleras Naruto observaba la situación. Aizawa tenía a la mayoría de los villanos bajo control, haciendo una demostración de porque era considerado un Pro Hero. A lo lejos podía ver las explosiones de Bakugo nunca finalizando, lo que le decía que la joven seguía peleando con éxito. Incluso el chico de las gafas había conseguido salir a buscar ayuda.

No sabía dónde estaba su hermana, pero algo que estaba viendo no le permitía ir a buscarla.

A cierta distancia de Aizawa, 4 personas parecían hacer lo mismo que el rubio, simplemente observar. Uno de ellos parecía estar compuesto por una especia de llamas oscuras, vistiendo un traje de mayordomo. A su lado, un chico de su edad, pelo blanco y con manos agarrando varias partes de su cuerpo. Bastante rarito.

Pero eran las otras dos figuras las que le intrigaban más. Era como si sus instintos le estuvieran gritando que esas dos criaturas eran anomalías, seres que no debían de existir.

''Ve, Nomu''

A una velocidad sorprendente, la criatura más alta y musculosa había atrapado a Aizawa, tirándole al suelo y subiéndose a su espalda.

'¿Cómo puede ser ese bicho más fuerte que Aizawa-sensei?'

El Nomu musculoso era tan fuerte como All Might, y viendo como a pesar de usar su Quirk Aizawa no podía enfrentar a la bestia, Naruto sabía que no podría hacer nada contra eso. 'A lo mejor contra el otro…' Al lado del chico de pelo blanco todavía permanecía un Nomu, este aparentemente más débil. Su cuerpo no era mucho más grande que el suyo propio, y aunque tuviera algunos músculos no parecía tener el mismo poder destructivo.

'Aunque pudiera ganarle…el otro bicho saltaría hacia mí en cuestión de segundos.' Tenía que apartar la vista con ligero arrepentimiento al ver como el Nomu gigante rompía los brazos de Aizawa. 'Mierda! Tengo que hacer algo…una oportunidad, una distracción….cualquier cosa!'

Sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas, cuando All Might entró en el edificio destrozando la puerta de por medio. Todas las batallas se habían detenido, todos para ver como el héroe más poderoso de todos acababa de unirse a la batalla. Algunos villanos sonreían confiados al ver al héroe que iban a matar, otros algo dudosos ante la idea de pelear contra una persona tan terrorífica (desde la perspectiva de los villanos). Viendo lo cabreado que estaba, Naruto supo que All Might podría encargarse de la situación. Sin pensarlo dos veces se alejó del lugar en dirección hacia una zona montañosa del edificio.

 **(Con Momo)**

Rodeada de villanos, y aun con la ayuda de Jiro y Kaminari, la pelea no parecía disminuir en lo más mínimo. Por muchos que golpeara con sus armas, había demasiados como para finalizar la pelea.

No podía dejar de pensar que si Naruto estuviera en su lugar la batalla ya habría acabado, a pesar de que ella tuviera mejores notas que su adorable hermano, Naruto iba pasos por delante suya en el camino para convertirse en héroe. 'No puedo distraerme ahora, tengo que pensar en un plan!'

Concentrando todas sus energías en su espalda, esta comenzó a brillar mientras su Quirk era usado. Rompiendo su traje, una gran lona surgió de su cuerpo, flotando en el aire en el tiempo que Momo acercaba a Jiro a su posición, justo debajo de la lona.

''Kaminari, usa tu-''

Cuando la lona estaba empezando a cubrirlas, Momo era interrumpida al ver como su hermano llegaba en frente de Kaminari. Antes de poder llamarle, Naruto cogió al otro rubio por los hombros, y concentrando su Ninshu en sus brazos, la morena abrió la boca en sorpresa al ver como su hermano lanzaba a Kaminari por los aires.

''Nii-chan! ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?!'' A su lado Jiro no se atrevía a generar ningún sonido.

Ignorando a Momo, la energía azul de Naruto recorría todo su cuerpo, como si ligeros rayos envolvieran todo su ser. Sin darle tiempo a los demás para reaccionar, se impulsó hacia el primer de sus enemigos, un puñetazo en su cara tan rápido que no pudo intentar pararlo. Pero Naruto no se detuvo en ningún momento. Siempre en movimiento.

El rubio se abalanzaba hacia su siguiente víctima, apartando hacia un lado el brazo que intentaba usar para defenderse y golpeando el estómago de su contrincante, haciéndole expulsar todo el aire de su cuerpo. Apoyándose en el cuerpo del villano con sus manos, levantó sus piernas con agilidad para golpear a otro enemigo que se acercaba por su espalda, cada golpe que daba dejándolos inconscientes.

Momo incluso se había olvidado del estado de su traje, toda su atención en su hermano. Su cara con una seriedad que nunca había visto, concentrado en todos los movimientos de sus enemigos, nunca dejando que estos pusieran un dedo sobre él. Ver como sus ojos se movían de lado a lado, como sus músculos se tensaban cada vez que se movía de manera acrobática, controlando cada parte de su cuerpo a la perfección. Era casi hermoso.

''Momo… ¿esta Naruto saliendo con alguien?'' Ni Jiro podía negar lo alucinante que se veía Naruto en estos momentos. Y a diferencia de Todoroki, el rubio nunca te trataba como si no le importara tu existencia.

''Ni se te ocurra.'' Fue la única respuesta de Momo, sus ojos nunca abandonando al oji azul.

Tomándose tiempo para respirar, Naruto veía a su alrededor como todos los villanos estaban en el suelo, si quedaba alguno consciente este no tendría las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse. Mirando a lo lejos, Naruto esperaba que Kaminari hubiera conseguido seguir sus instrucciones.

 **Flashback**

Mirándole a los ojos, Naruto agarró a Kaminari con fuerza.

''Cuando llegues, usa toda tu electricidad de golpe'' Le dijo en un susurro, lanzando a su compañero por los aires antes de que este pudiera preguntar.

 **Flashback ends**

''Momo-chan, ¿estas bi…en?'' La joven solo podía ver con confusión como su hermano inmediatamente se sonrojaba al verla, apartando la mirada tan rápido que podría haberse roto el cuello. '¿Qué le pasa?'

''Wow…no me había dado cuenta que habías crecido tanto.'' Decía con un tono de voz nervioso el rubio, rascándose la nuca como cada vez que se sentía incómodo. ''Nunca me había fijado en que mi dulce hermanita se había convertido en toda una mujer…''

Eso había pillado a Momo desprevenida, no entendiendo porque su hermano estaba soltando tantos piropos hacia ella. La avergonzaba muchísimo, pero tampoco la disgustaba tanto el hecho de que Naruto era capaz de ver a la mujer que había detrás de 'su hermana'.

''Momo…'' Girándose hacia su lado, veía como Jiro le señalaba hacia abajo avergonzada. Siguiendo la dirección que señalaba el dedo, Momo se fijó en su traje. Su 'bastante-roto-por-la-zona-del-pecho' traje. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, el color rojo cubriendo su rostro inmediatamente.

''Kya!'' Fue lo único que pudo decir, cubriéndose enseguida mientras su Quirk trabajaba en reparar el traje. Lágrimas amenazando con brotar, su vista se fijaba en un Naruto demasiado avergonzado como para mirarla a los ojos.

'' ¿Sirve de algo si digo que son las primeras que he visto?'' Tuvo que moverse rápidamente al acabar la frase, esquivando una daga que Momo había creado y lanzado hacia el rubio sin hesitar.

Su corazón latió con fuerza. No tenía claro si era por la vergüenza o por lo que dijo el rubio, pero estaba empezando a entender porque Katsuki le apaleaba tanto. Si el rubio comenzaba a provocarle más veces toda esa locura emocional que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo, no sabía que podría hacer. La verdad es que no podía hacer nada con respecto al rubio.

Hace un momento estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo como heroína para derrotar a los villanos, pero en el momento en el que el rubio se unió a la situación ella volvió a ser la chica que no podía dejar de admirarlo, que no podía evitar que le confundiera emocionalmente, la chica que se alegraba de ser salvada por Naruto.

'¿Los hermanos suelen tener estas situaciones? Es demasiado raro' Jiro no podía evitar ver como Momo seguía con un tono de piel igual al de un tomate. 'Yo creía que le interesaba Todoroki… ¿habrá algo aquí que no estoy viendo?'

 **(Con Midoriya)**

Izuku tenía que pensar en un plan para sacarlos de esa situación. En un barco, rodeados por villanos con Quirks acuáticos, no podían hacer nada! Si no se le ocurría un plan que no terminara con su brazo entero inmovilizado no saldrían de esta.

'Piensa Izuku! Que haría Nar-'

Sus pensamientos interrumpidos al identificar lo que parecía ser Kaminari volando hacia su dirección. Su cerebro no podía procesar que estaba pasando ni por qué. Los villanos veían como el joven caía al agua, prácticamente rodeado por todos ellos. No podían evitar sonreír ante la llegada de una presa tan fácil, ya estaban empezando a frustrarse al tener que esperar al grupo de Midoriya.

Pero nada más sumergirse en el agua, una cantidad inmensa de rayos envolvieron a todos los villanos, la electricidad recorriendo cada rincón del agua sin dejar a ningún villano ileso.

Después de unos segundos, el cuerpo de un atontado Kaminari flotaba junto a todos los villanos inconscientes, mientras hacía gestos raros con las manos.

Midoriya observo el lugar desde el que había aparecido Kaminari volando, y luego se fijó en su ropa. 'Si hubiera sido Kacchan su ropa estaría quemada por lo menos… ¿es posible que Naruto haya planeado esto?'

 **(Con Naruto, minutos después)**

Naruto había llegado a la pelea de All Might, después de mandar a las chicas junto con Ochako y Mina para que estén más seguras. Pero la vista que está presenciando no era para nada lo que se esperaba. Él pensaba que All Might habría acabado con los criminales restantes, o por lo menos seguirían peleando sin problemas. Pero en frente suya había un All Might debilitado, lleno de heridas y sangre, su rostro mostrando que estaba haciendo gran uso de su fuerza simplemente para soportar los golpes del Nomu musculoso.

''Es inútil All Might'' escucho decir al peli blanco. ''Ya te has dado cuenta, ese Nomu no solo tiene regeneración frente a mutilaciones, sino absorción de impacto. El otro Nomu tiene resistencia frente a ondas de viento y aumento de fuerza física a pesar de su cuerpo.'' Todos los alumnos presentes en la lucha estaban sorprendidos ante la idea de un ser con más de un Quirk, era un concepto imposible.

''Aunque consiguieras derrotar la absorción de impacto de Nomu, el otro Nomu tendrá tiempo suficiente para matar a todos tus queridos alumnos, sin ser interrumpido por los vientos que generas con tus estúpidos Smash…Es Game Over para ti!''

Sin esperar un solo segundo, un torrente de hielo fue generado hacia el Nomu menos musculoso, en un intento por parte de Todoroki por finalizar esta situación tan problemática en la que estaban. Pero con un simple movimiento de brazo, el Nomu rompió todo el hielo generado por el joven de pelo rojo y blanco.

''Hahaha, aunque ese Nomu no tenga la misma fuerza para igualar a All Might que tiene el otro, eso no significa que unos niñatos como vosotros podáis derrotarle! All Might morirá hoy, y con él la hipocresía de los héroes en esta sociedad!''

La mente de Naruto estaba funcionando a 100 por hora en ese momento. Se fijó en Katsuki por un momento. 'Ella no podrá, toda su atención está en no dejar que el del portal se escape…' sus ojos dirigiéndose hacia los demás alumnos. 'Deku todavía no tiene control sobre su Quirk, solo se hará daño. El Quirk de Todoroki no sirve para nada contra ese bicho…y Kirishima dudo mucho que pueda aguantar sus golpes…'

Naruto no era estúpido, sabía perfectamente que esos Nomus tenían más Quirk de los que habia mencionado el chico de las manos, y si no eran Quirks entonces serian modificaciones genéticas. El Nomu musculoso era tan fuerte como All Might sin ningún Quirk, si el otro Nomu tenía algo parecido a regeneración o absorción de impacto no podría ganarle simplemente con sus puños.

'Pero tengo que hacer algo…cualquier cosa! Si no derroto a esa cosa ira directamente a por Katsuki-chan para salvar al del portal…'

''Ve a por la chica'' ordenó el peli blanco, haciendo que el Nomu más pequeño empezara a caminar lentamente hacia Katsuki, que no sabía qué hacer.

'' **Sigue mis instrucciones''**

El mundo se ralentizo para Naruto. ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Algo que solo le había causado dolor, podía aceptar sus consejos? Si lo hacía no podría evitar tener que enfrentarse a su pasado, eso era algo que no quería hacer. Su mirada se centró en Katsuki. Estaba asustada. No era estúpida, seguramente había llegado a la misma conclusión que Naruto, sus otros compañeros serian inutules frente a esa amenaza, y era necesario que All Might mantuviera al otro Nomu ocupado.

Katsuki dejó de mirar al Nomu que se le acercaba, para conectar con los ojos de Naruto. En ese momento no tenía tiempo para ser orgullosa, para ser irracional. Si no era directa podría morir, y eso era algo que no quería que pasara. Un rostro que nunca había visto Naruto adornaba la cara de la rubia, sus ojos haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas. Era un rostro de súplica, una expresión que mostraba no solo su miedo frente a la situación, sino una gran confianza que estaba depositando en Naruto. Una lágrima recorría su mejilla, sobre todo por la frustración de ver su orgullo hecho pedazos. Pero ahora mismo no necesitaba orgullo. Necesitaba a Naruto.

''Por favor…sálvame.''

Fue lo único que necesitó escuchar para rendirse. Sin titubear, se decidió a enfrentarse a lo que había estado intentando ignorar todo este tiempo, a dejar que el centro de todo su dolor le ayudara en esta situación. Concentrando su Ninshu en las piernas, Naruto se situó rápidamente frente a Katsuki, enfrentando al Nomu. Con la misma velocidad comenzó a generar un montón de sellos extraños con sus manos, juntándolas velozmente en posiciones diferentes. 'Espero que esto funcione'

''Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Gran Bola de Fuego)'' Bajo la mirada de sorpresa de todos los presentes, la boca de Naruto comenzó a generar con gran fuerza una enorme llamarada de fuego, abrasando sin piedad a un Nomu que desafortunadamente (para los villanos) no disponía de ninguna mejora frente al fuego. La técnica de Naruto duró varios segundos, este usando toda su energía en el ataque.

Cuando el fuego había desaparecido solo quedaba el cuerpo chamuscado de un irreconocible Nomu, para después Naruto apoyar una rodilla en el suelo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas permanecer consciente. Con bastante seriedad, le dirigió una mirada llena de autoridad a un realmente sorprendido All Might.

''Encárgate del resto'' fue lo último que dijo antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

En este capítulo me centré básicamente en el _character development_ , la evolución de los personajes, a parte de las interacciones de las chicas con Naruto. Puede que no sea de las cosas más emocionantes para leer, pero no puedo simplemente escribir sobre las peleas, tengo que centrarme también en la parte _slice of life_ de la historia, el dia a dia. Recordar que todo lo que saben sobre el mundo de Naruto no será lo mismo que en esta historia. Aunque parezca que ciertos poderes son iguales, sus origenes son completamente diferentes. Si os gustó decidmelo, y si lo odiaisteis entonces también decidlo, cualquier opinión ayuda. Si teneis dudas, sugerencias, o demas, no tengais miedo de intentar contactar conmigo (a lo mejor eso me anima a actualizar más rápido)


	4. Chapter 4

4934+15432=20366

Buenas a todos ^^. Como siempre, agradecer los que han comentado el capítulo anterior. Se que a veces no apetece dar su opinion, pero da igual lo que escriban que realmente lo aprecio mucho.

Para responder lo dicho por **Summoner Dante** , **este Naruto es algo OOC** , pero no creo que demasiado. Hay que tener en cuenta que al contrario que en el canon, este Naruto no tiene el deseo de ser reconocido, de ser aceptado, ya que en esta historia nunca ha recibido ningun trato por ser Jinchuriki. Tiene sus traumas sí, pero completamente diferentes a unos aldeanos ignorandote o echandote de sus tiendas. Ademas, el Naruto del Canon tambien flirtea bastante con Sakura, solo que no se nota mucho porque cada cosa que dice hace que le golpeen, da igual si es romantico o no.

Tambien **creo que no es muy alocado pensar que sea bueno en 'taijutsu'**. Segun el Canon, Naruto salió de la academia con una calificacion de B en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Eso considerando que nadie le entrenó, no tenia Kage Bunshin para practicar y dudo mucho que haya consultado algun libro sobre estilos de taijutsu. Por lo que Naruto es supuestamente un genio en cuerpo a cuerpo de niño (aunque se queda estancancado como _Brawler_ durante el resto de la serie, no tengo ni idea de por que).

Para responder a **trollmemex** , en este capítulo responderé a tus dudas, pero solo a 'Que le pasó a Naruto'. Todavía dejare en misterio el origen de su Quirk, o la chica que sale al principio del fic. Lo que si te puedo confirmar es que no es Momo, y que si es cierto que la voz es Kurama (o algo parecido, huhu)

Esto lo estoy subiendo a las 3 de la mañana casi, asi que si hay algun fallo de gramatica o de redaccion, os juro que lo revisé lo mejor que pude.

Espero les guste, y no tengan miedo de dar sus opiniones o preguntas ^^.

* * *

'' _N-Naruto, tengo miedo…''_ Eran las palabras que salían de una niña rubia, sus ojos llorosos, sangre salpicada en su ropa…su rostr-

Levantando la cabeza con fuerza Naruto recuperó la consciencia, mirando de lado a lado para confirmar que lo que había escuchado solo estaba en su cabeza.

El escenario que recordaba había cambiado. Sus compañeros al parecer habían sido enviados lejos del campo de batalla. No sabía si por voluntad propia, pero ciertos escombros a su alrededor y las marcas en el suelo le decían que posiblemente no pudieron soportar estar cerca del increíble poder de All Might.

Lo que generaba su pregunta, ¿cómo es que seguía en el mismo lugar? Si incluso Katsuki había tenido que abandonar el lugar, la fuerza del viento también debería de haberlo movido a él. ¿Acaso estaba pegado al suelo?

En frente suyo All Might y Midoriya estaban hablando, por la ausencia de villanos parecía que la pelea había terminado. Las piernas de Midoriya estaban destrozadas, tirado en el suelo como el rubio, pero aun así manteniendo una conversación con All Might tan profunda que ninguno de los dos se enteraba de su presencia. No podía escucharles, todavía se sentía demasiado cansado al haber usado un poder que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Se había pasado años intentando ocultar cierta parte de el en su interior, así que tampoco sabía con detalle toda la información al respecto. La verdad es que era algo patético, seguramente era el único en toda la Academia que no aceptaba parte de sus poderes.

'' **Es la primera vez que admites que soy parte de ti.''**

Quería negarlo, pero realmente estaba demasiado cansado para ponerse a pelear ahora. Sabía que era parte de él, pero por alguna estúpida razón que ni el entendía, seguía intentando negarlo. Los seres humanos son algo complejos, sobre todo con sus pensamientos.

¿Pero en serio estaba tan cansado? Era tal su estado que incluso veía alucinaciones con All Might. Como si la mitad de su cuerpo se estuviera…'desinflando…un momento.' Nada a su alrededor parecía confirmar que estuviera tan cansado. No veía nada borroso, no veía nada con diferente forma, nada que pareciera indicarle que estaba loco.

''All Might…se te está escapando el aire del cuerpo…hehe'' No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de sorpresa por parte de All Might y Midoriya al ver que no eran los únicos presentes en la conversación. ''Eres como un globo gigante.''

Nadie se reía. Midoriya solo mostraba preocupación, alternando la vista entre los dos rubios, mientras que All Might solo observaba a Naruto quieto, como si estuviera evaluando la situación. 'Un público difícil…'

Tensando sus brazos contra el suelo, Naruto empezaba a ponerse de pie, al mismo tiempo que paredes de cemento los rodeaban. Con ligeros golpes se quitaba polvo de su (gracias a Dios) intacto traje de Heroe, viendo como algunos Heroes profesionales se acercaban hacia ellos. Los refuerzos, al parecer.

Los diferentes profesores de UA llegaron al lugar para preguntarle a All Might sobre su situación, para ver dos jóvenes que al parecer habían averiguado el gran secreto del Top Hero. El director sabía del estado de 'sucesor' del peliverde, pero Naruto no poseía ningún tipo de relación con All Might. Al menos, no una muy amigable.

''Lleven al joven a la enfermería, esas piernas necesitan revisión con urgencia.'' Decía uno de ellos. Los demás fijándose todavía en el rubio con una mirada analítica.

''¿Quién es el exhibicionista?'' Fue la pregunta realizada por Midnight, la heroína categorizada como +18 por sus agradables-para-la-vista trajes. Naruto no sabía por su mirada si la mujer quería matarle o violarle, pero algo le decía que no quería averiguarlo.

''Uzumaki Naruto, Quirk: Ninshu. Mediocre en las clases pero con grandes aptitudes en el campo de batalla, tanto físicas como estratégicas.'' Informaba el director, aun intentando evaluar si realmente eso era todo sobre el rubio.

''¿Ah sí?'' Midnight se relamía el labio superior, su mirada fija en su descubierto pecho. La mujer era bastante atractiva, Naruto no podía negarlo. Pero por alguna extraña razón no se sentía feliz al ver su interés. Solo le generaba un escalofrió en la espalda, indicando que estaba en algún tipo de peligro.

''Hablando de eso…'' Todos se giraron hacia un totalmente desinflado All Might. ''Naruto…antes manipulaste el fuego para atacar al Nomu. Tienes más de un Quirk…no puedes seguir ocultándolo.'' Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante lo dicho por All Might, sus miradas aún más clavadas en el nervioso Uzumaki.

''¿Mintiendo sobre tu Quirk? Eso es bastante sospechoso.'' Comentaba un héroe con mascara y pistolas.

''Cuál es tu motivación para ocultar esa información.''

All Might quería saber eso más que cualquier otra persona. ¿Más de un Quirk? En su mente solo se escuchaban sonidos de alerta, temiendo que el joven Uzumaki tuviera algo que ver con la otra única persona capaz de poseer más de un Quirk. All for One.

''M-Mira…es algo bastante complicado.'' Naruto realmente no sabía que decirles. No solo porque todavía no había aceptado esa parte de su poder, sino que realmente desconocía las capacidades de 'su' poder. ''Mi pasado es algo un tanto…problemático, y es el motivo por el que no me siento cómodo al hablar de mis-…de mi Quirk.''

Los profesores se dieron cuenta del ligero error en su uso de palabras, y le presionarían para que les diera toda la información necesaria.

''Sabemos de tu secuestro, Uzumaki Naruto'' El Director habló, sorprendiendo a Naruto. ''En un orfanato hasta los 5 años, cuando dicho edificio fue atacado por villanos aun por identificar. Ningún superviviente. Solo un niño que fue encontrado años después en una base abandonada, signos de malnutrición y tortura pero curiosamente ninguna cicatriz en la parte frontal de su cuerpo.''

El rubio escuchaba todos esos datos mientras miraba al suelo, sus puños apretados hasta el borde de sangrar.

Aunque fuera una historia triste, ninguno de ellos podía permitirse sentir compasión por Naruto cuando aún tenía tantos secretos que les ocultaba.

''Naruto…no sé qué te pasó en aquel lugar, ni lo mucho que has tenido que sufrir.'' Midnight se acercaba al joven con una mirada llena de compasión, apoyando una mano en su hombro. ''Pero no podemos trabajar con alguien que nos oculta cosas sobre sí mismo. Cada Heroe es capaz de trabajar con los demás porque aunque sean de agencias diferentes, saben que pueden confiar en ellos. Si realmente quieres ser un Heroe…¿puedes confiar en nosotros?''

Las palabras de Aizawa empezaron a resonar en su cabeza.

'' _Alguien que oculta quien es, es alguien en quien no se puede confiar. Si ese será tu camino a recorrer no tienes ningún potencial para ser un héroe, hagas lo que hagas.''_

Levantando la mirada, todos los profesionales le miraban de manera analítica. Al parecer estaban preparados para inmovilizarle si la cosa se ponía fea. La única que intentaba empatizar con él era la atractiva adulta a su lado, su faceta sádica al parecer oculta para tranquilizarle.

Le dirigió una leve sonrisa, algo triste pero con agradecimiento. Al estar sujeto a la fría observación de varios héroes que creían que era un villano en potencia, la actitud conciliadora de Midnight era bien recibida por el rubio.

Antes de hablar, miró de lado a lado, creyendo haber escuchado algo. ''Les contare lo que quieran saber…pero no aquí.''

''Me parece aceptable.'' Respondió el director con energía.

El grupo de Heroes escoltó a Naruto a la sala de conferencias de la Academia. Era usada mayormente para decidir cosas de gran importancia no solo sobre las clases, sino sobre UA en su totalidad, incluido su impacto en la sociedad.

'Wow…'

Ninguno se había dado cuenta de la joven invisible (y desnuda) de la clase 1-A, que había permanecido lo suficiente para escuchar el pasado del rubio. Viendo que los hablantes se habían ido del lugar, empezó a correr en dirección a sus compañeros de clase, no pudiendo esperar ni un solo segundo más para contar lo que había escuchado.

* * *

 **(Sala de Profesores, Minutos después)**

En un semicírculo casi perfecto, los profesores de la academia permanecían inmóviles en sus mesas, rodeando todos al que empezarían a interrogar dentro de poco. Muchos tenían una mirada de desconfianza frente al rubio, otros simplemente le mostraban el rostro más frio posible. Las únicas diferencias eran la cara totalmente vendada de un Aizawa que debería seguir en la enfermería, y la dulce sonrisa de una peculiar morena.

''Uzumaki Naruto'' Comenzó el director. ''Vayamos al asunto en cuestión cuanto antes, ¿vale?'' Parecía feliz, pero Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que era una fachada. ''¿Por qué has ocultado información sobre tu Quirk?''

''Eso! ¿Acaso eres una clase de SPY? Confiesa ahora que te hemos descubierto! YEEEEAAAAH!''

Naruto tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo mental para no reírse frente a todos. '¿Acaso no hay ningún profesor normal?'

Viendo como todos esperaban impacientemente su respuesta, el rubio suspiro. ''No es que quisiera ocultárselo a UA en concreto…''

''Explícate''

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, rascándose el pelo con nerviosismo. ''Es que…nunca he aceptado ese Quirk…''

Los profesores seguían mirándole sin detenimiento, una señal de que siguiera con su explicación. ''Veras, ese Quirk se manifestó de manera consciente…y solo nos 'conocimos' después de que comenzaran las torturas. Es algo raro…pero me da la sensación de que es mío pero a la vez no…como si me lo hubieran dado…y se hubiera vuelto parte de mi…''

Los ojos de All Might se abrieron con sorpresa, dándole al director una mirada sutil ante aquel dato.

'' **Parece que si eres capaz de pensar.''**

Intentó ignorar esa voz lo mejor posible.

''¿Sostienes que solo posees un Quirk?'' Preguntaba Ectoplasm, el héroe capaz de clonarse a sí mismo.

''No lo sé…'' Era la respuesta más sincera que podía darles.

''¿Estas burlándote de nosotros? Haz demostrado dos Quirks independientes. Incluso si tus padres hubieran poseído Manipulación de Fuego y Aumento Físico respectivamente, deberías haber manifestado una mezcla de los dos. El solo hecho de ser capaz de usar esos dos poderes de manera independiente es básicamente imposible! Explícate!'' Vlad exclamaba cabreado.

Era verdad.

Incluso Todoroki no podía usar ambos poderes de manera independiente, su cuerpo estaba limitado. Solo una mitad de él podía usar fuego, y otra mitad hielo. Naruto simplemente había usado los dos sin ninguna desventaja, nada que indicara que se hubieran mezclado con la genética.

''No estoy intentado ocultar nada!'' Todos se callaron ante la reacción del rubio.

Tomando aire lentamente, se limitó a suspirar. **Otra vez**. Realmente este no era su mejor día.

''En mi subconsciente hay algo…solo lo he conocido una vez y no recuerdo realmente su forma, pero creo que es algún tipo de Quirk como el del chico-pájaro.'' Tokoyami, todos sabían de Dark Shadow, su Quirk con consciencia.

''Hace años, cuando estaba entrenando, me dio direcciones para usar Ninshu. No quería usar algo suyo, así que solo lo entrené lo necesario para saber cómo funciona. Yo mismo le di el nombre''

Espero unos segundos para que los profesores asimilaran toda la información, y luego continuó.

''Cuando usé el otro…poder…ni siquiera sabía que iba a pasar. Solo sabía que quería salvar a Katsuki-chan, y no podía hacerlo con Ninshu. Necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba derrotar a esa cosa…y entonces _él_ me dijo que tenía que hacer.''

Los profesores estaban confusos y sorprendidos ante la revelación de Naruto. Era posiblemente la primera vez que alguien manifestaba de esa manera más de un poder. Sabían que el rubio no estaba mintiendo, o por lo menos creía que decía la verdad, pero lo que estaban escuchando era demencial.

''No es que quiera ocultar nada, es que sinceramente no sé nada. No sé si esos Quirks vienen de ese…Quirk consciente. No sé si me los implantaron en el secuestro. Ni siquiera sé si hay más! Solo sé que quería salvarla…y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.''

Los Heroes Profesionales se miraban entre ellos, tratando de discernir las opiniones que tenían los demás sobre lo escuchado. Muchos seguían reacios a confiar en el rubio, pero también muchos veían el gran potencial como héroe que tenía el joven.

Midnight le daba una sonrisa bastante cálida al rubio, eliminando todo sentimiento negativo que estuviera sintiendo en ese momento. De manera agradecida, Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa.

'Un chico…interesante.'

Nezu (el director) no estaba muy contento ante la información dada. No desconfiaba del rubio, al menos no mucho, pero no le gustaba que ni él supiera que era lo que poseía. Las incógnitas son siempre un problema, y para los que planean las situaciones detenidamente como él, desconocer algo podía significar la derrota.

Sabiendo lo que estaba en la cabeza de All Might, el director de UA se dirigió a los demás profesores. ''Me gustaría que todos menos All Might y Uzumaki-kun abandonaran la sala.'' La noticia provocó que algunos levantaran la ceja con curiosidad. ''Confío en lo dicho por nuestro invitado, pero me gustaría hacer unas preguntas más…privadas.''

No les gustaba el secretismo, pero todos confiaban en Nezu. Si quería intimidad era porque era necesario.

En unos minutos la sala quedó prácticamente vacía, solo tres personas en la sala. Un Naruto algo nervioso ante la nueva situación y las miradas intensas de los otros dos presentes.

''Naruto-kun…'' Giró su cuerpo hacia el otro rubio de la sala, que estaba preparado para hacerle una pregunta. ''¿Que sabes de All for One?''

Fueron solo unos segundos de confusión, unos segundos hasta que una memoria le llegó con tanta fuerza que tuvo que concentrarse para lo perder el equilibrio.

'' _Hmmm…su regeneración no es nada fuera de lo normal…bastante mediocre…Pensaba que me serviría, pero al final es otro niño inútil. Tendré que buscar otra persona con un Quirk interesante o no podré hacer un intercambio con All for One….ugh.''_

Tuvo que apretar los dientes par ano vomitar ante los recuerdos que venían vinculados a esa frase en específico. 'Ese maldito bastardo…'

''Me suena…pero nunca lo he visto. El que me secuestró quería un…Quirk interesante para ese All for One, pero no sé para qué.''

Las noticias solo preocuparon a los dos oyentes.

'Está vivo…y no solo eso, ¿tiene gente trabajando para él? Buscando más Quirks para su uso…¿que estará planeando? ¿Y que les ofrecerá a los que encuentren más Quirks para él? Esto no pinta nada bien…'

All Might no sabía qué hacer. Estaba seguro de que si All for One había sobrevivido, debería tener todavía heridas de su pelea…¿Cómo no tenerlas? Prácticamente le destrozo la cara! Pero daba igual la condición en la que el villano estuviera, All Might tampoco tenía la misma fuerza que antaño. No solo tenía un límite de tiempo para One for All, su fuerza bruta usándolo había disminuido, al igual que su velocidad.

Cada día que pasaba All for One se haría más fuerte, y All Might se debilitaría más y más. Pero Deku estaba a años luz de poder enfrentarlo. Ni siquiera podía controlar One for All sin romper su propio cuerpo.

''Ahora que lo pienso…¿All for One tiene algo que ver con One for All?''

La pregunta del rubio sacó a All Might de sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo era posible?

''¿Cómo sabes de One for All, Uzumaki-kun?'' Fue el turno de Nezu de preguntar.

''Era imposible no saberlo. All Might estaba hablando sobre One for All en la enfermería. Y si esa es la manera que tiene él de hablar discretamente, déjame decirte que se le podía escuchar perfectamente fuera de la habitación''

Un torrente de sangre salió de la boca del rubio más anciano, la sorpresa mezclada con la vergüenza provocándole esa reacción.

''All Might…¿hablas de asuntos tan importantes en lugares de la Academia? ¿A plena voz? ¿Dónde alumnos circulan casi a todas horas?''

¿Acaso era estúpido? Daba igual que estuviera solo con Recovery Girl (la única aparte de Nezu que sabía de One for All en UA) o con Midoriya, si estaban dentro de UA siempre existía la posibilidad de que un alumno entrara por sorpresa. ¿En serio nunca se le había ocurrido ese escenario?.

Al ver como el rubio se rascaba la nuca con vergüenza no necesitó escuchar su respuesta. '¿Cómo puede ser tan descuidado alguien tan poderoso?'

Suspirando, All Might no veía escapatoria. Naruto lo sabía, nada de lo que dijera podría convencerle de lo contrario.

''All for One tiene dos usos. Uno es el de robar los Quirks ajenos para hacerlos suyos.'' Naruto adopto un rostro de sorpresa. ''El otro es el de entregar sus Quirks a otra gente.''

¿De eso se trataba? ¿Pensaban que ese villano le había dado sus poderes? No era ninguna idea descabellada, pero que el supiera, nunca había visto a ese All for One en persona.

''Curiosamente, cuando le daba un Quirk a alguien que ya poseyera uno propio, este perdía toda capacidad de raciocinio. Su cordura se desvanecía por completo, convirtiéndose en una bestia sin consciencia.''

No pudo evitar rememorar las bestias que había visto en USJ, incapaces de hablar, de pensar. Puros seres incapaces de otra cosa más que obedecer.

''All for One tenía un hermano sin Quirk. Era débil de cuerpo, pero su convicción y valentía no tenían rival. Experimentando en él, le entregó el Quirk de Almacenar Energía, sin darse cuenta de que su hermano no era realmente Quirkless (sin Quirk).''

Nezu miraba con una sonrisa como All Might se emocionaba con su explicación sobre el origen de su poder, sus manos gesticulando con fuerza hacia los lados.

''El poder de Almacenar Energía se fusionó con el Quirk propio del hermano, el poder para traspasar su Quirk a otra persona! Así fue como nació One for All! El poder nacido del mal, para cultivarse de generación y generación con el solo objetivo de vencer al mismo mal que lo creó!''

All Might exclamaba con emoción, sus brazos extendidos de un lado a otro.

'¿No se da cuenta de que podría haberle escuchado otra persona en los pasillos…?'

''Uzumaki-kun, confió que seas capaz de deducir que lo dicho en esta sala no puede salir a la luz públicamente.''

''Si claro…'' One for All. Como poder no era tan extravagante. Da igual cómo se formara, al final era un Aumento Físico con exceso de poder. Pero una cosa de el origen de ese poder le había llamado bastante la atención. El ser transmitido de generación en generación. No sabía por qué, pero ese concepto le interesaba bastante.

''Antes de que digáis nada, solo vi a una sola persona durante mi secuestro, y no creo que fuera el amor platónico del que All Might ha estado hablando.'' El ojo del Top Hero pestañeaba con un ligero tic ante la burla del joven sobre su némesis mas odiado. ''No lo recuerdo mucho, pero tenía pelo largo y unos ojos extraños.''

''No dudo de ti.'' Nezu se levantaba de la mesa, intentando concluir la tensa reunión. ''Y agradezco mucho tu sinceridad. No muchos lo harán, pero puedo asegurarte que algunos aprecian que te hayas abierto ante nosotros. Serás un gran héroe.''

El rubio dudaba de lo dicho por el director. Por alguna razón, tenía la sensación de que no sería de los más queridos del lugar. Pero igualmente apreciaba el gesto. 'A lo mejor debería darle las gracias a Midnight…por ser tan amable…'

* * *

 **(Con la clase 1-A, Al día siguiente)**

''Menuda paliza les dimos a esos villanos, ¿eh Bakugo?''

''Hmm…no estuviste mal…'' La aburrida rubia decía con pereza, apoyando sus piernas sobre la mesa en una posición poco femenina. 'Aunque él hubiera estado mejor…'

No podía negarlo, Naruto es de los pocos cuya fuerza reconocía. Puede que nunca la hubiera derrotado, pero ni siquiera él sabía cuánto poder tenía. Con un Quirk que casi ni ha usado en toda su vida era capaz de darle problemas, y ahora tenía que añadir esa técnica de fuego que usó para salvarla.

Salvarla…

Nunca se lo diría, pero cuando vio como Naruto se interpuso entre ella y el Nomu, no pudo evitar sentirse como una chica normal que veía como la salvaba un héroe. Y lo peor de todo era que no le molestó sentirse así. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió protegida, sintió lo que era que alguien se preocupara por ti, no por tu Quirk, sino porque le importabas. Él no veía a Katsuki Bakugo, la temible usuaria del Quirk explosivo. Él veía a Katsuki-chan, la adolescente a la que quería conocer más profundamente.

'¿Por qué no me cabrea no haber podido hacer nada? ¿Por qué me sentí tan bien cuando Bigotitos estaba delante de mi…?'

Lo cierto era que hacía tiempo que Naruto había dejado de ser ese chico molesto que se creía superior. Ahora estaba claro. Naruto era lo más cercano a un héroe en su clase. Era lo que ansiaba ser, lo que aspiraba a convertirse.

Pero nunca se lo diría.

''Estuviste impresionante Todoroki-kun, por lo que he oído no tuviste ninguna dificultad.'' Intentaba comenzar una conversación Momo. Solo recibiendo un 'Hm' de parte del frio (medio frio) compañero.

Todos comentaban lo sucedido el día anterior. El miedo de la situación ya desvanecido, solo quedaba compartir las experiencias vividas. Y si era posible, presumir un poquito.

''Chicos!''

Las puertas de la clase se abrieron con fuerza, mostrando a una apresurada Toru entrando en el aula, esperando unos segundos para recuperar el aliento.

''¿Que pasa Hagakure?''

La joven invisible se acercó al grupo de alumnos, que estaban relativamente cerca unos de otros. ''No os vais a creer lo que escuché ayer!''

Durante los siguientes minutos nadie dijo nada. Lo dicho por la chica invisible les había atrapado a todos, cada uno de ellos escuchando cada detalle que la joven relataba. Incluso Katsuki escuchaba de manera calmada los eventos contados por la joven.

''Ah! Como he podido ser tan estúpido!'' Fue la exclamación originada por Midoriya, que usaba su móvil con velocidad mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido, bajo la mirada de sus confusos compañeros y de una curiosa Katsuki.

''Mirad!'' Enseñándole la pantalla a sus compañeros, todos podían ver una noticia de hace algunos años. La mayor sorpresa para todos era ver en el titular a lo que parecía ser un Naruto de 8 años. ''Esa noticia fue un escándalo en todo el mundo. Los medios se volvieron locos porque fue la única operación de rescate liderada por All Might que fracasó!''

'Por eso me sonaba de algo su rostro…' Era lo que pasaba por la mente de algunos.

''¿Tu lo sabias Momo?'' Preguntaba la joven de color rosa.

''Pues claro que lo sabía…'' respondía ella con un suspiro. ''Pero es un tema del que no nos gusta hablar…después de eso estuvo durante mucho tiempo sin mostrar ninguna emoción…fue un gran esfuerzo que se abriera con nosotros…'' La joven tenía que apretar los dientes con fuerza, recuerdos de su querido hermano sufriendo volvían a su mente. Cada vez que rememoraba esa cara llena de tristeza, esos ojos azules que ahora la llenaban de tanto amor, tan vacíos en aquella época…Tenía ganas de llorar hasta que no pudiera soltar más lágrimas.

Todos se callaron al escuchar las puertas de la clase abriéndose, mostrando al rubio del que tanto habían estado hablando sin su presencia.

Nadie se movía, nadie sabía cómo actuar frente al rubio después de descubrir esa parte de su pasado.

Naruto analizaba la clase, algo extrañado ante la actitud de sus compañeros de clase. 'Lo saben.'

No habían dicho nada, no había escuchado nada de su conversación, pero ahora mismo estaban haciendo algo que les había delatado. La mayoría de las miradas dirigidas hacia el…estaban llenas de un sentimiento que ya había visto antes.

Lástima.

Pena.

Le veían como una víctima. Pensaban que era un hombre roto por sus traumas, viviendo un infierno día a día. Alguien que debían consolar.

No era una persona desagradecida. Sinceramente, le gustaba a veces poder contar con su hermana, poder tenerla para apoyarse en ella, para enseñarle todas las debilidades que intentaba ocultar frente a todo el mundo. Confiaba en ella, y Momo era de las pocas a las que le permitiría verlo como alguien al que cuidar. Por qué él sabía que ella no lo hacía por pena, ella se preocupaba por el con todo su corazón. Era una de las razones por las que la quería tanto.

Pero el ver a sus nuevos compañeros con esos rostros…esos ojos que le miraban como si le faltara un brazo…Le deprimía.

Interrumpiendo el silencio, comenzó a oírse el ruido de una silla, para ver que Katsuki se estaba levantando del lugar para acercarse a Naruto.

'Mierda' Pensaron todos.

Un dedo de distancia entre la nariz de los rubios, sus ojos miraban intensamente los del otro.

''Ese Quirk de fuego que usaste…¿por qué nunca lo has usado conmigo?'' Era una pregunta que no estaba cargada con ira. Era más una interrogativa con algo de autoridad en su voz, dejándole saber que quería la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

''Ni siquiera sabía que lo tenía.'' Respondió el rubio, sorprendiendo a los oyentes menos Katsuki, que solo escuchaba con un rostro neutro. ''Solo supe que no quería que te pasara nada…que no quería que te enfrentaras a ese monstruo…Quería protegerte, sin importar el precio.''

Ahora era el turno de Katsuki para sorprenderse, sus ojos abriéndose debido a la sorpresa que le generaban esas palabras. No solo por lo dicho por el rubio, sino por el sentimiento detrás de su voz.

Pura sinceridad. Convicción sobre lo que sintió. Palabras llenas de a-

Frunciendo el ceño, agarró la camisa de Naruto con una mano, empujándole contra la pared con fuerza.

''Déjame dejarte algo bien claro, Bigotitos.'' Dijo mientras apretaba sus dientes con rabia. ''Me da igual tu pasado.'' El rostro de Naruto se llenó de Shock. Mina se golpeaba la cara con la palma de su mano, viendo como Katsuki hacía de las suyas de nuevo, mientras Momo miraba con enfado a la chica rubia.

''Me da igual lo que te haya pasado, me da igual si tienes uno o treinta Quirks. Me da igual todo. Solo me importa el ahora. Así que más te vale no ponerte depresivo conmigo, porque como no te enfrentes a mí con todo lo que tienes te matare de la manera más dolorosa posible.''

Mina y Jiro tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para contener a Momo, esta tan furiosa con Katsuki que estaba teniendo serios problemas para no crear una pistola con su Quirk en ese mismo momento. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a hablarle así a su Naruto? Si Naruto no le daba una paliza ahora mismo ella misma tendría qu- '¿… _mi_ Naruto?'

Katsuki soltó la camisa de Naruto sin ningún cuidado, preparada para marcharse a su asiento cuando su mano fue agarrada por el rubio. Dándose la vuelta estuvo a punto de decirle algo poco amable, pero fue interrumpida al ser abrazada por sorpresa.

Ahora sí que la clase entera se silenció.

La rubia no pudo reaccionar, su cuerpo tenso al notar el muy cercano abrazo que le estaba dando Naruto, sus cuerpos lo más pegados posible, el rostro del Uzumaki colocado entre su hombro y su cuello.

¿Cómo podía alguien con tantos músculos sentirse tan suave? Era casi adictivo como su piel le inyectaba una calidad a su cuerpo…que la llenaba de calma. Su respiración generando leves cosquillas en su cuello, sus manos apoyadas en su espalda, cerca de la cintura, acercándola lo más posible a su cuerpo.

Levantó sus manos, lista para explotar su cara entera por aquella acción, solo para ser interrumpida por una palabra.

''Gracias…''

Y así de fácil sus brazos cayeron, cediendo ante la gravedad. Dejándose abrazar por el rubio, sin intentar pararlo.

''¿Por qué?'' Se escapó de sus labios casi en un susurro, no teniendo fuerzas para hablar en un tono más fuerte.

Naruto respiró profundamente, un escalofrió recorriendo sus piernas ante la sensación de su aliento en su cuello.

''Mucha gente empieza a mirarme de manera diferente cuando saben de mi pasado…Como si solo por saber de mi secuestro me hubiera vuelto la persona más frágil a sus ojos. Pero tu…a tu manera…'' Dijo con una risita. ''…me has dicho que te da igual…que para ti da igual mi pasado, sigo siendo la misma persona que conocías…''

Katsuki quería decirle que se equivocaba. Que simplemente quería decirle que le daba igual su vida, que solo quería darle una paliza. Pero no dijo nada. No pudo decir eso. Ni ella sabía si era verdad.

''Eres una persona maravillosa, Katsuki-chan…no solo en poder, sino en corazón.'' Separándose levemente de la rubia, Naruto la miró a los ojos, dándole una de las más sinceras sonrisas que podría darle a alguien. ''Vas a ser una heroína increíble.''

El rostro de Katsuki hizo algo que nunca había hecho en todos sus años de vida. Se sonrojó completamente. Su rostro entero, con un color rojizo tan intenso que casi brillaba.

Era la primera vez en su vida que unas palabras le hacían sentir tantas emociones, tanta felicidad…bajo los bellos ojos azules de Naruto, todo lo dicho por él, todo lo que sintió de su cuerpo…estaba considerando explotar su pecho para ver su dejaría de latir tanto.

Desviando su rostro rápidamente, hizo todo lo posible para que Naruto no viera un lado tan…débil de ella.

''Idiota…'' dijo en un susurro mientras volvía a su asiento.

Todo bajo la mirada de una clase entera que no sabía si debían hacer algún tipo de ruido, temiendo lo que podría pasar. Ni siquiera Todoroki podía moverse, notando la tensión de la situación. Mina y Jiro observaban como Momo entrecerraba los ojos ante la imagen que acababan de crear los dos rubios, confusa al no saber porque eso que acababa de ver la hacía sentirse de esa manera.

* * *

Y ahi lo dejo.

Mi plan original era mostrar tambien alguna escena profunda con Momo, pero pensé que mejor dedicarle este capítulo a Katsuki y la interrogación a Naruto, y ya el proximo tendra momentos con Momo o con quien me apetezca, cambio mucho de opinion.

No se si esta escena 'romantica' fue muy apresurada, asi que si piensan 'te adelantaste!' o 'fue muy rapido!' no tengan miedo en comunicarmelo, no soy muy experto en romances asi que no se si expresé bien las emociones de cada uno o si me apresuré mucho.

 **La aparicion de Midnight no significa que tenga planeado meterla en una especie de harem, aunque tampoco me asquea la idea**. En el futuro Naruto ira interactuando con varias mujeres a parte de Katsuki, esas interacciones pueden quedar en atraccion o simple amistad. Basicamente creare esos momentos para que ustedes vean como interactuarian esas personas con Naruto, y vean si les interesa la idea o no. Si veo que a mucha gente le interesa la idea de romance con ciertas personas, no me importara crearlo. Con la misma tambien puedo dejarlos en simples amistades o atracciones no correspondidas. Es una de las cosas que dejo al publico a elegir (si es que tengo publico, ha)

 **Para resumir** (por si la explicacion sobre el pasado de Naruto fue muy mala) **lo que se ha revelado es que Naruto fue secuestrado**. Naruto estuvo desde que era un bebe hasta los 5 años en un orfanato. Con 5 años ese orfanato fue atacado (como se puede ver al principio del fic). La persona que secuestro a Naruto pensó que Naruto tendria un Quirk de regeneracion especial, con el que pudiera 'comerciar' con All for One. Del tipo, yo te dejo a este chico con este Quirk super guay, y tu me das algo que yo quiera. No diré el porque se creia que tenia un Quirk de regeneracion especial, ni por que lo descartó como inutil despues.

Me gustaria saber si les ha gustado el capítulo, o si lo han odiado, cualquier critica es buena siempre y cuando sea constructiva :) Hasta la proxima.


	5. Naruto's Starting Line (Chapter 5)

15215 + 20366 = 35581

Lo se, super tarde. Sinceramente, llevo trabajando meses en este capitulo. Escribía algo, y al dia siguiente lo borraba todo y lo volvia a empezar. Ha sido realmente estresante. En mi defensa, este capitulo es casi el triple de largo que los que normalmente hago (es casi igual de largo que la suma de mis 3 primeros capitulos). Asi que es casi como 3 capitulos normales. Como siempre, agradezco mucho vuestros comentarios. Ayuda bastante como 'escritor' el ver que es lo que gusta, y que es lo que podria cambiar. Solo explicare unas poquitas cosas, y ya podreis leer sin problemas.

 **Sobre el romance (otra vez).** Soy consciente de que muchos de ustedes me han dicho que aun no he aclarado quien sera la pareja de Naruto. Ni en la descripcion del fic, ni en mis comentarios he dejado nada claro. Es porque no quiero dejar algo claro. Cada vez que veo un fic, y debajo aparece (por ejemplo) que la pareja es Natsu x Lucy, entonces me quitan bastante misterio. Ya da igual si en el fic, Natsu y Mirajane, o Natsu y Erza tienen un momento romantico, yo ya sabre que eso acabara en nada, porque la historia esta clasificada como Natsu x Lucy. Son basicamente spoilers. Incluso si estos dos se pelean, o se separan durante un tiempo, sabes perfectamente que se volveran a reunir, que se convertiran en una pareja, porque el autor ya te lo ha desvelado. Le quita magia a la historia. Yo una vez vi un Neon Genesis Evangelion fic (creo que se llamaba 'La que yo amo es...') en el que Shinji salia con Rei y Asuka, tratando de averiguar a quien realmente amaba, y yo disfrute un monton ese fic. Eran como 30 capitulos en los que tenia romance de ambas parejas, y las ganas de saber con quien se quedaria.

Por eso no aclaro nada. Naruto se relacionará con varias mujeres, de varias edades y varios bandos. Estas se interesaran por Naruto. Pero recordad, **interes no es lo mismo que interes romantico**. A lo mejor se queda en una amistad, o no se vuelven a ver, o lo que sea. No es porque tenga planeado un harem, sino porque me parece divertido la idea de como Naruto interactuaria con ciertas de esas personas. Tambien dejo al publico ver dichas interacciones, y que ellos decidan cual les gusta mas. Ahora os encanta el Naruto x Katsuki (Lo entiendo, a mi tambien. Vivan las tsunderes), pero tampoco es que Naruto haya hablado con varias. Sinceramente pienso que despues de introducir a algunos personajes, a lo mejor seguis queriendo a KatsukiFem, pero tambien os interesa otra.

 **Otra cosita. Naruto no se va a parecer en nada a el Naruto del Canon**. Sencillamente porque los mundos son tan diferentes, que este Naruto sentira emociones que el otro nunca llego a experimentar con tanta intensidad. El Naruto original habia nacido en un mundo en el que la muerte era bastante normal, en el que una pelea amistosa podia incluir un jutsu que podia taladrar a tu mejor amigo y donde te entrenaban desde niño para la guerra. Este Naruto, aunque este en una sociedad con poderes, sigue siendo un chico en una ciudad. No guerra, no muerte, no demonios. Por lo que los traumas le afectan igual que a cualquier humano normal y corriente.

Al final del capitulo diré cualquier otra cosa, espero lo disfruten ^^

* * *

''¿N-No puedo decidir no participar?''

''Pero que dices Mineta! Es una gran oportunidad!''

''Todos los héroes profesionales estarán mirando…''

''Pues por eso mismo!''

El silencio había desaparecido por completo en el aula. Todos los jóvenes expresaban la emoción que sentían ante la noticia que les había dado su profesor.

El Festival Deportivo.

Para algunos un simple evento de entretenimiento, como las Olimpiadas, donde UA muestra sus mejores alumnos. Pero para otros, era la oportunidad de ver los nuevos candidatos a héroe. Su potencial, y la posibilidad de poder reclutarlos para sus agencias. Aunque para los espectadores fuera algo parecido a un juego, los participantes se apostaban mucho en ese evento. Su futuro como héroes.

''¿No estas emocionada Katsuki?''Preguntaba Kirishima mientras apretaba su puño con excitación.

''No hay nada por lo que emocionarse.'' Respondía ella con cierta calma. ''Todos sabemos que acabare dándole una paliza a todo el mundo. Ganaré sí o sí.'' Finalizaba con una sonrisa arrogante.

Momo observaba la 'conversación' de Katsuki disimuladamente, levantando una ceja ante lo dicho por la rubia.

 _Sabes que nada puede detenerme, pasare esta y cualquier otra prueba que quieran usar!_

'¿Cómo pueden dos personas tan diferentes parecerse tanto?' Pensaba, alternando su mirada entre los dos rubios. Su hermano, aunque intentara ocultarlo, estaba bastante pensativo hoy. Mas pensativo de lo que podía estar Naruto normalmente. No tenía ningún problema con que su hermano no fuera igual de energético todas las horas del día, pero si le molestaba ligeramente el 'por qué'.

En su mente se repetía la escena que había provocado Naruto el otro día. Ese abrazo que Katsuki hacia como que no había ocurrido, tan lleno de sentimiento. No sabía que significaba eso, no sabía porque Naruto lo había hecho. O por qué su pecho dolía tanto cuando lo recordaba.

Le hacía sentir igual que cuando…

''Naruto, ¿no estas nervioso?'' Preguntaba Kaminari, que no se había dado cuenta de cómo Naruto había estado perdido en el vacío, sumergido en una línea de pensamientos que Momo no sabía cómo descifrar.

''¿Te pasa algo Naruto?'' Era el turno de Deku de preguntar, siendo más perspicaz que los demás al ver como Naruto no estaba siendo tan enérgico como siempre.

El mencionado rubio dirigía su atención a sus dos compañeros, adoptando rápidamente la sonrisa por la que ya era conocido en UA. ''Solo pensaba que clase de agencia se interesaría en nosotros.'' Respondía, ganándose algunos asentimientos por parte de otros alumnos que también se preguntaban lo mismo. ''Ojala me toque alguna alucinante, de esas en las que los héroes salen a la calle y todos gritan de emoción al verlos!''

''Aaaaah yo quiero ir a una como esa también!'' Exclamaba Mina, siendo de las pocas personas que podían igualar la actitud del rubio. ''Y darle palizas a villanos mientras todos dicen 'Que fuerte es Ashido-sama!' haha'' Decía mientras reía al imaginárselo.

Rosa y Amarillo.

Naruto y Mina eran el dúo que más sonrisas provocaban a su alrededor. La felicidad, según dicen, es contagiosa, y esos dos adolescentes eran los que más energía transmitían a sus compañeros. Todo el que veía a Mina dando saltos de alegría mientras Naruto decía alguna estupidez graciosa, ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no podía evitar imitar dicho gesto.

El joven Uzumaki se había adaptado bastante bien a la clase. Naruto tenía la habilidad de hacer que todo el mundo se acostumbrara a su presencia, haciendo más fácil que pareciera que no se acababan de conocer.

Por supuesto, los profesores de la clase 1-A se habían vuelto más curiosos con respecto a nuestro protagonista. Puede que en estos momentos no pareciera una mala persona, pero habían demasiados misterios danzando alrededor de Naruto como para poder ignorarlo.

Aizawa personalmente era el que más vigilaba al oji-azul, tratando de averiguar si tenía intenciones ocultas.

''Naruto…Naruto…''

Cualquier pensamiento en la mente del Uzumaki fue eliminado al ver como Mineta le alejaba de Mina, juntándolo con Kaminari y Kirishima para una pequeña interrogación.

''Ahora en serio, ¿que fue eso de ayer?''

''¿Eso…de ayer?'' Naruto estaba confundido, y los rostros tan serios de sus camaradas le ponían algo nervioso.

Kirishima se llevaba una mano a la cara con frustración, mientras Mineta y Kaminari ponían rostros aún más serios, acercándose más a Naruto.

''Tu. Y Katsuki. ¿Tengo que deletreártelo?'' Naruto estaba sorprendido de la facilidad que tenía Mineta para cambiar de personalidad. En ambas era un pervertido, pero era increíble cómo podía convertirse en 'mafioso pervertido', en vez del simple 'adolescente pervertido'.

''¿Qué pasa con Katsuki-chan?''

''Oh dios, ¡¿estás haciéndote el tonto?!'' Kirishima no podía más, tenía demasiada curiosidad y Naruto no paraba de actuar como si fuera un pez fuera del agua. ''El abrazo, ¿que fue eso? Parecía la escena de un drama coreano! ¿Estas intentando enamorarla o qué?''

Ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Mejor dicho, era incapaz de formular ninguna palabra.

No se esperaba para nada lo dicho por el alterado pelirrojo, y sinceramente nunca había visto esa situación como la habían visto ellos. Para él era un momento de sinceridad. Estaba realmente agradecido por lo que había hecho Katsuki, y sintió un impulso de expresárselo.

''No niego que Katsuki no este buena…su rostro femenino con ese matiz agresivo…ese cuerpo bien desarrollado…con sus proporciones bien equilibradas…Pero Naruto, no caigas en la trampa. Katsuki es demasiado peligrosa como para ser un objetivo.''

Las palabras de Mineta estaban cargadas de sabiduría, como un anciano explicando sus lecciones sobre la vida. Si no fuera porque solo estaba usando esa sabiduría para hablar sobre el cuerpo de Katsuki, se habría ganado su respeto.

Su vista se dirigió hacia Katsuki. Era impresionante (y algo perturbador) pero el análisis de Mineta era perfecto. Sus ojos eran femeninos, pero tenían cierta agresividad en ellos, como si estuvieran indicando que su belleza no la hacía débil. Muchos podrían pensar que su pelo estaba despeinado, pero fijándose bien se podía ver que estaba delicadamente tratado, dando la apariencia de una textura extremadamente suave. (Recordar, apariencia de KatsukiFem: bit . ly/2JLRmoF (sin espacios))

Su cuerpo no era de los más voluminosos, Momo la superaba en ese departamento, pero igualmente estaba bien equilibrado. La carne justa en el sitio justo. Aunque a Momo la había visto directamente, puede que necesitara ver a Katsuki también sin-

'…Tengo que dejar de pasar tiempo con Mineta…' Pensó, asustado de sus propios pensamientos.

Era extraño.

Ya se conocían desde algunos meses, y en todo este tiempo nunca la había visto como una mujer. Al igual que con su hermana, Naruto simplemente veía a Katsuki como Katsuki. No 'una mujer', solo la veía como Katsuki Bakugo. Una compañera algo agresiva, pero que tiene mucho potencial como heroína. Alguien que solo le veía por quien él era. 'Naruto', no 'el secuestrado'.

''Se ha quedado paralizado al verla…''

''Kirishima, no le cojas mucho cariño a Naruto.'' Decía Mineta, todavía en su tono de sabio. ''Ha escogido un camino sin premio, un camino lleno de dolor.''

''No sé yo…'' Intervenía Kaminari. ''Bakugo se dejó abrazar, y después no le explotó ni nada! Solo se fue de clase como una tsundere.''

Al escuchar eso, el más pequeño de los alumnos abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ''¡¿Tsundere…?!''

Kirishima y Kaminari veían como el joven pervertido se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, sus ojos al borde del llanto.

''¡¿Es posible que haya juzgado mal a Katsuki?! Lo que parecía un objetivo imposible en realidad era la tsundere definitiva!'' Ahora mirando a Naruto. ''Ahora te entiendo. La satisfacción de conseguir algo imposible para los demás, la virilidad de alguien que doma lo indomable. La belleza de una tsundere…no sabía que tenías gustos tan masculinos!'' Naruto agradeció que Momo le pidiera que la acompañara a su casa, ya que le resultaba bastante desagradable ver como Mineta le levantaba el pulgar, dándole el 'okay' al fetiche que al parecer tenia.

¿Tsunderes? Si alguien te gusta, ¿por qué ser violenta con él? Sonaba estúpido.

Katsuki tuvo unas inmensas ganas de golpear a Naruto.

¿Por qué a Naruto?

No solo porque la mayoría de sus sentimientos (frustración y confusión) eran dirigidos hacia él, sino porque Naruto era de las pocas personas que reconocía. De la clase, solo recordaba a Momo y Todoroki por ser los únicos que podrían resultar una amenaza. Kirishima estaba en un lugar muy recóndito de su memoria. No era tan molesto como los demás. Deku también, aunque ya su odio no era usado en el inseguro joven.

No es que hubiera dejado de odiarle, simplemente había una persona que requería toda su atención.

Naruto.

En algunas ocasiones era la persona que más odiaba en el mundo, y en otras ocasiones era la representación de todo lo que quería llegar a ser. Sus ideales, su manera de enfrentarse a los problemas, todo ello proyectaba la actitud de un verdadero héroe. De la misma manera, cuando interactuaban no podía evitar sentir un gran odio hacia el rubio.

¿Por qué?

¿Era la manera en la que hablaba? Naruto tenía la tendencia de actuar como si fueran amigos de la infancia, tomándose libertades que ella nunca le ha permitido coger, como acercarse demasiado o hablar de manera cariñosa. Sin embargo, Mina era igual con todo el mundo, y Katsuki ni recordaba su nombre.

Viendo como el dúo de hermanos se iba de la clase, su confusión nunca desapareció. Había algo en Naruto que despertaba una cosa desconocida dentro de ella, una cosa que la cabreaba, porque era algo de sí misma que no sabía identificar.

''No lo entiendo Mineta, ¿qué tiene de bueno que una chica te odie? ¿No hace eso imposible ligar con ella?''

''Estoy con Kirishima tío, las tsunderes parecen algo muy complicado.''

Una sonrisa arrogante aparecía en la cara del pervertido supremo de la clase. ''Como se nota que sois principiantes en esto…estoy tan decepcionado…''

Antes de que ambos pudieran responder, Mineta les detuvo con un gesto de la mano. ''Las tsunderes no son tan complicadas una vez conoces la regla esencial, esa regla que Naruto me ha recordado…''

'Lo dice como si el pudiera conseguir algo con una…' pensaba Kirishima, algo cabreado ante la idea de que Mineta pensara que era mejor relacionándose con las mujeres que él.

''¿Cuál es?'' Preguntó Kaminari.

''El odio es un sentimiento.''

 **(Con Momo)**

''Naruto-nii, ¿estás bien?''

Caminando con las manos en sus bolsillos, el joven rubio miró con falsa confusión a su hermana.

Momo era con seguridad la persona más cercana en su vida, la persona en la que más confiaba. Pero también era a la que menos querría hacer daño. Y aunque su hermana quisiera saber en qué pensaba Naruto, era muy posible que metiéndola en sus problemas le causara más daño que otra cosa.

'' **Solo tú haces de esto un problema.''**

No estaba preparado.

No quería estar preparado.

Después de todo lo que le había costado olvidarlo, el esfuerzo usado para poder vivir una vida normal, no quería enfrentarse a algo que podía afectar eso que tanto le había costado conseguir.

 _Solo estoy alargando lo inevitable, algún día tendré que enfrentarme a eso._

Era un pensamiento espontaneo que se escondía en su mente. Como la voz de su conciencia diciéndole que lo que estaba haciendo no tenía ninguna lógica. Pero los seres humanos no hacen cosas por su lógica.

Rodeando a su hermana con un brazo, apretaba su cuerpo de manera no dolorosa contra el suyo propio. ''Contigo a mi lado estoy mejor que nunca!'' Le decía con una sonrisa.

Momo, antes preocupada, ahora solo le miraba con sorpresa ante su gesto cariñoso. Quería darle las gracias por sus dulces palabras, pero todo lo que pensaba se atascaba en su garganta. Así que simplemente permaneció en silencio, formando una suave sonrisa y disfrutando de la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de Naruto.

'' **Cuanto más uses los Quirks, más me reconocerás. Deja de comportarte de manera tan patética, o me veré obligado a actuar.''**

Su mano acercó más a Momo, tratando de buscar calma en el contacto, provocando que las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaran. No le gustaba mentirle, no obstante tenía la sensación de que si la arrastraba en su problema ella acabaría sufriendo. Y no le haría daño.

No otra vez.

Si una sonrisa falsa era lo necesario para mantener la felicidad de Momo, Naruto se tragaría sus problemas por ella. Y detrás de esa sonrisa falsa, le daría todo el amor que se merecía.

A su salvadora.

 **(Lugar desconocido)**

''Te digo que es imposible!'' Eran los gritos de un hombre con pelo largo, el brillo de sus ojos dorados resaltando dentro de la oscuridad de la habitación, una pupila rasgada como la de un felino presente en dichos ojos.

''Kurogiri y Shigaraki han dado su informe, el chico usó un Quirk pirotécnico.'' Decía otro hombre desde las sombras, su voz llena de cansancio.

''Y yo te estoy diciendo que tiene que haber un error! Yo mismo experimente con ese niñato durante años! Solo tenía un Quirk regenerativo que ni si quiera podía revertir las cicatrices de su espalda.''

''¿Crees que me lo estoy inventando por diversión? El añadir ese Nomu era una pieza fundamental de mi plan. Era muy probable que All Might no muriera ese día, pero mi plan estaba diseñado en dañar su reputación, y la información de que el hijo de Endeavor nunca usa sus llamas era confiable. Ese rubio solo ha hecho que mi aporte fuera insignificante. Como si no hubiera cambiado nada.''

''He de decir…'' La voz de All for One resonaba por toda la oscura habitación. ''…que ese Quirk de Resistencia frente a Ondas de Viento era algo muy valioso. Es de los primeros Quirks que robé, y en las generaciones modernas ya no nacen Quirks tan únicos. Los de Primera Generación son los más poderosos que han existido.''

A pesar de lo dicho por el hombre con el rostro desfigurado, su voz no poseía ira alguna. Como si la situación le divirtiera. Puede que cuando planeas dejar tu legado a un sucesor ya no te preocupa tanto tu propio estado.

''No volverá a pasar. El fallo de mi plan fue simple falta de información, si hubiera sabido de ese Quirk oculto habría diseñado una contramedida.''

''Lo que realmente me intriga'' Empezó a decir All for One. ''Es ese Quirk pirotécnico…según Kurogiri, el joven usó unos gestos extraños con sus manos antes de generar la llamarada.''

''¿Y cómo es eso relevante?'' Pregunto el hombre de ojos dorados, aun negando la idea de que un crio de alrededor de 5 años haya podido engañarle durante su experimento.

''Mmm…Puede que no sea nada. A lo mejor no es para tanto pero…me recuerda a mis primeros años, antes de que All Might llegara.'' Su rostro sin ojos miraba al techo del edificio, posiblemente con la ayuda de algún Quirk. 'Uzumaki…¿será una casualidad?'

 **(Un día después. Festival Deportivo)**

La introducción del evento había pasado con demasiada rapidez para Naruto. Todos los discursos, presentaciones del jurado e incluso el 'discurso' de Katsuki como la representante de la clase. No le había prestado mucha atención a nada de eso.

En su mente solo había una cosa a la que le estaba prestando toda su concentración. Unos ojos brillantes plateados. Unos ojos que parecían proceder de un dragón. Una mirada imponente a través de las rejas de una jaula.

 _ **Me veré obligado a actuar**_

¿Qué significaba eso? No sabía nada de la naturaleza de sus Quirks, pero si sabía que aquella entidad conocía más sobre ellos que él. Si por algún casual esos Quirks eran de _esa cosa_ , en lugar de suyos…¿qué pasaría si los seguía usando?

''Y con esto comienza la primera prueba!'' Exclamaba Present Mic, generando que todos los participantes empezaran a moverse con intensidad. Naruto, despertándose de sus pensamientos al escuchar el fuerte grito de Present Mic, vio como la mayoría de sus compañeros habían tomado la delantera.

Su hermana, Katsuki y Todoroki eran lo que más rápido habían reaccionado, esforzándose todo lo posible por el primer puesto de la carrera. Sin pensarlo mucho, el rubio comenzó a generar Ninshu en sus piernas, preparándose para unirse a la competición.

Y todo se volvió rojo.

Como si sus ojos estuvieran bañados en sangre, todo a su alrededor había adquirido un color rojizo. Su respiración se aceleraba, su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal y en su mente solo había una cosa. Odio.

Odio hacia las personas a su alrededor, odio hacia el evento en sí. Quería que se apartaran de su camino, quería que dejaran de mirarle. La sola existencia de esos humanos le hacía hervir la sangre, haciéndole dudar de si le traería satisfacción la eliminación de todos y cada uno de ellos.

Su corazón empezaba a doler con intensidad, en su garganta sentía como si su propia alma estuviera luchando por escapar de su cuerpo. Naruto empezaba a sentir más miedo que rabia, no sabía que le estaba pasando, y por más que apretara su pecho esa sensación no desaparecía.

Rápidamente dejó de usar su Quirk para después respirar con profundidad al notar como todas esas sensaciones se desvanecieron inmediatamente, como si hubiera estado horas soportando el peso de todo el océano.

'¿Que fue eso?' Se preguntaba Naruto mientras intentaba que su corazón no estallara. Durante unos ligeros segundos, Naruto había sentido la mayor cantidad de emociones negativas que había experimentado en su vida. Como si todo su ser estuviera formado por Odio.

Una risa profunda en el interior de su mente le dio las respuestas que necesitaba.

'Lo ha hecho él…'.

¿Eran esos sentimientos lo que sentía aquel ser? ¿Era tal su odio hacia los humanos, o era simplemente una provocación?

Fuera lo que fuera, el mensaje estaba claro. _No te dejare usar ningún Quirk mientras sigas huyendo._

'De todos los momentos posibles, ¿por qué tenías que elegir este para obligarme a madurar?' Quería reírse, pero la situación era demasiado estresante. Aunque enfrentarse a todos sus miedos le ayudaría a la larga, el solo pensar en dicho enfrentamiento hacia que su corazón se encogiera del miedo.

Viendo como el hielo que había creado Todoroki empezaba a desmoronarse, Naruto comenzó a correr.

'Ahora no es el momento para estas cosas.' Pensaba, mientras adelantaba a algunos participantes. Aunque no usara su Quirk para potenciar sus habilidades físicas, el cuerpo de Naruto estaba entrenado hasta el límite de lo humano. Mientras los demás no tuvieran Quirks que los hicieran más rápidos, Naruto tendría siempre la ventaja física.

Present Mic seguía narrando sin interrupción, exclamando con excitación al ver como los participantes derrotaban con facilidad los obstáculos de la carrera. Él y todos los espectadores miraban con asombro a Katsuki y Todoroki, los más prometedores de la clase 1-A, arrasando con sus competidores.

A su lado, EraserHead veía el evento a través de sus vendas, su vista clavada en un joven rubio. Naruto corría y corría, nunca disminuyendo su velocidad, sin siquiera molestarse en pelear con los robots que detenían a los demás estudiantes. Durante toda la prueba, vio como Naruto recorría cada tramo de la carrera de manera diligente, superando los obstáculos en su camino con calma. La única pregunta era…

'¿Por qué no está usando su Quirk?'

No entendía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del joven Uzumaki. Con su Ninshu podría haber quedado entre los 5 mejores, y sin embargo Naruto había decidido no usarlo, quedando alrededor del puesto 20. Y lo peor de todo era que no acababa ahí.

'Kaaatsuki-chaaan! ¿Puedo unirme a tu grupo?''

''¿Eres idiota? En este festival somos enemigos!''

''Pero yo no quiero ser tu enemigo!''

All Might sabía reconocer ese rostro. Naruto aún no sabía que, por muy convincente que fuera su sonrisa falsa, Toshinori era un experto en ese tema. El rubio tenia cosas en la cabeza que ninguno de sus profesores podía identificar.

Naruto se rascaba la cabeza. Al parecer Katsuki quería que pasaran estas pruebas como rivales. Le daba igual la enemistad de la rubia, pero preferiría que puedan socializar de manera más amigable. A su alrededor, los demás participantes elegían a los componentes de sus nuevos equipos.

Al no haber usado su Quirk, ninguno fuera de su clase quería hacer equipo con él, y los de su clase se centraban en Katsuki, Todoroki, u otros con Quirks más compatibles. Daba igual que Naruto tuviera cierta popularidad con sus compañeros, no estaba en la misma posición que Todoroki o Katsuki.

Todos habían visto como Katsuki le había derrotado una y otra vez en sus múltiples peleas 'amistosas'. Aunque ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a pelear con Katsuki directamente, ver a alguien perder tanto te hacía pensar que era débil, aunque fuera de manera inconsciente. Era un poco injusto, considerando que Katsuki estaba a niveles de fuerza bruta muy por encima de la mayoría. Pero no todos son conscientes de todo lo que les pasa por la cabeza.

Su Quirk era un simple Aumento Físico, y por lo que sabían de su Manipulación de Fuego, si la usaba solo una vez se desmayaba. Solo había pasado una vez, pero fue la única vez que vieron a Naruto usarlo, así que las probabilidades eran muy altas.

Su mirada conectó con los ojos de su hermana. Momo estaba junto a Todoroki, hablando sobre lo que Naruto suponía que era su unión al equipo del joven usuario de hielo-fuego. El Uzumaki la conocía mejor que nadie. Sabía perfectamente que desde el comienzo de su vida estudiantil en UA, Momo había desarrollado una ligera admiración por Todoroki. Ya fuera por su habilidad con un Quirk tan poderoso, o sus capacidades analíticas, o su actitud calmada, Momo veía al joven como uno de los más prometedores de su generación. Posiblemente el mejor.

Ella alternaba la vista entre Naruto y Todoroki, claramente en un conflicto mental, tratando de decidir que debía hacer.

'Estar con Todoroki-kun podría servirme para aprender observando su comportamiento…además de que es el hijo de Endeavor, puede que algunas de sus tácticas las haya aprendido de él…Pero…'

Volviendo a mirar, su hermano estaba caminando mientras le daba la espalda a Momo, para después darle el 'Okay' con el pulgar. Sin siquiera girar su cabeza, el gesto de su mano le decía todo lo que Momo necesitaba saber.

 _Se lo que estás pensando, y no te preocupes. Estaré bien._

Ignorando a Todoroki por unos segundos, Momo solo se centraba en la espalda de Naruto, que se alejaba ligeramente hasta ser alcanzado por el grupo de Ojiro y Shinso, al parecer convenciéndole de unirse a su grupo.

En su mente, Momo se preguntaba si, a pesar de que su Quirk fuera claramente superior, Todoroki realmente era el mejor de su generación. A sus ojos, Naruto era la personificación misma de la palabra 'héroe'. Puede que nunca llegara a ser tan fuerte como Todoroki, pero ella sabía que su hermano seria el que más sonrisas generara en los rostros de la gente. Y al final, eso era lo que importaba.

En la prueba siguiente Naruto se limitó a cargar con el peso de su compañero, siendo prácticamente inútil en cualquier otro aspecto. Había visto que los demás miembros de su equipo habían caído en algún tipo de hipnosis después de hablar con Shinso, pero al parecer este tenía una táctica bastante decente para ganar la prueba con los puntos mínimos. Así que simplemente dejo que Shinso diera las órdenes, e intentó no hablar con él. Si por algún casual Shinso le manipulaba para usar su Quirk, las cosas podrían acabar de manera caótica.

Present Mic parecía no comentar ese hecho al haberse centrado en las batallas tan intensas entre Deku, Todoroki y Katsuki. Narrando como Deku trataba de proteger sus puntos de todos los contrincantes, las acciones de Naruto pasaron desapercibidas para la mayoría, pero era obvio para gente como All Might o sus otros profesores que en toda la duración del evento Naruto nunca había usado un Quirk. Y no sabían por qué.

Antes habrían pensado que era para ocultar sus capacidades. Para que nadie del exterior pudiera saber su potencial, y así nadie nunca pueda tener un plan contra él. Pero en el examen que le hizo Aizawa quedaron claras sus convicciones.

Su ideología.

Incluso Naruto había admitido que debía dejar de hacer esas cosas para poder ser un héroe.

'¿Es un mentiroso?¿...o un hipócrita?' Pensaba Aizawa.

 **(Con el público)**

''Ojiro.'' Llamaba la chica invisible. Todos los que no habían superado las primeras dos pruebas se habían unido al público en las gradas, esperando a que empezarán los combates de 1 contra 1.

''¿Si?''

''¿Qué le pasa a Naruto?''

''¿A qué te refieres?'' Intervenía Jiro en la conversación.

Las mangas de su camisa se movían con rapidez, indicando que estaba haciendo gestos con las manos. ''Pues que casi no ha hecho nada! En la primera prueba solo corrió normalmente, y en la segunda básicamente ese chico raro le ayudó a ganar metiéndole en su equipo.''

''La verdad es que no me he fijado mucho…'' Admitía el joven con vergüenza, la hipnosis sin tener nada que ver con sus recuerdos de la primera prueba.

''Es obvio lo que pasa.'' Girándose todos al escuchar el origen de la voz, pudieron ver a un Mineta que les miraba como si quisiera decir 'soy más inteligente que cualquiera aquí presente'.

''¿El qué?'' Preguntaba la chica invisible con algo de sequedad en su voz hacia el pervertido.

''Esta claro!'' Exclamaba con ligeras risitas. ''Se ha enamorado de _una_ de las participantes, y no quiere que le odie si la derrota.''

''¿Naruto enamorado? Increíble! ¿De quién?''

Antes de poder decir más, una imagen de Katsuki preparando una de sus explosiones solo para él le detuvo en seco, siendo lo suficientemente listo como para saber qué pasaría si Katsuki se enteraba de que alguien comenzaba a crear rumores sobre sus supuestos intereses románticos.

 **(Con Katsuki)**

No quería admitirlo, pero estaba nerviosa.

Este no solo era el momento en el que demostraría a todo el mundo su potencial, también se trataba de la ocasión perfecta para ver si podía superarle. En todas las peleas que habían tenido, Katsuki le había derrotado sin pausa, pero una parte en su interior tenía la creencia de que Naruto no se tomaba sus batallas muy en serio.

Ella tampoco peleaba al 100%, lógicamente, sin embargo se sentía igual de frustrada al ver que la persona que tenía más facilidad para cabrearla no se tomaba la molestia de enfrentarla seriamente.

Desde el primer día que se conocieron Naruto la había hecho dudar de sus aptitudes para ser una heroína. Y aunque todo lo que hubiera salido de su boca tenía sentido, igualmente quería demostrarle que estaba equivocado. Que ganaría este torneo indiscutiblemente, siendo la mejor candidata a convertirse en heroína _sin su ayuda_.

Su mirada se enfocó en el rubio que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Ella quería una demostración limpia. Una prueba irrefutable de que ella es superior, de que él se equivocaba. Pero había un problema.

'Se comporta de manera…extraña. No está usando su Quirk de la misma manera que cuando peleamos...' Sus ojos se desviaban al televisor que había en la habitación, enseñando la grabación en directo de todo el evento. '¿Será que no quiere que se haga público…o quiere demostrar que puede derrotarme sin usarlo?'

La última opción la cabreó intensamente, estando a punto de hacer que sus encías sangraran de la fuerza con la que apretó sus dientes.

Con cierta rapidez, la imagen de lo sucedido con el rubio en clase ocupó su mente.

'¿Será por eso?' Pensó inconscientemente Katsuki, para luego sacudir esas memorias de su cabeza. No era el momento para distraerse con ese tipo de pensamientos.

El sonido de una alarma resonó en la habitación, haciendo a todos saber que dentro de unos minutos comenzaría el torneo. Katsuki se enfrentaría a Ochako, y Naruto a Kirishima (Básicamente, he intercambiado las peleas de Iida y Kirishima). Sinceramente a Katsuki no le importaba lo más mínimo la existencia de los demás participantes.

''Naruto.''

La atención de todos fue puesta en Todoroki, que había cruzado toda la habitación solo para dirigirse al rubio.

''¿Necesitas algo?'' Preguntaba normalmente Naruto

Todoroki miró por unos segundos fijamente a Naruto, para después fijarse en Deku. Después de lo que parecieron horas, un cambio en su rostro demostró que había llegado a una decisión.

''Te derrotaré.'' Dijo Todoroki a Naruto.

Fueron dos palabras simples, pero que provocaron el asombro en todos los presentes. Incluso los que no compartían clase con Todoroki habían podido presenciar sus aptitudes. Solo con su hielo (la mitad de su Quirk) había demostrado ser abismalmente superior a la mayoría de los de su generación. Alguien tan poderoso para su edad, ¿había escogido a Naruto como rival?

Kirishima no sabía si sentirse ofendido ante la sugerencia de Todoroki de que Naruto le ganaría para poder enfrentarse a él, o aterrado ante la idea de que su pelea fuera con alguien del mismo nivel que el joven de pelo bicolor.

''Oye oye, no hay necesidad de provocar…'' Decía el pelirrojo, intentado que ninguno acabara desarrollando algún tipo de enemistad.

Naruto simplemente observaba a su compañero de clase. En la mirada de su nuevo rival había determinación. ¿Para qué era esa determinación?

'No tengo ni idea' Pensaba.

No conocía a Todoroki en profundidad, no sabía nada de sus metas o sueños. Lo único que sabía es que ganar era más importante para Todoroki que para él.

'Me gustaría decirle que le voy a dar una paliza, pero…' El rubio solo permaneció callado, hasta que Todoroki decidió volver a su sitio, satisfecho al haber expresado sus intenciones. Una mano del rubio se posó en su estómago, para después apretarlo con fuerza, enterrando sus dedos en la piel. '…ni siquiera sé cómo acabará esto…'

 **(Fuera del estadio)**

''Las nuevas generaciones prometen bastante.'' Comentaba Kamui Woods, disfrutando de su descanso con Death Arms y Mount Lady. Los tres héroes profesionales se habían encargado de la seguridad del Festival, pero eso no les había impedido observar desde las pantallas como los aspirantes a héroe realizaban cada una de las pruebas.

''Ahora es donde se hace saber quién tiene verdadero potencial. A partir del torneo podremos ver si tienen lo que hay que tener.'' Decía Death Arms, ansioso de ver como los jóvenes se las arreglarían peleando.

''No entiendo nada…''

''¿El que no entiendes, Mount Lady?'' Preguntaba Kamui Woods.

Levantando su cara de la mesa, con un rostro lleno de frustración, la atractiva rubia miraba a la pantalla. ''Esa vieja exhibicionista me dijo que había un rubio en su clase que me sorprendería…''

'¿Vieja…?' Por mucho que se esforzara, Kamui no lograba descifrar que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de .

''No hables así de Midnight!'' Exclamaba Death Arms. Muchos eran los seguidores de la tan famosa heroína 18+, curiosamente un gran numero eran hombres. Curiosamente.

''¿Rubio…?'' Volviendo a ver la pantalla, Kamui Woods vio como Naruto y Kirishima subían a la arena, la pelea a punto de empezar.

''Uzumaki Naruto…'' Añadía Death Arms, recuperando la compostura. ''No he visto nada destacable en él. Es cierto que llegar a las eliminatorias es un mérito, pero no ha hecho nada que se merezca la atención de la gente.'' Comentaba.

Con un suspiro, Yu Takeyama volvía a apoyar su rostro en la mesa, sin apartar su vista de la pantalla. ''Al principio pensaba que era un chico no muy fuerte al que Midnight le había echado el ojo por estar bueno. Es decir…no es tan atractivo como yo, pero definitivamente está en el top 10. Y seguro que a Midnight le gustan los chicos jóvenes como él...''

''Mount Lady, si solo vas a decir cosas inapropiadas…'' Kamui estaba atónito. ¿En serio esta mujer no tenía vergüenza alguna? No solo opinaba de esa manera sobre un menor, sino que insinuaba que Midnight, una heroína de gran experiencia, también compartía su enfermiza visión sobre el joven rubio. Era imposible.

''¿No te has fijado?''

''Dudo mucho que podamos fijarnos en lo atractivo que es ese chico…'' Comentaba otra vez Death Arms, intentando que la actitud de Mount Lady no le afectara.

''No me refiero a eso, tonto. Ese chico, Uzumaki Naruto, no ha usado su Quirk en ningún momento.''

Eso provoco cierto interés en los dos héroes. Mayormente porque ya no estaban hablando del nivel de atractivo de un chico de máximo 18 años. Mt Lady era alrededor de 6 años mayor, y Midnight puede que 12 años. Era imposible que una mujer con tanta diferencia de edad pensara de esa manera sobre un chico como Naruto.

'Posiblemente era una broma' Pensaba Kamui.

''¿Segura? Ese chico corrió a velocidades fuera de lo normal, a lo mejor ese era su Quirk.'' Opinaba el hombre peliblanco.

''No, ella tiene razón. Sus aptitudes físicas no fueron influenciadas en ninguna de las pruebas. Entraban dentro de lo humanamente posible.''

''El chico que peleó antes con el que hipnotiza, el que tiene una apariencia simple.'' Decía Mount Lady.

''¿Qué pasa con ese chico?''

''También estuvo ocultando su Quirk en las pruebas anteriores.''

Los dos hombres en la mesa miraban con un ojo más analítico la pantalla en la que se estaba reproduciendo el evento. Nadie se había perdido la batalla entre Midoriya y Todoroki. No solo por la naturaleza tan autodestructiva del Quirk Deku, sino también por la emoción tan intensa que se podía identificar en los dos contrincantes.

Definitivamente una batalla que no olvidarían en mucho tiempo.

'Es cierto que en las primeras pruebas ese chico ocultó su Quirk, pero viendo sus efectos secundarios es lógico que evitara usarlo hasta el último momento…¿Acaso ese Uzumaki posee un Quirk con los mismos efectos secundarios?' Viendo a su compañera temporal, una sonrisa arrogante le hacía saber que estaba disfrutando al ver como ella sabía algo que los demás no.

''¿Midnight te dijo algo sobre el otro chico?'' Preguntó Kamui, haciéndose una idea de a donde quería llegar .

Y efectivamente, la rubia dándole una negativa con la cabeza mientras su sonrisa se hacía más arrogante todavía le dio la respuesta que necesitaba. ''Ya veo…'' Sinceramente, Kamui estaba realmente sorprendido. La heroína, a pesar de su personalidad poco respetable, era más perspicaz de lo que se esperaba.

''¿Me lo puedes explicar de una vez?'' Preguntaba algo frustrado Death Arms, viendo como sus dos compañeros habían pasado a tener una especie de conversación sin palabras.

''El chico rubio, por alguna razón, se ha ganado la atención de Midnight, y posiblemente de más profesores en UA.'' Comenzó a explicar Kamui. ''Al ver que Midnight no comparte el mismo interés por el chico peliverde, podemos confirmar que no es porque este ocultando su Quirk. Y como no ha mencionado nada sobre el hijo de Endeavor o la chica agresiva, podemos suponer que lo que le ha llamado la atención a Midnight tampoco tiene que ver con el poder de su Quirk.''

''O sea, que no es porque este al mismo nivel que los más prometedores del evento, ni porque esté ocultando su Quirk. ¿Entonces qué tiene de interesante ese chico?''

La pregunta no fue respondida, al menos no de manera oficial. Mientras Kamui Woods se enfocaba en el nuevo misterio en el que se había convertido Naruto, Yu Takeyama se limitaba a mirar la pantalla donde la pelea del Uzumaki tendría lugar. Las presentaciones de Present Mic se escuchaban de fondo, pero no decía nada que captara su interés.

Ojos violetas intentaban analizar los ojos azules del rubio a través de la pantalla. Por mucho que lo intentara no lograba sacar nada en claro de su rostro. No era una experta en rostros faciales, pero el de Naruto no proyectaba nada. Solo era capaz de ver su sonrisa, una sonrisa que sin saber por qué, parecía que no guardaba ninguna relación con la mirada del Uzumaki.

'Es falsa…huh…' No quería admitirlo, pero empezaba a entender porque Midnight estaba tan interesada en el rubio como para hablar de él con alguien que claramente la ha estado antagonizando desde su debut como heroína. Por muy bien que fingiera sus sonrisas, Naruto seguía siendo un chico de alrededor de 16 años, sin importar que aparentara 18+. Aunque Mt Lady fuera incapaz de saber que estaba ocultando detrás de esos ojos azules, cualquiera de su nivel podía ver que había algo fuera de lugar en su rostro.

No era tan descabellado, la verdad. Eran héroes profesionales, y Naruto era como mínimo 6 años menor que ellos. Sería bastante imposible que alguien con tan poca experiencia vital pudiera engañar completamente a gente tan capacitada.

 _No es por el nivel de su Quirk, ni por el hecho de que lo esté ocultando, ¿entonces qué?_

La pregunta que había dejado Death Arms en el aire bailaba en su mente, haciéndole pensar que podría ser, a ojos de Midnight, más interesante que el hijo de Endeavor o el chico auto-destructivo.

Era una incertidumbre con la que no se sentía cómoda. Su cuerpo trataba de buscar el significado, como si fuera absolutamente necesario ese conocimiento. Y al no conseguirlo, una sensación de malestar comenzaba a generarse en la boca de su estómago.

¿Frustración? ¿Interés? ¿Odio? ¿Aburrimiento?

'Algo me dice que después de esto no voy a poder echarme una siesta tranquila…'

 **(Liga de Villanos)**

''¿Así que ese es el joven?''

En otro lugar alejado de los eventos, cierto grupo de villanos miraba el mismo evento que tenía a prácticamente toda la población interesada. Kurogiri veía la pantalla con los brazos cruzados, mientras que Shigaraki se rascaba el cuello con ligera frustración.

'Otro intento de héroe…otra molestia que tengo que eliminar!' Desde que Naruto había entorpecido los planes de la Liga de Villanos, el supuesto líder de esta había desarrollado cierto odio hacia el rubio, culpando al Uzumaki de haber impedido la muerte de los alumnos de All Might, y así, el bajón de su reputación como Top Hero.

''Tiene una mirada interesante.'' Era la voz que se escuchaba desde un portátil en la habitación, con un 'Solo Sonido' escrito en el monitor. ''Llena de determinación y miedo, una mirada que te puede convertir tanto en el mejor de los héroes, como su mejor amenaza.''

La voz de All for One hablaba con un tono alegre, dejándole a los oyentes saber que la situación le divertía.

''¿Tiene algún plan que requiera al joven?'' Preguntaba Kurogiri, tratando de saber si el Uzumaki sería un objetivo en el que tendrían que centrarse.

''Primero observemos…veamos si es digno de la atención del mundo.''

 **(Arena)**

''Que comience la pelea!'' Exclamó Present Mic, todos agradeciendo que la excesivamente larga presentación hubiera acabado. La gente había ido a ver emoción, y no querían esperar.

''Que gané el mejor!'' Exclamaba Kirishima, activando su Quirk.

'En fuerza bruta y resistencia…y sin poder usar Ninshu…no tengo ninguna oportunidad.' Naruto pensaba, viendo como los brazos del pelirrojo comenzaban a endurecerse, adoptando una apariencia casi rocosa.

Una pequeña parte de su conciencia pensó en rendirse para así poder acabar rápidamente con esta situación tan problemática, pero fue un pensamiento que no duró mucho en la cabeza del rubio. Mirando a sus alrededores podía sentir la mirada de todos los presentes. Cientos y cientos de personas, no solo las que estaban físicamente ahí, también los que estaban viendo el Festival desde sus televisiones, en lugares públicos…

'Aaaah! Estoy cansado de tanto pensar!' Se sacudía el pelo con sus manos, tratando de poner su mente en blanco. Este era un evento que le daría la oportunidad que tanto había estado esperando. No se iba a rendir!

'Si tengo que hacerlo, ganaré sin usar ningún Quirk!.'

Poniendo sus dos puños frente a su rostro en posición de pelea, el brazo izquierdo más extendido que el derecho y sus codos abiertos a una distancia ligeramente mayor que la que tenían sus hombros entre ellos, Naruto gritó. ''Ven, Kirishima!''

Su grito estaba lleno de autoridad y valor, completamente opuesto al miedo que algunos pocos podían ver en su mirada. Como si su cerebro y su corazón estuvieran peleándose entre ellos.

Kirishima solo se lo pensó un segundo, para después empezar a correr con velocidad hacia el rubio. 'No me quites protagonismo siendo tan masculino!' Pensaba frustrado.

Aun teniendo la desventaja de no poder usar Quirks, y siendo una batalla física en la que Kirishima tenía las de ganar, Naruto sabía que la victoria no era imposible.

Si su enemigo era más fuerte, el sería más rápido. Si era más resistente, él sería más astuto.

'No me iré de aquí sin demostrarles a todos que puedo ser un Héroe!'

Con cierta agilidad, Naruto comenzó a esquivar los puñetazos de Kirishima. Los golpes directos los evitaba moviéndose de un lado a otro, centrando todas sus energías en sus hombros y caderas para esquivar de manera más fluida.

'Es fuerte…' Pensó el rubio mientras veía como Kirishima hacia un agujero en el suelo con su puño. 'Pero no tiene nada de técnica. Es fácil esquivarle.' Las cámaras grababan como los dos estudiantes hacían una especie de danza para el público, Kirishima atacando sin pausa, tratando de darle algún golpe a un Naruto que se movía por la Arena con movimientos tan ligeros que hacían pensar a los espectadores que el Quirk del rubio le hacía flotar.

Algunos se aburrían al ver como lo que estaba ocurriendo no era la batalla de machos que se esperaban. Pero Naruto no se podía permitir una pelea de golpes con el pelirrojo. Siendo tan resistente, daba igual la cantidad de golpes que le diera, Naruto siempre se llevaría la peor parte.

'Solo tengo que esperar…' Cada vez que un puñetazo se acercaba al rubio, este usaba la palma de su mano para desviarlo hacia el suelo mientras lo esquivaba. Obviamente, Naruto no tenía ahora mismo la fuerza como para bloquear sus puños, pero un ligero empujón en el antebrazo del pelirrojo era suficiente. 'Solo un poco más…'

Debido a la frustración causada al no poder acertar ningún golpe y el hecho de que sus brazos siempre acababan redirigidos hacia sus caderas, el próximo ataque de Kirishima fue un puñetazo que, a diferencia de los demás, empezaba a la altura de sus hombros.

'Ahora!' Viendo el golpe elevado Naruto actuó con rapidez. Dejando de esquivar, el rubio esprintó hacia Kirishima, sorprendiendo un poco a este ante el cambio de movimientos. Girando un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda, el brazo derecho de Kirishima pasaba por encima de los hombros del Uzumaki.

Con velocidad, un brazo de Naruto pasó por debajo de la axila del pelirrojo, agarrándose a su otro brazo, que estaba haciendo presión en la nuca de su contrincante. Una llave sencilla en la que se inutiliza un brazo del oponente para luego asfixiarlo. (Agarres de artes marciales)

Sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar, Naruto pateó la parte trasera de su rodilla, forzando al pelirrojo a caer al suelo. 'Ahora viene la parte más divertida.' Pensó de manera sarcástica.

Kirishima, a pesar de estar usando su Quirk, notaba como la llave del rubio estaba amenazando con ahogarle. Cada vez que intentaba usar sus piernas para levantarse Naruto las golpeaba con fuerza. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño, pero si le forzaba a doblar las rodillas, impidiéndole apoyar bien sus piernas en el suelo.

Estaba comenzando a agobiarse! Cada segundo que pasaba le costaba más respirar, y su brazo derecho estaba bloqueado desde su hombro, obligándolo a estar recto y apuntando al cielo. No podía usarlo para liberarse, y por más que usaba su otro brazo, el rubio no cedía.

Al principio solo agarraba sus brazos, tratando de conseguir un poco de libertad con simple fuerza bruta. Cuando estaba claro que eso no funcionaba, Kirishima perdió más la calma. Ya no estaba en el estadio, peleando amistosamente contra Naruto, estaba luchando por su vida.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los bordes de sus ojos, golpeando inútilmente al rubio con su brazo izquierdo para escapar. 'Déjame respirar!' Pensaba asustado, intentando ignorar la sensación que su garganta hacia cuanto no había aire pasando por esta.

''Ríndete.'' Dijo Naruto con su dentadura cerrada, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza para mantener al pelirrojo atrapado en sus brazos. Le dolían los codazos que recibía, sus dedos empezaban a entumecerse por la fuerza con la que los estaba apretando. Pero no iba a parar.

''Ríndete!'' Gritaba, esta vez con la suficiente fuerza como para que el público le pudiera escuchar. Sus brazos se sentían como si les estuviera aplastando una roca, y aun así Naruto aplicaba más y más fuerza, tratando de contener los movimientos desesperados de un asustado Kirishima.

Después de unos segundos en los que Kirishima sacudía su cuerpo, como un pez fuera del agua, su desesperación llego al punto máximo. Cuando ya te daba igual el motivo de la pelea, y solo querías que se acabara. Con su única mano libre golpeaba el suelo apresuradamente, mientras decía con poco aliento en su voz. ''M-me…r-rindo…'' Lo dijo más de una vez, con miedo a que el rubio no pudiera escucharle y siguiera con su agarre.

Naruto debilitó su agarre, pero fue de manera tan controlada que Kirishima aún no podía respirar con facilidad. Es más, el notar como solo cantidades insignificantes de aire recorrían su garganta, sin ser suficiente como para poder respirar normalmente, era una sensación todavía más agobiante.

Por suerte para él, el agarre ahora le permitía hablar con más claridad. Momento que aprovechó para gritar lo máximo posible. ''ME RINDO!''

Y con ese gritó, Naruto soltó a Kirishima.

Midnight miraba a los dos jóvenes con un rostro sin emociones. Naruto no se había molestado en levantarse, su respiración acelerada, tratando que aliviar el dolor de sus brazos al haber estado aplicando tanta presión en la piel rocosa de Kirishima. La heroína no podía imaginarse cuanto dolor había sufrido Naruto, recibiendo golpes de un desesperado Kirishima por escapar.

'Y aun así lo soportó…creo que es la primera vez que alguien gana una ronda sin usar ningún tipo de Quirk…' Sus pensamientos la llevaron a centrar su atención en el público. Un público que veía de manera escéptica al joven rubio. Aunque ganar sin usar un Quirk fuera una hazaña impresionante, la manera en la que ganó había dejado a un gran grupo de personas con mal sabor de boca, viendo como Kirishima había aprovechado para alejarse lo más posible de Naruto.

'Un chico con un gran potencial…pero que infunde miedo a la gente…' Era un pensamiento que compartían todos los héroes profesionales que habían visto la pelea, tanto fuera como dentro del Estadio. Tenía las habilidades, no era dependiente de su Quirk y no le faltaba determinación. Si solo se tuviera eso en cuenta, todos estarían de acuerdo en que el joven se convertiría en un héroe tan eficiente como All Might.

Pero el joven adolescente, por mucho que quisiera, no podía ocultarte a los profesionales la única cosa que haría que su camino estuviera lleno de obstáculos. Algo le impedía ser el futuro héroe más prometedor. Y aunque ninguno pudiera identificar con exactitud qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Naruto, sabían que esta estaba nublada con emociones negativas. Miedo, Ira, Maldad…Podría ser cualquier cosa. Pero si el rubio no lo gestionaba con rapidez, el que podría convertirse en un gran héroe a lo mejor acabaría siendo el mayor obstáculo para dichos héroes.

''Ganador, Naruto Uzumaki!'' Exclamaba Midnight, y como era de esperar, solo unos pocos aplaudieron al victorioso joven.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, un Naruto aun respirando con dificultad y una Midnight que le miraba de la única manera que Naruto odiaba que le miraran. Con compasión.

Intentando levantarse, su cuerpo se tambaleaba un poco hacia un lado, un ligero pinchazo al costado impidiéndole erguirse con normalidad. 'Creo que tengo una costilla rota…Kirishima es una bestia!'

Volviendo a centrarse en la atractiva adulta, Naruto sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba cansado. Cansado de tener miedo, cansado de tener que pensar tanto, cansado de no saber lo que tiene que hacer.

Cansado de no poder ser el mismo.

Lo único que le impedía enfrentarse a sus miedos al estilo Naruto era el estar en un sitio tan público, con tanta gente que podría ser dañada. 'En lo que acabe esto buscare el sitio más alejado posible y te daré una paliza.'

' **No es el resultado ideal, pero al menos quiere dejar de ser tan patético…solo un empujón más…'**

''Vete a la enfermería rápido, Recovery Girl te tratará enseguida. Recuerda que tienes más peleas, no sería muy divertido hacerlas con huesos rotos.'' Decía Midnight, con un tono de burla, tratando así de alegrar un poco al rubio.

''No te preocupes.'' Dijo Naruto, sus ojos por un segundo demostrando una seguridad que ella nunca había visto en ninguna otra persona. Por solo ese periodo de tiempo, la determinación de Naruto era tan intensa que resultaba embriagadora para la morena, como si acabará de ver algo que…necesitaba. O algo que una vez tuvo presente, pero que ahora había olvidado. Solo la sonrisa que se acababa de formar en el rostro de Naruto le hizo recordar que estaba teniendo una conversación con este. ''Un héroe no necesita ser amado para amar a los demás.''

Esa frase hizo que Midnight abandonara todos sus pensamientos, con sus ojos ligeramente abiertos su sorpresa era tal que lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que Naruto dijera algo más.

''Aunque me gustaría que no me tuvieran miedo, da igual. Pueden pensar lo que quieran de mí, yo siempre hare todo lo posible para salvarlos!'' Exclamaba el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esa sonrisa marca Naruto que tanto tiempo había estado sin usar.

En ese momento Midnight se sintió culpable por pensar, aunque fuera solo por un segundo, que Naruto podría convertirse en un villano. Viendo a ese joven con la sonrisa de un niño, y la mirada de un veterano de guerra, el interés que sentía por él se multiplicaba. No sabía por lo que había pasado, no sabía que le impedía usar su Quirk, no sabía nada de él. Y quería saberlo todo.

Dirigiéndose a la enfermería para tratar sus heridas, Naruto desconocía de la sonrisa que había puesto en el rostro de Midnight. O de que durante su conversación el micrófono de esta aún seguía encendido.

En el público, muchos aún seguían algo reacios a aceptar que un futuro héroe peleara de esa manera con sus compañeros. Aun así, cierta parte de la gente le daba el beneficio de la duda, gracias a sus palabras.

Momo estaba estupefacta. A diferencia de Todoroki (que había terminado su pelea con facilidad, presumiendo de su hielo) la pelea de Naruto había sido menos impresionante. Sin embargo, fue esa la pelea que más motivó a la joven. Puede que Todoroki fuera un ejemplo del poder de los héroes profesionales, pero Naruto era la personificación misma de la actitud de un héroe.

Una actitud que ella quería emular. Puede que admirar la personalidad de su hermano la llevaría más lejos que si simplemente admirara el poder de Todoroki.

 **(Con Yu)**

''Hahaha, está loco!''

Kamui y Death Arms trataban de mirar a otro lado con vergüenza al ser la compañía de la que estaba atrayendo toda la atención. Porque desde que la pelea de Naruto acabó, Mt Lady no había parado de reírse como una loca.

Kamui Woods se llevaba una mano a su frente, intentando calmar sus nervios con un ligero masaje en esa zona. ''Ignorando a Mt Lady, sea lo que sea que oculte ese chico, es obvio que se convertirá en un gran héroe.''

''¿Que te hace decir eso?'' Preguntaba Death Arms, teniendo una ligera idea de a qué se refería, pero queriendo una confirmación. Mount Lady paraba de reír para escuchar a sus compañeros.

''No solo demuestra gran habilidad el ganar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra ese Quirk sin usar uno propio, sino que el motivo por el que oculta su Quirk es bastante noble''

''¿Sabes por qué lo oculta?'' Preguntó Mt Lady. Aunque si se había sorprendido ante las habilidades del rubio, y su discurso final, aún seguía sin ver eso que tanto había interesado a Midnight. 'A lo mejor necesito conocerle en persona para verlo…'

''No de manera concreta, pero es fácil hacerse una idea. No es para ocultar sus capacidades, ya que ya ha demostrado bastante habilidad al acabar esa pelea de la manera más eficiente posible. Casi parecía alguien que quería neutralizar a un villano antes de que pudiera reaccionar.'' Ante esa explicación ambos oyentes asintieron, admitiendo que el método del rubio para neutralizar a su contrincante fue casi perfecto.

''Tampoco es porque crea que su Quirk pueda traerle mala publicidad, al ver que varios espectadores ya han mostrado su aversión a su forma de pelear.''

''No es porque quiera ocultar su verdadero potencial, ni porque sea un Quirk que traiga mala prensa…a lo mejor es que su Quirk es tan inútil que parece que no tuviera uno.'' Suponía Death Arms.

Viendo durante unos segundos la pantalla, veían como una joven morena ganaba su pelea a base de crear granadas aturdidoras (de flash) y esquivando de una manera ligeramente familiar a la del Uzumaki.

Volviendo a centrarse en la conversación, Kamui siguió explicando. ''En UA son bastante serios, todas sus pruebas tienen un requisito mínimo que ningún chico podría pasar sin un Quirk, o uno que fuera insignificante.''

''¿Entonces cuál es tu teoría?'' Preguntaba Mount Lady, mientras pensaba como podría conocer más al rubio sin que Midnight se enterara.

''Que su Quirk es un peligro para los que estén a su alrededor.''

 **(Otro lugar desconocido)**

''Patético.'' Decía una mujer de piel oscura y pelo blanco, largo hasta su cintura. Sus ojos rojos veían la pantalla de la habitación, juzgando el rendimiento de los nuevos candidatos a héroe. En el 3er año de UA todos sabían que los Big Three eran los que llegarían a ser grandes héroes, por lo que la mayoría de los profesionales solo observaba los nuevos años en búsqueda de talentos ocultos.

''No digas eso Rumi, el chico se ha esforzado mucho en su pelea, tiene mucho mérito que no haya usado su Quirk.'' Decía otra mujer a su lado, su pelo rubio más corto que el de su compañera, solo llegándole al final del cuello.

''El hecho de que tenga tanto miedo como para usar su Quirk es lo que lo hace tan patético.'' Sus palabras eran duras, pero esa era su manera de pensar. Rumi era una mujer dura, y solo respetaba a aquellos que eran como ella. Era ya bastante raro el hecho de que ella y la otra presente fueran amigas.

''Es muy joven todavía, tiene el derecho a tener sus conflictos internos…sabes perfectamente quien es, no es su culpa que todavía no sepa gestionar su situación.''

''Eres muy blanda con él Ryuko, ese chico es su hijo, el que actué de manera tan patética es una vergüenza para ella.'' La rubia soltaba una ligera risita al escuchar eso, tapándose la boca con sus manos, estas teniendo ligeras escamas.

''¿De qué te ríes?'' Preguntaba Rumi alterada.

''Te intentas hacer la dura, pero sabes que el chico tiene potencial. Es cierto, aun no es todo lo que podría ser, pero has visto su determinación. No le habrías llamado patético al principio si no hubiera captado tu interés. A los que de verdad vez como inútiles ni te molestas en mencionarlos.''

Un largo silenció llenaba la habitación, solo ocupado por los sonidos de la pelea que estaba teniendo lugar entre Bakugo y Ochako. Un periodo de tiempo en el que ambas solo miraban a la pantalla, cada una ocupada con sus propios pensamientos acerca del joven Uzumaki.

''¿Crees que nos aceptara?'' Rompió el silencio Ryuko, aun sin despegar su vista de la pantalla. ''Ella habría querido que lo protegiéramos…y no pudimos hacerlo. ¿Crees que nos odiara?''

La mujer de piel oscura soltaba un suspiro. 'Es demasiado blanda…' Pensaba, sin querer admitir que le molestaba bastante la idea de que _su_ hijo pudiera odiarla. ''Si es como su padre, ese chico será incapaz de guardar ningún rencor.''

''¿Y si es como su madre?''

''Entonces acabaras enamorándote del mocoso''

''¿Eh?''

''Sabes cómo era ella, la admirabas. Si ese chico se parece en algo a su madre, acabaras admirándole a él también. Y eres demasiado inocente como para resistir los encantos de un hombre al que admiras.'' Rumi explicaba, riéndose a carcajadas al ver la cara completamente roja de su compañera.

''Lo dices como si fuera una mujer fácil…'' Decía, con una mezcla de cabreo y vergüenza.

''Fácil sería decir que te pasaría con cualquier hombre. Pero un hombre con _su_ personalidad…no creo que pudiera haber más de uno.'' Comentaba la peliblanca, sus facciones relajándose un poco, manteniendo una sonrisa.

''Tú también la admirabas, Rumi.''

Y el silencio ocupó la habitación.

 **(Estadio)**

Las peleas habían seguido sin problema. Después de la victoria de Naruto, este tuvo que estar bastante tiempo en la enfermaría. Al aun ser participante de la Arena, usar el poder de Recovery Girl al máximo le quitaría demasiada energía como para poder participar de nuevo, y al ver que no estaba usando su Quirk, necesitaría cada porción de energía que pudiera guardar en su cuerpo. Por lo que Recovery Girl le obligó a estar en la habitación durante varios minutos antes de usar su poder en él. Por suerte y sorpresa para Recovery Girl, Naruto curaba sus heridas ligeramente más rápido que los demás pacientes.

Ya recuperado, Naruto caminaba hacia donde supuestamente estaban sus compañeros. Había visto la chica con la que tendría que pelear después, y la verdad es que no sabía que pensar. Era frágil físicamente, si Naruto conseguía acercarse podría derrotarla fácilmente. El problema sería acercarse. Su Quirk invocaba una especie de plantas desde su pelo, con un gran control sobre estas. Era obvio que Ibara trataría de mantener la pelea a larga distancia, cosa que en estos momentos Naruto no podía permitir.

''Naruto-nii!'' Exclamaba Momo al verlo aparecer por la puerta. Cosa que alertó a los demás estudiantes de su presencia.

Mina fue la primera en saludar a su compañero cómico. ''Estuviste genial Naruto! Hiciste 'Zas!' y acabaste la pelea como si fueras un experto en artes marciales! Enséñame a hacer eso!''

Naruto sonreía al ver la actitud tan activa de Mina, viendo como daba saltitos mientras portaba una de las sonrisas más cálidas que había visto. En cierto sentido, Mina era la única manera que tenía Naruto de ver el mismo tipo de sonrisas que él les enseñaba a los demás, aunque no supiera que él tuviera el mismo efecto. O incluso más.

''Cuando quieras entrenamos juntos Mina-chan'' Respondía él con su propia sonrisa. Mineta tenía que taparse los ojos al ver a los dos conversando, sus personalidades tan brillantes que le hacían sentir como la peor cucaracha existente.

''¿Por cierto, que me he perdido?'' Preguntaba el rubio.

''Iida, Ashido, Yaoyorozu y Bakugo también ganaron, la próxima pelea es entre Todoroki y Midoriya.'' Explicaba Ojiro, mientras su cola se movía de un lado a otro de manera involuntaria.

''¿En serio? Enhorabuena Momo-chan!'' Exclamaba mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a Momo, levantándola levemente del suelo y moviéndola de un lado a otro.

''O-Onii-chan…paraaaa…'' Intentaba decirle a su hermano, demasiado avergonzada como para hablar con claridad.

''¿Y mi abrazo? Yo también gané!'' Exigía Mina mientras inflaba sus mofletes, solo para después sentir como un brazo de Naruto la empujaba rápidamente hacia su cuerpo, rodeando sus hombros mientras acariciaba con alegría el pelo de la joven rosa.

''Lo habéis hecho genial, las dos.'' Decía con una gran sonrisa, causando que las dos jóvenes perdieran la habilidad para hablar.

Por suerte para Momo, estaba tan centrada en su hermano que no se dio cuenta del espectáculo que estaban creando para todos los demás presentes. Mineta miraba la escena con asco, su corazón pudriéndose al ver algo tan empalagoso. 'Me dan ganas de vomitar.'

''Naruto'' Jiro intentaba llamar la atención del rubio, tratando de ignorar el cómo Mina y Momo parecían haber disfrutado ese abrazo.

''¿Si?''

''¿Por qué no estas usando tu Quirk?''

Era la pregunta que todo el mundo quería hacer. Incluso los espectadores cerca del grupo de estudiantes querían escuchar el por qué. Había una cosa que les encantaba a los humanos, y eso era descubrir cosas que antes desconocían.

''Ah, eso. Bueno…estoy teniendo problemas para controlarlo, así que sería mejor para todos que no lo usara.'' Explicaba mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, un gesto que Momo sabía que Naruto hacia cada vez que estaba nervioso.

''¿Tu Quirk es defectuoso?'' Preguntaba la joven invisible, con lo que parecía ser algo de burla. A lo que Naruto solo supo responder con una risa nerviosa. Después de terminar esa conversación, Naruto se sentó al lado de su hermana para así ver una de las peleas más esperadas para los estudiantes de UA. No solo por la pelea en sí, sino por el hecho de que si Todoroki ganaba su pelea, y Naruto la suya, tendrían el enfrentamiento que llevaban esperando desde que Todoroki retó a Naruto.

Katsuki, sin embargo, no sabía que pensar. Naruto no estaba usando su máximo potencial, y al parecer era porque estaba teniendo problemas en controlarlo. Es decir, no era su culpa. Se sentía increíblemente frustrada al pensar que a lo mejor se acabaría el torneo y ella no podría demostrarle a Naruto su fuerza cara a cara, pero tampoco podía culpar al rubio por tener problemas con un Quirk que acababa de empezar a usar hace poco.

 _Sería mejor para todos que no lo usara._

'¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Su Ninshu no haría daño a nadie si pierde el control…¿es su Quirk de fuego?' No podía ser. El recién descubierto Quirk pirotécnico de Naruto era tan exhaustivo para el rubio que solo con usarlo una vez perdía todas sus fuerzas. Era un gran defecto, sí, pero no era peligroso para los demás. Además, contra los villanos Naruto lo había usado con una precisión casi perfecta.

'Que me estas ocultando, Bigotes…' Pensaba Katsuki, tratando de averiguar cuál era el problema real de Naruto. Y aunque Katsuki nunca llegara a darse cuenta, Momo tenía una línea de pensamientos similar. Después de todo, la morena superaba a Katsuki académicamente.

Al final, todo el mundo que interactuaba con Naruto lo reconocía como una incógnita. Algo aún por descubrir. ¿Cuantos secretos podía tener un adolescente de unos 16 años?

La atención de todo el público se centraba en los que serían los próximos combatientes. La mayoría de los espectadores no le daban ninguna esperanza al joven Midoriya, viendo como Todoroki era tan poderoso que incluso creaba glaciares más grandes que el propio edificio en el que estaban.

Pero curiosamente, la batalla se había reducido a una de resistencia, en la que Izuku poco a poco rompía más su cuerpo y Todoroki congelaba el suyo propio. Para los héroes profesionales, ninguno de los dos estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Era obvio que Todoroki tenía problemas emocionales relacionados con su Quirk, y el Quirk de Deku era demasiado autodestructivo como para que les interesara.

Sin embargo, había personas que sabía lo que estaba pasando en la arena. Esa no era una pelea para ver quién era más fuerte, era una pelea de ideologías. Ver a los jóvenes gritarse el uno a otro, viendo como Todoroki estaba tan dañado emocionalmente... Era una batalla cuya única función era avivar los sentimientos de la gente.

''¿¡Es tu Quirk, no?!''

Con ese grito de Deku, la muralla que había formado Todoroki en su corazón comenzaba a agrietarse. Viendo como su compañero empezaba a liberar sus llamas, la gente observando tenia sentimientos muy diferentes.

Orgullo, por parte de All Might y Endeavor hacia sus respectivos alumnos/hijos.

Emoción, por parte de todos los que querían ver el verdadero potencial de Todoroki.

Preocupación, por parte de todos los que no querían que Izuku siguiera dañándose a sí mismo.

Y envidia. Por parte de Naruto.

'¿Es tu Quirk, no? Y todo se soluciona…ojala fuera tan fácil'

Porque aunque ambos se negaran a aceptar sus Quirks, había una gran diferencia entre Todoroki y Naruto. Todoroki había heredado su Quirk de su padre y su madre, era un hecho indudable. Naruto, sin embargo, no sabía de donde venía su Quirk. Nunca conoció a sus padres, nunca nadie le habló de ellos, y nunca nadie le había hablado sobre sus Quirks. La únicas que podría tener información sobre el eran la encargada del orfanato en el que vivía y la persona que le torturó.

Dudaba mucho encontrarse al segundo, y la primera persona estaba muerta. El problema de Naruto radicaba en que no tenía ningún tipo de información sobre el tema. Por lo que simplemente decir 'Es tuyo' no servía.

Detuvo sus pensamientos un momento para rodear a Momo y Katsuki con sus brazos y acercarlas a su cuerpo. Antes de que Katsuki pudiera gritarle, una gran explosión hizo que todos los que no se habían sujetado fueran empujados por la onda expansiva. Katsuki podía crear grandes explosiones, pero incluso ella dudaba que alguna de ellas pudiera crear un viento tan fuerte como el que acababan de generar Deku y Todoroki.

Quitándose el brazo de Naruto con brusquedad, Katsuki golpeó ligeramente a Naruto en el hombro. ''¿Quién te ha pedido ayuda, Bigotitos?''

''Nadie.'' Dijo este con una sonrisa, mientras empezaba a levantarse. La próxima seria su pelea, y Cementoss no tardaría nada en arreglar la zona de peleas.

El tiempo de espera mientras se preparaba la pelea de Naruto fue bastante incómodo para Momo. Al haberse ido su hermano, se había quedado ella al lado de Katsuki. No solo le incomodaba su personalidad tan agresiva, sino la extraña relación que tenía con Naruto. Parecía que lo odiaba con toda su alma, pero en otras ocasiones parecía que estaban jugueteando.

''¿Por qué siempre lo tratas así?'' Decidió arriesgarse y romper el silencio. Naruto era la persona más importante en su vida, no dejaría que Katsuki lo pisoteara sin razón aparente.

''¿Y a ti que te importa, exhibicionista?'' Respondía Katsuki con dureza, cabreando gratamente a Momo al escuchar el apodo con el que la había respondido. Respirando profundamente, Momo trató de reunir toda la calma que fuera capaz de usar.

''Incluso tu deberías saber que Naruto es la persona más parecida a un héroe que conocemos. Si quieres ser realmente una heroína, ¿por qué enemistar al que con seguridad se convertirá en un héroe?''

Al escuchar eso, Katsuki soltó una carcajada. ''¿Y crees que la mejor manera para ser una heroína es lamerle el culo a Naruto como lo haces tú?'' El ceño de Momo se fruncía, las dos jóvenes ignorando las presentaciones de Present Mic.

''¿Qué hay de malo en admirar a Naruto?'' admitía ella sin miedo. Su hermano le había enseñado como debía ser, posiblemente ahorrándole meses de inseguridad. Gracias a él sabía lo que quería llegar a ser, sabia como poder convertirse en una heroína. ''Solo con verle aprendo un montón de cosas. Cada vez que expresa su opinión es como si estuviera escuchando la conferencia de un héroe profesional. Incluso si todo el mundo llegara a odiarle, el seguiría esforzándose en ser el mejor héroe para ellos. ¿Qué tiene de malo llevarse bien con alguien así? ¿Quieres ser una heroína que no se relacione con nadie? Sé que hay gente que admira a Endeavor, pero a mí me parece que su mirada es demasiado fría para ser un héroe.''

Katsuki estaba empezando a cabrearse. Sobre todo, porque Momo tenía razón. Incluso ella había pensado que Endeavor era demasiado frio, por eso de pequeña nunca llegó a admirarlo, sin importar cuanta fuerza tuviera. Lo más admirable de All Might era su personalidad, por eso todos querían ser como él.

 _Simplemente céntrate en cómo hacer que la gente sonría, eso es la esencia de ser un héroe._

''Sé que no podré convertirme en una heroína si solo sigo a Naruto.'' Continuó Momo. ''Pero no pretendo seguirlo, pretendo estar a su lado.''

Las dos se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato, sus ojos observando la pelea de Naruto. Las plantas de Ibara actuaban como látigos, tratando de atrapar a Naruto y mandarlo fuera de los límites del campo. Naruto, como siempre, demostraba a todo el mundo como de afinados eran sus reflejos, esquivando cada 'látigo' que iba hacia él. Muchos espectadores habían empezado a creer que el Quirk de Naruto afectaba a sus reflejos.

Era irónico como al estar tan expuestos a una sociedad llena de poderes, la humanidad se había olvidado del potencial que tenían sin Quirks.

El rubio avanzaba, a una velocidad relativamente lenta, pero aun así esquivando todos los golpes que la joven lanzaba. Por mucho que quisiera usar todas sus plantas juntas en un solo ataque, eso la dejaría sin nada para defenderse. Y viendo los reflejos del rubio, era muy posible que fuera capaz de esquivar incluso ese ataque. Por lo que se limitó a atacar velozmente con todos sus látigos de manera individual, cada uno centrándose en una zona diferente del rubio.

A medida que se iba acercando, era más difícil para Naruto esquivar. Cortes comenzaban a aparecer por todo su cuerpo, algunos solo cortando su ropa, y otros lo suficientemente profundos como para hacerle sangrar. Aun así seguían siendo cortes superficiales, por lo que la pelea no se pararía. Cuando estuvo a cierta distancia, dejó que una de las plantas pasara por su lado, y cuando esta recorrió todo lo que podía permitirle su longitud, Naruto la sujetó con fuerza.

No fue el hecho de agarrar su 'látigo' lo que asustó a Ibara, sino el rostro de Naruto. Una sonrisa que le decía 'He ganado'. Sin saber que planeaba el rubio, la peliverde centro todas sus energías en sacudir a Naruto fuera de su planta. La movió de lado a lado, tratando de expulsarlo de la arena, algo que hubiera funcionado si Naruto se hubiera sujetado al borde de la planta. Pero no. Él se sujetó a poca distancia del origen, haciendo imposible que el sacudirla lo llevara fuera del campo. En un acto desesperado, la planta a la que estaba enganchado Naruto se elevó por encima de la cabeza de Ibara. Y ahí se decidió el ganador.

En plan de Naruto se basaba en que Ibara usara su 'látigo' para colocarle justo encima de ella. Lo único que necesitó fue soltarse y caer encima de ella. Ibara todavía era joven e inexperta, por lo que tenía miedo de usar sus plantas de tal manera que pudieran atravesar a Naruto. Así que aunque recibiera golpes o cortes, nada impediría que Naruto cayera encima de la joven.

''Ganador, Naruto Uzumaki!'' Eran los gritos de Midnight, esta vez recibiendo más aplausos por parte del público. Otra victoria sin usar Quirks.

''¿No quieres superarle?'' Preguntaba Katsuki, sorprendiendo a Momo de que no estuviera hablando a base de insultos o gritos. ''¿No te molesta la idea de que siempre será mejor que tú?'' Algo que nunca admitiría, pero que había llegado a pensar.

Y sin saberlo, Momo seria la que mejor la entendería. Pensando siempre que Todoroki era mejor que ella en todos los aspectos, Momo sabia como Katsuki se sentía con respecto a Naruto. Aunque fuera una persona admirable, era inevitable sentir envidia. Estaba empatizando con la rubia, que aparentemente no era la loca que siempre parecía ser. Así que, por su hermano, se sinceraría con ella.

''Todo lo que Naruto es…todo lo que tiene…no se lo han regalado.'' Comenzó a hablar Momo. ''Naruto ha sufrido mucho, por lo que ya sabes, y por lo que me oculta incluso a mí. Todo lo que Naruto es, lo ha ganado a partir del sufrimiento.'' Era una verdad que había descubierto después de años junto al rubio. Algo que lo definiría por siempre, ya que pasara lo que pasara, Naruto siempre sería un chico sin pasado, alguien que solo recordaba de su infancia el dolor.

''Naruto es un hombre roto por dentro.'' Dijo suavemente, tratando de contener sus lágrimas con respiraciones profundas. Katsuki miraba a Momo sorprendida, no esperando esa respuesta. ''Tú eres tú, yo soy yo, y Naruto es Naruto. Compararte con los demás no cambiará ese hecho.'' Momo comenzó a levantarse, siendo su pelea contra Mina la próxima en celebrarse.

''Naruto te ve como una amiga.'' Añadió. ''No le hagas sufrir más.''

Al ver como Momo se fue, Katsuki permaneció sentada en el mismo sitio. Trató de mirar al escenario, pero su corazón no la dejaba. Latía con fuerza, mientras su cerebro la obligaba a estar activa. Casi de un salto, salió del lugar para dirigirse hacia el baño. La pelea comenzaría en nada, así que todos los baños estaban vacíos, nadie queriéndose perder ningún detalle del torneo.

Al entrar en la habitación, Katsuki comenzó a caminar de lado a lado. No podía estar quieta, no podía dejar de moverse. Había algo en su pecho, en su estómago, que no la dejaba comportarse de manera normal.

 _Todo lo que Naruto es, lo ha ganado a partir del sufrimiento_

De la frustración, se acercó a la pared y le dio un fuerte puñetazo.

… _después de eso estuvo durante mucho tiempo sin mostrar ninguna emoción…_

Y otro.

 _Quería protegerte, sin importar el precio._

Y otro. Los nudillos empezaban a sangrar, pero Katsuki no paraba. Era lo único que podía hacer. Mientras las manos le dolieran, su pecho dejaría de actuar de esa manera.

 _Naruto es un hombre roto por dentro._

Poco a poco Katsuki perdía fuerzas. Sus puños, antes con la fuerza como para romper los azulejos, iban reduciendo la energía usada en ellos. Después de unos segundos, sus puños solo se apoyaban en la pared ahora manchada con su sangre.

 _No le hagas sufrir más._

Cerrando sus ojos, su frente se apoyaba encima de sus manos, superada por la tormenta en la que se había convertido su mente.

 _Vas a ser una heroína increíble._

Por mucho que apretara la mandíbula, Katsuki no podía controlar las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza, respiraba de manera acelerada, pero aun así seguía llorando. Nunca había estado tan confusa en su vida.

''¡Q-Que…Que se supone que tengo que hacer! ¡Por qué todo lo que hago está mal! ¿¡Por qué!?'' Su pecho subía y bajaba debido a la respiración, lágrimas y restos de sangre manchando su rostro. ''¿Por qué…le hago sufrir?''

 **(TimeSkip. Naruto vs Todoroki)**

Solo los que habían participado en el torneo sabían del reto que Todoroki había proclamado. Ese anuncio de rivalidad. Por lo tanto, solo los alumnos de UA habían estado esperando con ansias esta pelea. Mina gritaba ánimos hacia el rubio desde su silla, acompañada de Toru y gran parte de los alumnos masculinos de la clase.

Momo y Katsuki, extrañamente, seguían sentadas una al lado de la otra, sin soltar palabra alguna. Por muy insufrible que fuera Katsuki, Momo había sido capaz de ver su nariz ligeramente rojiza, y sus ojos algo irritados.

'Ha llorado.' Dedujo Momo. La joven tenía la mínima cortesía como para actuar como si no hubiera notado nada.

''¿Qué opinas de la pelea que está a punto de comenzar, Eraser Head?'' Preguntaba Present Mic, haciendo unos pocos comentarios antes de poder empezar la pelea.

''Pienso que es una pelea de idiotas.'' Decía Aizawa, haciendo que varios soltaran una ligera risa, y que los amigos de Naruto se cabrearan ligeramente con su profesor.

''Todos sabemos que eres un profesor horrible, ¿pero qué te hace decir eso?'' Preguntaba con diversión Present Mic, como si no le hubiera insultado con esa misma pregunta.

''Uno se niega a usar la mitad de su Quirk, y el otro se niega a usar su Quirk totalmente. Si viera a un héroe profesional haciendo eso pediría su dimisión.'' Las palabras de Aizawa eran duras, pero todos los profesionales le daban la razón. Uno no podía dudar en la batalla. Un villano solo necesitaba un segundo para poder matarte a ti, o a los civiles, era estúpido darles ese segundo dudando.

''Bueno, pues esas han sido las dulces palabras de Eraser Head. Sin más dilación, que comience el combate!''

Totalmente opuesto al grito de Present Mic, todo seguía en silencio. Naruto y Todoroki se miraban el uno al otro, sin mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo.

''¿Por qué no usas tu Quirk?'' Preguntaba con frialdad Todoroki.

''¿Por qué no usas tú el tuyo?'' Respondía el rubio, generando una tensión en el estadio que incluso el público podía notar.

Naruto tuvo que rodar hacia un lado para esquivar el torrente de hielo que había lanzado hacia él.

'Hielos puntiagudos, a esa velocidad…¿Cómo es que no ha matado a nadie todavía?' Pensaba el rubio.

''Tomate esto en serio. Ganarte sin usar tu Quirk no demostraría nada a mi padre.''

Al escuchar eso, Naruto se levantó del suelo, y soltó un bufido. Acto que hizo a Todoroki levantar una ceja con confusión. ''Eres patético.'' Dijo el rubio, sorprendiendo no solo a todos sus amigos, sino a cierta mujer de piel oscura que veía la batalla desde su televisor.

''¿Cómo dices?'' Preguntaba un Todoroki que estaba comenzando a cabrearse.

''Digo que un problema con una solución tan sencilla no es un problema. Algunos si tienen problemas reales, así que deja de actuar de manera tan p-'' Solo tuvo un segundo para reaccionar, girando su cuerpo con fuerza para poder esquivar los hielos que se habían generado en su dirección.

''No entiendes nada!'' Exclamaba el hijo de Endeavor. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía mantener su fachada de frialdad con el Uzumaki. Cada palabra que decía le hacía reaccionar.

''Tu eres el que no entiende nada!'' Gritaba Naruto. ''Que yo sepa, Endeavor sigue teniendo sus llamas. Sigue teniendo su Quirk, lo que significa que no te lo ha dado a ti! Las llamas que tienes ahora son tuyas, igual que las que tiene él son suyas!''

Después de la pelea con Midoriya, Todoroki no sabía lo que era correcto y lo que no. Esos dos estaban haciéndole plantearse la idea de usar sus llamas, y por como lo explicaban, parecía lógico. Pero inconscientemente, el usar las llamas para él era como convertirse en su padre. Como si abandonara a su madre.

''¿¡Que derecho tienes tu a decir eso!? No has usado tu Quirk en todo el Festival. Incluso las veces en las que lo has usado te estabas conteniendo! Si no fuera por Aizawa estarías engañando a todos haciéndoles pensar que eres Quirkless!''

Ni siquiera Endeavor había visto a su hijo tan alterado, y sabía que no era hacia Naruto en sí, sino a la idea de usar sus llamas. Y desgraciadamente Naruto ahora mismo estaba representando esa idea.

De nuevo, grandes estacas de hielo comenzaban a formarse con velocidad hacia Naruto. Solo tendría que esquivarlas de nue-

'¿Q-Que? No puedo moverme!' Pensaba el rubio alterado.

'' **Llegó la hora''**

Y en un pestañeo, un largo pico de hielo atravesó el pecho de Naruto. El extremo puntiagudo del hielo que sobresalía de la espalda de Naruto estaba teñido de rojo, confirmando que no era una ilusión. Naruto había sido atravesado.

Todos los espectadores, tanto presenciales como en sus casas, no sabían cómo reaccionar ante lo sucedido. Nunca, en ningún Festival Deportivo, había habido heridas mortales. Los participantes se dañaban, sí, pero nadie había dado por posible la muerte en ese evento.

Nemuri (Midnight) gritaba para que trajeran a Recovery Girl de inmediato, en las gradas, sus compañeros también gritaban con preocupación. Todoroki era incapaz de moverse, viendo que posiblemente haya matado a una persona que solo dijo algo que él no quería escuchar en ese momento.

''No! Ahora no!'' Fueron los gritos que atrajeron la atención de todo el mundo, incluso de la ahora paralizada Midnight. ¿Por qué? Porque procedían de Naruto. Un Naruto que, aun apuñalado, movía su mano con desesperación.

Todos podían ver cómo, en sus dedos, ligeras corrientes de electricidad empezaban a generarse. Los que habían visto su Ninshu estaban bastante confusos al presenciar los mismos rayos en el cuerpo de Naruto, solo que esta vez de color rojo. Lo más chocante de todo era ver como Naruto trataba con todas sus energías restantes de parar dichos rayos de seguir formándose, sin poder evitar toser sangre debido a los bruscos movimientos.

En un pestañeo, lo que cubría solo sus dedos se extendió con rapidez por todo su cuerpo, la corriente eléctrica de color rojiza paralizando cada porción de Naruto que lograba cubrir. Y cuando llegó a su rostro, se desvaneció, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

La cabeza de Naruto, ahora colgando, miraba hacia el suelo, generando un silencio aterrador en el Estadio. Levantando una mano, los ojos del público se abrieron con sorpresa al presenciar cómo, con un sutil giro de muñeca, Naruto desintegro el hielo que le tenía empalado.

Muchos tapaban los ojos de sus hijos o novias, ya que ahora era bastante visible el agujero en el pecho del rubio. Un agujero que, sin tener hielo tapándolo, comenzaba a chorrear cantidades inhumanas de sangre, formando un charco bajo los pies de Naruto.

''Midnight! ¡¿A que estas esperando?! Llama a los médicos inmediatamente!'' Eran los gritos de Aizawa por el micrófono.

Aizawa estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. No solo él no podía hacer nada desde su posición, sino que Midnight estaba petrificada, nunca desviando la mirada de Naruto.

'¿¡Por qué no se mueve!?' Mirando a las pantallas que retransmitían las imágenes de la pelea, su boca se abrió brevemente al ver lo que había paralizado tanto a Midnight. Todas las cámaras grababan sin interrupción como el agujero de Naruto…se estaba cerrando. Con una velocidad similar a la de Nomu, los músculos de Naruto se reconstruían poco a poco, enlazándose a cada extremo de la herida, como si se estuvieran cosiendo solos.

Un sonoro gruñido provocó que la atención se desviara de su pecho a su rostro. La cara antes inocente de Naruto, de ojos azules y bigotes felinos había desaparecido. Ante ellos estaba una bestia. Sus bigotes estaban más acentuados, pareciendo que se habían duplicado, dándole un aspecto salvaje si añadías los colmillos que ahora sobresalían de sus labios. Pero lo que más veía la gente eran sus ojos. Rojos como si fueran dos rubíes, tan brillantes que podrían verse en la oscuridad, y una pupila rasgada en cada uno.

'Es un monstruo.' Era lo único que podía pensar Todoroki, siendo el más cercano a la bestia en la que se había convertido Naruto.

Y como si Naruto hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, este centró toda su atención en el joven de pelo bicolor. Bajo la mirada de esos ojos parecidos a los de un reptil se sentía como una presa. El miedo recorría sus piernas y su vejiga, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar como un niño indefenso ante la amenaza que tenía enfrente.

Todos los profesionales tenían claro una cosa, Naruto no estaba en control. Lo que sea que estuviera ahora mirando a Todoroki no era el joven Uzumaki. ''Todoroki! Sal de-'' La advertencia de Midnight fue inútil. Como si 'Naruto' supiera sus intenciones, nada más escuchar a Nemuri esprintó hacia Todoroki, tardando menos de un segundo en agarrar su rostro con sus manos.

'Es incluso más fuerte que antes!¿Lo estaba ocultando por esta razón? ¿Si usa todo su potencial pierde el control?' El cerebro de Katsuki iba a mil por hora, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando con Naruto. Mirando rápidamente a su lado pudo ver como Momo no ocultaba sus lágrimas, las manos de esta en su corazón, posiblemente rezando por el bienestar de su hermano.

 _Todo lo que Naruto es, lo ha ganado a partir del sufrimiento_

Katsuki volvía a mirar a Naruto. '¿Es esto el resultado de tu dolor?' Pensaba, con cierta tristeza en su interior. Se sentía culpable al cabrearse tanto con él por no mostrar todo su potencial. Era obvio que a Naruto le aterraba perder el control, y por mucho que Katsuki se peleara con él, Naruto prefería recibir sus golpes a perder el control con ella. 'No…no sé qué pensar después de todo esto…'

Muchos del público apartaron la mirada cuando Naruto, con todas sus fuerzas, incrustó a Todoroki en el suelo, su mano aun agarrando con dureza su rostro. Desesperado, Todoroki generaba la mayor cantidad de llamas posibles, siendo tan intensas que ni él podía soportar el calor. Después de unos segundos, Naruto levantó el cuerpo del joven de nuevo, para otra vez impactarlo en el suelo como si fuera un trapo, provocando que Todoroki dejara de usar su Quirk, posiblemente al borde de perder el conocimiento.

''Parad la pelea!''

''Va a matarle!''

El público enloquecía al ver el brutal espectáculo que estaba dando Naruto. Por suerte para Todoroki, casi inmediatamente después de los gritos del público, Naruto perdió el conocimiento.

''Por los pelos…'' Decía una aliviada Midnight, sujetando el tejido roto de sus prendas. 'Dos golpes más como ese y no me sorprendería si hubiera muerto en el acto…' Pensaba, mientras veía el rostro ensangrentado de Todoroki, que aún seguía aterrorizado solo por estar respirando el mismo aire que el rubio.

La morena posaba su vista en el Uzumaki. Dormido, con un rostro relajado, parecía el ser más inocente del mundo. Pero el destino le había obligado a recorrer el camino de un demonio. '¿Era eso lo que estabas ocultando? ¿Lo que tanto te aterraba, eras tú?' A su lado, Recovery Girl y un grupo de auxiliares se llevaban a los dos jóvenes del Estadio.

 _Un héroe no necesita ser amado para amar a los demás._

Soltando un suspiró, Nemuri veía como el cuerpo de Naruto se alejaba. ¿Por qué le daba tanta pena ese joven? Era un alumno más, no era la persona que más había sufrido en todo el mundo, ni la persona más atractiva, ni la más poderosa. Entonces, ¿por qué llamaba tanto su atención?

'No se merece pasar por todo esto…y las cosas no serán más fáciles después de esto…' Todo el espectáculo había sido grabado y retransmitido en directo. Aunque algunos no lo hubieran visto, no había ninguna duda de que volverían a reproducir dichas grabaciones para mostrar la pelea más brutal en toda la historia del Festival Deportivo. Naruto no pasaría desapercibido.

''Naruto Uzumaki es descalificado. Ganador, Shoto Todoroki!''

 **(Con Yu Takeyama)**

''Wow'' Fue lo único que pudo decir Mount Lady.

''Parece que tenías razón.'' Decía Death Arms, tratando de mantener su compostura después de presenciar tal espectáculo.

''Ni yo imaginé un resultado como ese…''

Mientras los dos jóvenes eran tratados por sus heridas, en las pantallas se transmitían las repeticiones de la pelea. Lo que pasaba a ser básicamente una repetición del momento en el que Naruto perdió el control, las cámaras enfocando su brillante mirada rojiza zarandeando la cabeza de Torodoki contra el suelo como si fuera un juguete.

''Lo tendrá muy difícil si quiere convertirse en un héroe.'' Comentaba Kamui Woods, sintiendo pena por un joven con tanto potencial para hacer el bien.

''Ha! Ni loco dejaría que un niño como ese entrara en mi agencia. Es una bomba de relojería, tarde o temprano volverá a perder la cabeza.''

No sabía por qué, pero lo dicho por Death Arms molestaba mucho a Mount Lady. 'No quiero armar una escena ahora…' Pensaba, sus ojos sin despegarse de la pantalla. 'Naruto Uzumaki…¿quién eres realmente?'

 **(Rumi y Ryuko)**

''Deja de llorar, Ryuko.'' Repetía cansada Rumi, sintiéndose muy incómoda al estar al lado de una persona tan emocional.

''P-Pero es culpa nuestra Rumi!'' Exclamaba entre sollozos. ''¿Has visto cuanto odio había en ese chico? No quiero ni imaginarme cuanto dolor tienes que sufrir para llegar a almacenar esa cantidad de odio…y es todo porque no pudimos protegerle!''

Rumi se masajeaba la frente con sus dedos, intentando quitarse el estrés de su mente mediante dicho acto. ''Incluso ella llegó a perder el control, es una cosa por la que tienen que pasar todos ellos…tiene que aprender a controlarlo.'' Explicaba.

''Sabes que ella tuvo la ayuda de otros Uzumaki! Naruto está solo!''

''¿¡Y qué quieres que haga, Ryuko!? Es su vida, es su problema. Depender de nuestra ayuda solo hará que nunca pueda librarse de su incompetencia.''

Levantándose cabreada, Ryuko se alejaba de la habitación. ''Para ella eras débil, y eso no le impidió ayudarte. Yo haré lo que creo que es lo correcto, y sabes que tú también crees lo mismo. No solo nos necesita en su vida, quiero ser parte de ella. Se lo debo a su madre, y se lo debo a él.'' Y con esas palabras, Ryuko se fue del edificio, dejando a una muy pensativa Rumi en el sofá.

Daba igual lo orgullosa que fuera, o lo dura que quisiera ser con Naruto, sabía que su amiga tenía razón. ''¿Por qué me hice amiga de una persona tan blanda?'' Suspiraba.

 **(Liga de Villanos)**

''Lo quiero!'' Exclamaba Shigaraki, agarrando el televisor con sus manos como si fuera un niño pequeño. La persona que tanto habia llegado a odiar en unt principio ahora se habia convertido en la posesión que mas quería conseguir. Una persona como él sin duda movería la balanza en favor de los Villanos.

''Al principio parecía un chico heroico que se ganaría el afecto de todos…pero nunca me esperé este desenlace.'' Comentaba Kurogiri. Ninguno de ellos se esperaba que Naruto pudiera ser tan parecido…

'a nosotros…' Pensaba Kurogiri.

Desde el ordenador con el que se comunicaban con All for One, solo risas se escuchaban de este. All for One, después de ver la pelea, no paró de reír y reír. ''Así que no era una simple coincidencia! Realmente es un Uzumaki!''

''¿Un Uzumaki? ¿Deberíamos conocerlos?'' Preguntaba un confuso Kurogiri.

''En lo más mínimo. Tomura.'' Al escuchar su nombre, el joven miraba a la pantalla donde su Sensei se comunicaba. ''Si quieres a ese chico, te daré toda la ayuda que necesitas para obtenerlo.'' Decía con una sonrisa.

 **(?)**

''¿Qué opinas de ese chico?''

''Todavía no he visto su futuro…pero puedo suponer que haga lo que haga tendrá un gran impacto en el mundo. Esperemos que sea en beneficio a nuestro bando.''

 **(All Might)**

En la enfermería, All Might vigilaba a sus dos alumnos. Uno con heridas graves en el rostro, el otro simplemente inconsciente. Ni en sus más alocados sueños habría podido imaginar que era lo que estaba ocultando Naruto. Ahora, todas sus sonrisas falsas, toda esa inseguridad y miedo en su mirada, todo empezaba a tener sentido. No era que tuviera intenciones ocultas, simplemente tenía miedo de hacerle daño a los que le rodean. Todo su ser le pedía ser un héroe, le pedía convertirse en alguien que nunca permitiría que le pasara a otro lo que le pasó a él.

'Podrías ser uno de los mejores héroes en llegar a existir…pero parece que el mundo quiere poner obstáculos en tu camino….' Ese joven no se merecía sufrir más de lo que había sufrido. 'Tu camino, al igual que el del joven Midoriya, será uno de los más difíciles que alguien podría tener. Hoy tu secreto sale a la luz, hoy todo el mundo observa tu lado más oscuro. No puedes escapar a sus miradas, y no puedes impedirles que te vean como lo están haciendo ahora mismo.' Su mano se posaba en el hombro del durmiente Uzumaki, un rostro de tristeza en el rostro de un All Might que lamentaba la carga que tenían que aguantar esos jóvenes.

''Hoy comienza, Naruto Uzumaki, tu historia. Tu Origen.''

* * *

Y ya esta. Un capitulo algo largo, pero es que queria introducir tantas cosas. Basicamente, aqui se empieza a separar un poco el fic del canon de Boku No Hero para seguir la historia de Naruto. Obviamente, Naruto no ira a entrenar junto con Deku con Gran Torino, asi que se empezara a ignorar un poco el canon. Me gustaria saber que opinais, si fue demasiado largo, si introduje demasiados personajes, si las peleas deberian haber sido mejores...cualquier cosa. Personalmente, Rumi y Ryuko son dos personajes cuyo diseño me encanta. No se si en el manga son amigas, pero aqui si lo seran, porque asi lo quiero.

Como recordatorio, pueden decir sugerencias sobre parejas, o simplemente personas que Naruto podria conocer. **Estamos en el capitulo 5 todavia, asi que** **de momento nada se hara oficial.** Seria bastante aburrido que en los primeros capitulos ya se decidiera pareja o demas cosas. Ademas, aun faltan mas personajes por introducir (tengo un NotePad con todos los que me interesan).

Y por si acaso lo digo otra vez. **Estar interesada en alguien no significa estar enamorada!**

Y ya para acabar, durante el tiempo en el que he estado escribiendo este capitulo (os lo juro, me ha costado un monton), me han llegado mas ideas. Tanto Fate Stay Night como Danmachi curiosamente no dejaban mis pensamientos, ideas sobre crossovers, o fics normales con OC. Como vosotros sois los que mandan, me gustaria saber que opinan, si quieren que primero me centre en mis fics, o si os gustaria ver algunas de esas ideas empezar a formarse. A mi me da igual una opcion u otra, tengo la sensacion de que tardare lo mismo en actualizar mis fics.

Si he dejado algo sin explicar o comentar, siempre estoy abierto a mensajes privados. Hasta la proxima ^^


End file.
